The New Guild Members!
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: In the final attack on Madara Team 7's Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are dragged into an unfamiliar world of Earth Land awaking in the city of Magnolia surrounded by the Wizard Guild known Fairy Tail. Now they must adapt to a new and unfamiliar world, learn new powers and build relationships. ((Main)SasukeXErza, (Minor)NarutoXMirajane and SakuraXGray), Rated M for stuff
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Plot:**

**In the final attack on Madara Team 7's Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are dragged into an unfamiliar world of Earth Land awaking in the city of Magnolia surrounded by the Wizard Guild known Fairy Tail. Now they must adapt to a new and unfamiliar world, Soon they will unlock new powers in place of their old ones and become the Pillars of Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Pairings are as followed**

**Sasuke X Erza**

**Naruto X Mirajane**

**Gray X Sakura**

**Natsu X Lucy**

**And a few minor pairings**

* * *

**Leave loads of reviews and I'll make this story a priority**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of Madara who now had both Rinnegan in his eyes, everything he needed for Infinite Tsukuyomi was now in his possession and his only obstacles where both exhausted from dealing with his many shadows and his onslaught of powerful Jutsu "The world as we know it as is a failure" Madara says levitating above his opponents who are panting.

"How about a fusion of Magnet Release and Amaterasu" Sasuke says and Naruto smirks.

"Yeah let me do all the work Why don't yeah" he says and Sasuke cracks a small smile.

"Want me to hold your hand or something?" Sasuke says and Naruto laughs as Sakura decides now would be a good time to give her thoughts to Sasuke's strategy.

"That attack won't work" she explains gaining their attention "Our best bet is to attack him from 3 different angles" she says "Or for two to act as a lure while the one of us hits him with a fatal attack" she says and Sasuke nods.

"Me and Sakura will be the diversions" Sasuke says touching where Madara impaled him "Though I'd like to get him back for stabbing me with my own sword" he adds confusing Naruto who was unaware that happened.

"OK I know what to do" Naruto says and Sakura releases her Yin Seal while Sasuke summons his perfect Susanoo.

"A last feeble attack from a desperate bunch of brats" Madara says arrogantly, he wouldn't admit it but he was impressed with Sasuke's power, _"That Susanoo might even be too much for my own" _he thinks removing his head band to show a third Rinnegan similar to Sasukes "With this my dream is complete" he smirks forming a hand seal, however he is forced to dodge Sasuke's attack but gets hit by Sakura's fist which sends him towards the ground.

"Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!" he's says jumping towards Madara planning on hitting him at point blank, Sasuke's Susanoo vanishes intending to hit Madara at point blank. Madara unable to dodge summons two clones to catch Sasuke and Sakura but Sasuke easily beats one using his empowered Chidori however unable to see it the shadow catches her and forces her in front of Naruto.

"Be of use" he smirks at her and Naruto's eyes widen and is about to cease his attack when Sasuke uses his Susanoo's hand to grab Sakura and move her before impaling Madara from Behind with his Chidori and Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken meet in the middle of Madara's body causing a giant, black energy dome formed and surrounded them like before at the valley when Sasuke defected to the Sound Village. Inside Madara coughed up a lot of blood "So Close" he says with a disbelieved laugh "All those years of planning all for naught" he falls back onto Sasuke who catches him.

"I know what it's like to experience true despair" Sasuke says "Hashirama told me all about how you two met and ended up like this" he continues and Madara glances at Sasuke "You wanted to create the Infinite Tsukuyomi to bring your brothers back right?" he asks and Madara closes his eyes.

"You 3 are lucky" Madara begins "Shinobi like me and Hashirama who were born during a time of constant battle where many children never reached maturity" he states "So when Hashirama and myself dreamed of creating a place for alliances to form and a village to grow where children could learn to be a Shinobi before facing the responsibility of one" he thinks back to the days of him and the Wood style user sitting by the river building what would become the Hidden Leaf village "I lost all my brothers before I could create the village I wanted to use as their protection" he says.

"When Itachi killed our clan I fell into a deep depression hoping that it was all Genjutsu but I was trapped in reality" Sasuke says thinking back "And the more I thought about it the more I succumbed to hatred and pulled myself away from everything" he continues "Now that I think about it I wasn't driven by my hatred but for the love of my parents and wanted to see justice for their deaths" he stops as his eyes return to normal "Then when I learned the truth I felt the love I had for Itachi return and awakened a new power" he says and Madara smiles.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan" Madara says "Two Uchiha had betrayed the clan and had been giving Intel about us to a rival clan, they where dear friends of mine and my brother Izuna" he explains.

"And that's how you awakened yours" Naruto says finally talking after listening in for a bit but Sakura was still hopelessly out of the loop.

"Naruto, when you claimed that you would take on my hatred simply because you 'knew how it felt' really angered me" he says looking at Naruto "You will never understand the burden that comes from killing your own brother" he says looking down "I had fully intended to kill you for that statement and if it hadn't of been for the Reanimation I would have sided with Obito and Madara" he claims "When me and Itachi put an end to the Reanimation Itachi claim that he would forever be Itachi Uchiha of Konoha" he says and Naruto smiles remembering Itachi calling him a comrade and helping him mature a little. "It was thanks to the past Hokage that I made the decision to remember that I am Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha" he says in his confident tone.

"Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha...huh?" Madara feels the Tailed beasts leave his body and return to outside the sphere, as his hair turns black again and his appearance returns to normal feeling his life come to an end for a second time he opens his eyes to Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha I leave the legacy of the Uchiha clan in your capable hands" he says and Sasuke nods "Naruto...I leave my Rinnegan with you...do with them whatever you wish" he says closing his eyes and succumbing to the eternal slumber.

"Madara Uchiha...I guess the war is over" Sakura chooses now to speak, she wanted to say something about the man she considers a monster but couldn't think of anything worthwhile to say, it seems things have been kept from her from both Naruto and Sasuke which is why Naruto was so quick to trust Sasuke.

"Yeah but" Naruto looks around as they continue to float around suddenly it cracks and they see themselves floating in mid air above a lake _"Oh crap" _Sakura and Naruto think together while Sasuke simply makes Tck! Noise. The three plummet into the lake while Madara's corpse falls to the bank

"Ow!" Naruto mumbles as they all climb out of the water "How did we end up in a different location?" he wonders looking to Sakura who gives him a look that says 'How the hell am I supposed to know?'

"When I awakened my Rinnegan I found I was able to teleport myself with in short distances maybe I activated it when our Justus's collided and the blast amplified the ranged" Sasuke suggests "I mean your Jutsu didn't activate" he adds and Naruto remembers that there was no explosion.

"Uh Guys..." Sakura says but gets no response...

"Then this is your fault?" Naruto smirks and Sasuke glares "Well you just said you can teleport so teleport us back" he grins and Sasuke lets out a light growl in annoyance.

"Guys" Sakura says again but the two continue to argue as an angry Tick mark appears on her head

"I can't because I'm out of Chakra" Sasuke says "And besides I just told you it was because our Jutsu collided so we need your Jutsu too Dobe!" he says yelling, Naruto tries to go back into his six path sage mode but can't build up the energy "See like always you talk big but come up to nothing you loser!" Sasuke mocks and Naruto growls as the two grab each other by the collar.

"Guys!" Sakura yells and the two turn to her "What!" they yell together but see what she is talking about in the shape of 3 weird green monkey like creatures, with purple faces and a horns coming from the top of their heads.

"Pretty girl" one says looking at Sakura with googly eyes "I saw her first!" they say together and the three grab at her.

"Let her go!" Naruto is about to run to her aid when suddenly with great force Sakura punches all three of them flying away as she growls.

"What the hell where they doing!" she growls with her rage face "Come back here so I can beat some manners into you Cha!" she says and the two teens gulp.

"_I better watch myself around her"_ Sasuke thinks to himself _"Because if I'm not careful" _Naruto continues in his mind _"She'll kill me" _the two think simultaneously as Naruto gulps and Sasuke looks into the river with a seat drop.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Magnolia**

* * *

In the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia Natsu and Gray are once again at each other's throats, they have been like this since they where kids and it wasn't likely to change any time soon.

"Want to repeat that again stripper boy?" Natsu ask as their heads press against each other one surrounded with flames the other Ice, many members have surrounded the two in anticipation for a brawl.

"You heard me Fire fart!" Gray says "The Council is on our assas because of your destructive habits!" he states and Natsu roars spitting up fire causing a few weaker members to flinch as a result.

"That's it Popsicle boy stand you're going down!" Natsu declares and the two charge at each other winding their fists as they do on'y Natsu's fist is on fire while Grays gives off a frozen mist.

"Listen I thought I told you guys not to fight any-!" Erza tries to calm the fighting stepping in front only to receive both attacks, they entire Guild turns white including the two fighters who seem to begin shaking in a terrified manner.

"Oh shit!" The two gulp nervously "We're so dead" they say as Erza cracks her knuckle causing the two to clinch in fear and shrink, with a dark aura surrounding her she faces the two with a murderous intent.

"If you two want to die so badly then I'll help you" Erza says swinging for the two despite them begging for forgiveness...literally. They are saved however when 3 Forest Vulcan crash through the roof landing on one another perfectly stacked with spiralled eyes.

"What the" Natsu and Gray say jumping back slightly caught off guard "Now there's a hole in the roof!" they here Makarov yell "Is this the day I have a heart attack?" he asks aloud causing the Guild members to sweat drop, "I swear you lot will drive me to Alcohol!" he yells drinking beer from a mug as the Guild sweat drop _"Too late to try and blame that habit on us"_ they think in unison

"Why did you break our roof?" Erza demands as she shakes one of the Vulcan's relentlessly "How will you fix it!" she asks, as the nameless members back away while the more known ones look at Erza like she#s just looking for an excuse to beat something up.

"Didn't... mean it!" it says getting dizzy "Pick haired girl with a Blonde and Black haired guys!" it says "They killed someone" it finishes before passing out.

"So Dark Wizards have come to Magnolia" Makarov says standing up in a more serious tone "Erza Natsu and Gray take them down before they cause problems for the Citizens" he orders and the 3 nods. Makarov wakes one of the other Vulcan's up "You are to bring these three to where you found the people who did this to you" he instructs and out of fear and the chance for payback.

"Right" Natsu says punching his face as the three run out being guided by the Vulcan who almost made a move on Erza but quickly received a glare which made him change his mind,

**_With Team 7_**

"What should we do with his body?" Sakura asks as Sasuke kneels down opening one of Madara's eyes, "I mean keeping it is pointless so maybe we should bury it" she suggests and Sasuke shakes his head in disagreement.

"Take the Rinnegan and burn the body" Sasuke says and removes one of the Rinnegan and Naruto steps towards him, "If we bury it someone may dig it up and use it to study the Uchiha's blood" he explains

"We should destroy them to" Naruto says in protest of Sasuke's action,"Those eyes caused a lot of pain and should be kept out of everyone's hand" he explains and the Uchiha sighs ignoring him and removes the other placing them both in a special container used for storing eyes he stole from Obito's layer.

"That would be a waste and you know it" Sasuke says placing them in his robes "All of Madara's Jutsu are in these eyes and they may hold the key for getting us back to the battle field" he explains and Naruto nods deciding Sasuke would know more about them due to being an Uchiha. "Stand back I'll burn the body now" he says activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan "Amaterasu!" he says and the black flames engulf Madara's body.

"I'm surprised you have enough Chakra left to do that" Sakura admits and hands the two small brown pills "Here these will restore your chakra" she explains and the two nod taking the pill and swallowing it.

"Wow those pills are amazing" Naruto says feeling his energy return and Sasuke nods feeling the same, "Right so which way should we travel?" he asks his team mates but gets no reply as Sakura glances at their wounds.

"Your injuries don't look to severe" Sakura says "Still its better if I treat them before we do any travelling" she says and judging from the sun it will be dark soon so we better find shelter where I can work" she says.

"All right well the first thing we need to do is" Naruto stops when he see's Erza, Natsu and Gray standing with a Green creature, the creature points at them and turns to his followers.

"That's them!" it says before running off into the forest to avoid being drawn into the ensuing battle, the 3 wizards look at the black flames to see the body burn away.

"So you 3 did kill someone, i expected the Vulcan to be lying" Erza says summoning her sword suprising the 3 shinobi "You are coming with us criminals" she orders and Sasuke steps forward as Erza takes a battle stance, Sasuke looks her up and down and is suprised to see her flawless battle stance before taking one of his own.

"If you think that sword scares me then you for you to order me around then yu will die before you learn from that error of judgement Sasuke says griping his sword preparing to attack.

"Sasuke don't kill anyone" Sakura says gripping his shoulder "We need to be careful of where we are and it's best not to start a war!" she says and Sasuke sighs nodding, he could tell he may have to face the Red head with the intent to kill if he hopes to defeat her.

"Kill us?" Natsu says clearly insulted "I'll turn you to ash pinkie!" he says as his fists are engulfed by fire, as he charges at Sakura Naruto appears in front of him punching him with a lot of force.

"You won't get close enough" Naruto declares in his Toad sage mode sending Natsu flying back "Sasuke I'll leave things here up to you" he says, "Try not to take to long" he smirks and Sakura glances between the two feeling nostalgic.

"Don't keep us waiting loser" Sasuke smirks and Naruto does to before running after Natsu, Gray charges at Sasuke but is intercepted by Sakura who pushes him back with a good amount of force.

"Don't take this personal" Gray says to Sakura as his shirt comes off making Sakura blush with shock "I won't hold back on you just because you're a chick" he explains and Sakura smirks herself regaining her composure.

"Please don't" Sakura says "I wouldn't want you to have a reason to complain when you lose" she explains as she charges at him swinging her fists while he moves around to dodge impressed with her speed despite her petite figure.

"You" Erza points her blade at Sasuke "Let's take this somewhere else" she says and Sasuke nods following the red head, as soon as they walk out of view Gray stops to ask Sakura a question.

"So Pinkie, Whats your name?" Gray asks taking a fighting stance with Sakura does the same, "And why did you kill that guy?" he asks again and she looks at the scorch marks in the ground.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura replies "And he was a criminal who killed many people an started a war" she continues and Gray looks at her confused wonder what 'war' she was talking about, "Whats your name pervert?" she smirks seeing him growl at her nickname for him.

"Gray Fullbuster" the shirtless teen replies "Ice-make" he says surprising Sakura "Lance!" he says firing many spears made from ice at Sakura who jumps to dodge "Ice make!" he stops when Sakura fist collides with the ground causing an earthquake.

"Try this!" she says as the ground around him shakes violently destroying most of the space they were in "Hmm seems i'm not a full strength" she says clothing her wrist.

"_She did that without using her full strength"_ Gray gulps now realizing it was Sakura alone who sent those 3 Vulcan's through their roof. "Ice-make Cannon!" he says summoning a cannon and firing a stream of snow and ice at Sakura who throws a Kunai with an explosive tag on it to counter, Sakura uses the explosion to catch Gray off guard who isn't accustomed to fighting a Shinobi, she punches him just below the heart shattering a rib and sending him back into a tree damaging the bark.

"You have weird Jutsu" Sakura says as Gray struggles to breathe feeling the damaged rib touch his lung "Or it's not Jutsu" she says walking over to him.

"Jutsu...you mean my Ice-make magic?" Gray asks and Sakura nods pressing her hand against his wound and begins to heal it.

"_Could that attack ripped open a hole in space and time sending the 4 of us to an alternate world_" she thinks to herself, but could such a thing be possible even with the Sage of the 6 paths power? "Where are we?" she asks.

"In a forest outside of Magnolia" Gray replies feeling the pain numb away "So why did you really kill that man?" he asks not beliving her the first time she sits down feeling his fighting spirit fade as she treated his wound.

"Where do I begin" she sighs wondering how Naruto and Sasuke where doing.

**_With Naruto and Natsu_**

"Wow you're strong" Natsu says panting slightly "And I've never seen Magic like yours before" he adds, and Naruto smirks at the compliment as he charges at the Dragon Slayer again.

"_So we are in a different world" _Naruto thinks as Natsu dodges his fists, "The Name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says and Natsu grins, "Whats your name?" he asks and the Pink haired Fire breather smirks.

"Natsu Dragneel better known as the Salamander!" he replies inhaling a deep breath "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he says shooting a stream of fire from his mouth but Naruto Dodges barely.

"_It's hard holding back" _Naruto thinks "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he says making five copies of himself, he gauged Natsu's strength in sage mode and read that Natsu didn't have enough power to touch or even defend himself against even like this Naruto was still stronger, the same went the same for Sasuke and Sakura's opponents who didn't even compare to his teammates. "Why are you so bent on fighting us?" Naruto asks as his clones charge at Natsu.

"You killed someone in cold blood and burned the evidence" the Dragon Slayer says with anger in his voice "To kill a man for money or for the fun of it makes me angry!" he shouts managing to destroy the clones before being nailed in the stomach by and enraged Naruto, the blow sends the Dragon Slayer flying.

"Do you know how many people he killed?" Naruto says in a cracked angry tone as Natsu charges at him "he killed thousands of people without a shred of mercy" he explains to the Pink hared male who coughed when Naruto's fist collided with his chest sending him back again "I'll show you what he was like!" Naruto says losing all reason remembering all of his comrades who died...

**_With Sasuke and Erza_**

Sasuke and Erza's blades clashed as the two seemed to match each other's attacks perfectly "I find it hard to believe someone with your skill could kill in cold blood" Erza says "Sasuke right?" she asks and he nods slightly.

"If you judge people based on their skill then you are Naive" Sasuke states thinking about how he always thought Itachi's skill came from killing their clan, "Besides I don't remember getting serious with you" he says "I never caught your name" he adds "Not like it matters though" his smirk grows and she re-quips into her Heaven's wheel armour.

"Its Erza Scarlet" she says "And you should not mock a Fairy Tail wizard!" she charges swinging for Sasuke only to be blocked by a massive purple hand with a rib cage that surrounds Sasuke.

"And you should know that against and Uchiha it's irrelevant who you are aligned with" Sasuke says as another a hand appears and swings for Erza causing a massive collision that can be seen from the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

"Whats going on" Makarov says looking from the door and can feel his children are in great danger as he begins to make his way towards the battle area.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here's chapter one and I hope you aren't to mad I ended on a cliff hangar :P**

**Leave loads of reviews so you can find out how team Natsu counter the power of the mighty team 7**

**Sorry if the fight scenes felt rushed but I have never been good at describing battles**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews, hope to see more. Here are some answers to the questions I got...**

**edboy4926: its set before the Phantom Lord ark, I figured this would be the best time to introduce them as you will read below**

**Jin-Rimu****: I chose the Pairings like this because Naruto and Sakura's relationship developed a lot during the war, and since Sakura will never have her feelings for Sasuke returned she will find her true soul-mate in her other teammate. **

**Black Bullet of Seven****: Naruto and Sasuke's power will be weakened due to teleporting.**

**Shadowalkz: How they ended up in Earth Land will be explained, in the first chapter it was mentioned that it might have had something to do with the 6 paths.**

* * *

**Anyway here is the next instalment**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Amazing Discovery**

* * *

As the smoke cleared Sasuke smirked "So you have more armour" he says looking around for her "Aren't you the little Multi purpose dresser" he says spotting the red head who is now wearing her Flight Armour "And do the ears add some power?" he says looking at the accessory "Are they necessary or do you wear the because they make you look cute?" he asks and Erza blushes thinking he was calling her cute when in fact he wasn't.

"Its apart of the Armour set" she says with a light growl _"This guy is ridiculously strong but I've never heard of him or seen magic like this purple thing"_ she asses the Purple arms and Rib cage _"What kind of spell is that...is it like Master's Titan form?"_ she wonders as he opponent looks at the palms of his hands.

"_I can't fully form the Susanoo" _Sasuke thinks assuming he is still too fatigued _"But I feel a new Chakra in my body" _he smirks recognizing its power, weaving the Tiger, Snake and Ram hand signs "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!" he says and Erza's eyes widen as she is forced to dodge massive roots which sprout from the ground and transform into trees behind her. _"Hmm how did i know that" _ he thinks remembering how Kabuto healed him and must have implated Hashirama's cells into him and gave him the knowledge, or at least thats what he assumed since he'd never know for sure.

"_He created a huge forest with a single spell!" _she thinks "Who are you?" she asks "You're no wizard" she adds having no idea how to get him while he is in that Rib cage, she was forced to dodge more roots as Sasuke smirked at his new found power.

"_Hmm that wasn't have bad"_ he smirks _"If I implant Madara's Rinnegan I could use a lot more Jutsu_" he thinks as his Susanoo vanishes "Looks like our bout is just about over" Sasuke says "You'll have to wait if you want to fight all out I just finished fighting a war to save the world_" _he explains.

"What are you talking about what war?" Erza asks as she requip's into her Purgatory Armour "If it means you're tired then I'll take any advantage I can get to win" she declares.

"That's a wise move in battle if not a little cowardly" Sasuke says drawing his own sword "But just because I am out of chakra doesn't mean I'm beaten" he says and the two charge at one another, there's blades collide causing sparks to disperse on impact.

"Looks like we're even" Erza says but Sasukes blade suddenly is covered in blue lightning that gives off a chirping sound and cuts right through the Purgatory sword.

"Not really" Sasuke says "my sword and cut through anything and it can't be blocked" he explains and she smirks this time as she Requip's into her Lightning Empress Armour.

"Now you're really annoying me" she says charging at his swinging her spear, Sasuke blocks expecting his blade to cut right through it but is surprised when it doesn't "This Armour is resistant to Lightning" she explains and he smirks using force to break away.

"Clever" Sasuke says "Erza Scarlet...you are something else" he says closing his left eye as blood trickles down from it "Amaterasu!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Naruto looked down at the unconscious Dragon Slayer, then to his scorched hand _"That was close"_ He thinks lifting Natsu up and onto his shoulder and sighing feeling tiered.

_Flashback_

"_It's hard holding back" Naruto thinks "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he says making five copies of himself, he gauged Natsu's strength in sage mode and read that Natsu didn't have enough power to touch or even defend himself against even like this Naruto was still stronger, the same went the same for Sasuke and Sakura's opponents who didn't even compare to his teammates. "Why are you so bent on fighting us?" Naruto asks as his clones charge at Natsu._

"_You killed someone in cold blood and burned the evidence" the Dragon Slayer says with anger in his voice "To kill an innocent man makes you a murderer!" he shouts managing to destroy the clones before being grabbed by the throat by and enraged Naruto._

"_Do you know how many people he killed?" Naruto says in his first stage 6 paths sage mode "he killed thousands of people without a shred of mercy" he explains to the Pink hared male who coughed when Naruto's grip tightened "I'll show you what he was like!" Naruto says losing all reason remembering all of his comrades who died..._

"_Fire Dragon Iron fist!" Natsu swings for Naruto who catches the attack in his bare hand before punching Natsu in the face sending him flying back._

"_Madara kill hundreds if not thousands of people and many of them where my comrades" Naruto says as Natsu wipes the blood away "And now he's dead and I feel guilty!" he adds, after figuring out why Madara went through everything he did. Madara only wanted to have his brothers back, Naruto could never understand losing 4 brothers and then to have his clan turn on him must have been hard, still what he did was wrong and unforgivable but._

"_What are you saying?" Natsu asks with a grin "I never heard of a Madara before and there is no way 1 man could do all that" he adds charging at Naruto who once again flattens him easily "How are you so strong?" he asks._

"_Because I have people to protect" Naruto replies as Natsu loses consciousness_

_Flashback end_

"This guy is really loud and annoying" Naruto says walking back towards the lake assuming that's where Sasuke and Sakura are, when he arrives he sees Sakura by the lake washing her hands and her opponent sitting under a tree unconscious as well "Sakura" Naruto calls placing Natsu beside his friend.

"I see you are all right" she says until she sees his hand "Let me take a look at that hand of yours" she says and he places it between them "How did this happen?" she asks then remembered Natsu used fire Magic, thanks to Gray Sakura had learned a lot "Naruto have you seen Sasuke?" she asks as her hands begin to glow green.

"No" Naruto says "I mean I heard explosions but I doubt she hurt Sasuke" he adds "I wonder where we are, I Guess some faraway place since my opponent didn't Know about Madara and the war" he explains and Sakura nods.

"According to Gray this forest leads to a city called Magnolia and then mumbled something about Earth land before losing consciousness" she says bandaging up his hand "I hope Sasuke is not hurt otherwise we'll be in trouble since I'm out of medical supplies" she sighs since she never did restock her pouch.

"Don't worry I'm fine" they turn to see Sasuke holding Erza in his arms bridal style, Erza is wearing red pants with flames and some bandages around her chest with two Blade hilts with the blades chipped off "However I'd like you to confirm something for me" he says placing her down beside her friends.

"What?" she asks as he removes his top showing a light tint skin, her eyes widen seeing the scar where Madara impaled him with his own Snake blade, Sakura walks around to see the same mark on his back in the same spot as the one on his chest.

"How did this happen" She asks and Sasuke explains that it was Madara who did it when he ran him through with his sword, then Kabuto healed him as he and received their sage power form the Six paths. "So what do you want me to confirm?" she asks

"I can use Wood Release" Sasuke says surprising them "But my Rinnegan won't activate" he adds feeling annoyed, Naruto glances at him as Sasuke zips his top back up.

"Yeah I couldn't activate my Six Path Sage mode either" Naruto says "Maybe it has something to do with how we got here?" Naruto suggests and Sakura shrugs.

"I don't fully understand but I think we have been teleported to a different dimension" Sasuke says tucking his shirt back into his rope belt"And it may be impossible to get back" he adds and his team mates look away thinking he may be right.

"Maybe Madara's Rinnegan will have the answer" Sakura suggests and Sasuke nods they stop when they feel a new presence closing in "Reinforcements?" Sakura says and Sasuke shrugs.

"More than likely" he says "She was persistent in making me pay for killing Madara" he says and the two nod stating similar reasons.

"So you beat them" they turn to see Makarov standing there, the three are surprised by his height comparing him to the Tsuchikage. "To hurt my children like that is an act I cannot over look so I am afraid this is where your freedom ends" the short man says growing taller and wider muscles forming as he becomes more ripped.

"They attacked us we were defending themselves" Sakura defends as Makarov dwarfs the surrounding forest engulfing the three under his shadow as his eyes glow yellow.

"So much for being small fry" Naruto laughs and Sasuke smirks standing beside him "But I have to admit I kind of wanted to get some sleep before our next battle" he states.

"Then sleep. I can beat this guy myself" Sasuke says and Makarov simply stares at the two before he sees the Uchiha symbol on Sasukes back he then begins shrinking back down until he is normal sized.

"_They're jfrom the same place as he was" _Makarov thinks before smiling "I think there has been a misunderstanding" he says and Sasuke and Naruto lower their guard because they can sense he has dropped completely. "It seems we were led astray" he explains "My name is Makarov Dreyer and I am the Guild Master of Fairy Tail" he introduces himself "Naruto Uzumaki" The Blonde replies smiling "Sakura Haruno" the Pink haired continues but Sasuke remains silent until he receives an elbow from the two "Sasuke Uchiha" he says and Makarov smiles. "Do you mind doing me a favour?" he asks "Can you carry them back to our guild hall?" he asks "There is food waiting" he adds to sweeten the deal and the three nod, Sasuke takes Gray while Naruto takes Natsu leaving Sakura with Erza.

"So old man, Whats a Guild?" Naruto asks "Is it where people meeting and talk out things they have in common?" he asks as Natsu moves in his sleep, Makarov glances over his shoulder with a knowing smirk.

"A Guild is like the Village you three come from" he says and the three teen's eye widen in shock "I'll explain later" he says "A guild is a place for young Wizards to come and create bonds and build friendships...and for some a Guild can become a home and its members a family" he says looking at the three unconscious teens of his guild "Like Natsu, Erza and Gray" he continues "Inside there are jobs which you can accept and upon completing you receive a money reward based on the difficulty of the job, some cases there is more money in easier jobs because the client is looking for it to be done quickly" he stops seeing as Sakura is about to ask a Question.

"So are there any ranks for missions or would we get to pick whatever mission we want?" Sakura asks, if there isn't then she, Naruto and Sasuke could easily complete any task and make a fortune.

"There are a few that are deemed too risky for just anyone to undertake" Makarov says "There are S Class requests" he begins "Then SS-Class, then decade quests and finally century quests" he says and the three Shinobi's gape at the decade and Century quest "Do not misunderstand the last two" Makarov smirks "They are known as Decade and Century quests because that's how long they have been available" he explains.

"So there are quests that have gone undone for a hundred years?" Sasuke asks sceptically "I mean what kind of quest would remain active for so long?" he asks.

"These aren't quests from a single person and they have an effect on the world which is why they remain active" Makarov explains "They're normally sent from a town to every guild but because of their high level of risk nobody who attempts it has survived the job" he explains "And the longer they remain the higher the reward" he states "One of my Guild is attempting a Century Quest right now" he says smirking at their reaction "His name is Guildarts Clive and he is the strongest member of Fairy Tail which is currently the number 1 Guild in Earth land" he states proudly. "You three are also welcome to join" he states "Knowing who you are I can tell you are lost in an unfamiliar world so this may be a good chance for you to settle in" he explains and the three glance at eachother.

"I don't see why not" Naruto says "I mean if it can make us some money then we should do it" Sakura adds sounding a bit like her money grabbing Mentor. "Only if you tell me how you know about our world" Sasuke says, unlike Sakura and Naruto who seem to want to settle in to this world Sasuke wanted to go home but the other two weren't sure why since back there he is technically an international criminal.

They arrive back at the Guild as the sun began setting and many of the Guild had gone home, Lucy and Mirajane where there along with Happy. "Natsu, Gray, Erza!" Lucy yells running up to the group "What happened?" she asks.

"They attacked these three and lost" Makarov says shocking the three who had waited, they glance at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto with amazement for being able to take down their 3 of the top wizards in Fairy Tail.

"And they helped you bring them here?" Lucy says "Master aren't the guys those Vulcan's mentioned?" she asks.

"Yes it seems to have been a misunderstanding" Makarov says "They are exceptionally strong and have agreed to join the guild" he says and Naruto and Sakura walk over to them as Sasuke walks outside unannounced.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto smiles "And I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura says standing beside the blonde.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy says shaking their hands "I'm Mirajane Strauss" the White haired beauty beams a big smile with Naruto and Sakura return "It seems your friend isn't as sociable as you two" she says and Naruto looks at the door with a small frown.

Outside Sasuke looked up and saw the first stars of the night coating the sky _"Itachi...I don't know what to do...all I wanted was to die defeating Madara...it was my whole reason for going to the battlefield" _he thinks with a sigh, when he was stabbed by Madara he thought he would fail to kill Madara himself and end the Uchiha by his own hand and then die thus cleansing the Uchiha from the world but instead he is now in an unfamiliar world surrounded my weird animals and thanks to all the experiments and alterations he could now use Wood Style.

The door opened and Makarov came out "It seems Naruto and Sakura are getting along well with the others" he says and Sasuke doesn't respond for a time but sighs glancing at the old man who was looking at the path a head..

"I've never been much for conversations" Sasuke exlains, after everything he had focused on he never really cared to be sociable unless he needed to be, "Naruto and Sakura are much better for getting along with people" he adds.

"Well while its good to"laugh and make friends" Makariiv begins "Sometimes its better to keep to oneself when adjusting to change" he states and Sasuke shrugs ending the discussion in settling in. It's not the first time I have seen that symbol on your back" he states and Sasukes eyes widen "Shisui Uchiha was his name" Makarov says.

"Shisui came here?" Sasuke was amazed, he remembered how Shisui gave his final Sharingan to Itachi and then jumped off the cliff which would allow his brother to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Yes he landed right in our Guild hall...his eyes were gone but he never said how it happened" Makarov explains.

"The Uchiha Clan have what's called a Doujutsu or Visual power" Sasuke begins activating his own Sharingan "There are 3 powerful Doujutsu and ours is called the Sharingan or Copy Wheel Eye" he says "It has the power to grant the wieldier the ability to copy Ninjutsu and Taijutsu techniques perfectly" he says assuming Makarov understands a little about their Jutsu "It also allows us to see Chakra which is the source of our power, it also increases our depth of perception and allows me to easily track fast movements and even help us predict our opponents next move even if their muscle move only slightly" he finishes.

"Amazing" Makarov admits "No wonder even someone as strong as Erza couldn't defeat you" he smirks and Sasuke simply nods deciding not to mention the fact that he, Naruto and Sakura aren't at full strength.

"Shisui's awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan" Sasuke says "It is the next level up and it grants special powers" he explains "One of Shisui's was Kotoamatsukami a subtle yet powerful mind controlling ability" he explains "In our world there are illusion techniques called Genjutsu that effect the 5 senses and allows the caster to trap their opponents in nightmares and control them" he explains "however experienced Shinobi or skilled users can detect and resist Genjutsu but the Kotoamatsukami would allow the user to control any victim without ever arousing suspicion...the victim would believe he or she was acting of their own accord" he finishes.

"Still that doesn't explain what happened to Shisui's eyes" Makarov says but his eyes widen as it becomes clear to him.

"Doujutsu like ours can be transplanted and used by anyone" Sasuke says confirming Makarov's suspicions "A man named Danzo stole one of his eyes and he entrusted the other to my Ooder Brother Itachi before jumping off a cliff to his death...or so it seemed" Sasuke finishes.

"Yes he came to our world and lived here for a few years before dying suddenly" Makarov sighs "I can show you where we buried him if you'd like" he suggests. Sasuke nods turning around to walk back in deciding to introduce himself before Naruto made something up. "Before you go he mentioned something about his clan and the village which had been close to war...was the matter resolved?" he asks and Sasuke stops for a moment

"Yes...Yes it was" Sasuke says before leaving the old man alone before introducing himself to Lucy and Mirajane.

"Well then I'm glad" Makarov says to himself "He lost many nights sleep because of that" he adds but would never know how it was resolved because Sasuke had no intention of telling anyone about his past...or so he believed.

* * *

**The Following Day**

* * *

Erza, Gray and Natsu learned that their 'opponents had become fully fledged members of the guild and they soon received their guild stamps, Sakura's was on her right shoulder while Naruto's was on his Stomach, Sasuke decided to put his on his back upper left shoulder. Sasuke sat in the corner alone, mainly to get away from the girls who had quickly become obsessed with him to the point he was giving Loke a run for his money, Naruto and Natsu where the exact same and the two would always fight and Gray and Elfman would be dragged in. Sakura had become close to Levy, Lucy and Mirajane ant the four would talk about Girl things and share a few giggles.

"I see you are the Brooding loner type" he looks to see Erza take a seat next to him, he stands up to leave but she grabs his wrist and surprisingly pulls him back down "Whats up not a talker?" she asks with a smile filled with annoyance at him trying to leave.

"I guess you could say that" Sasuke states looking at his two friends smiling and laughing already setting in fine but he still felt like an Outcast "I never was one for friends" he adds.

"But Naruto and Sakura are your friends right?" she asks and he chuckles confusing her, this girl was clueless about him and she wouldn't be so friendly if she knew what he did

"almost 4 years ago I left Naruto for dead after he tried to stop me from defecting from our home" Sasuke says and her eyes widened "Then recently I came close to killing Sakura and claimed that I would kill all of the people I grew up with" he adds "I don't deserve to see them as anything but reminders of how evil I became" he finishes and she gives him a dead arm "Ow what the hell!" he growls and she smirks.

"You feel pain so you are humans, and humans make mistakes" she smirks standing up "If they can forgive you...then you should forgive yourself" she smiles "You're too young to have mistakes that can't be fixed" she says leaving as Naruto and Sakura walk over to him with a flyer.

"Sasuke how about we take this job" Naruto says handing him the sheet "It pays well and it should be a lot of action" he smirks, "Plus we need money to begin a life here" he points out.

"Our first Job as Team 7 of Fairy Tail" Sakura smiles and Sasuke glances at Erza who nods at him and he stands up, an shrugs before stretching his arms.

"Sure why not" Sasuke says "I mean if we need the money to get started on a new life here right then this job is as good as any" he says and Naruto wraps an arm around the Uchiha.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Naruto smirks and begins dragging Sasuke to the door "Let go of me dork!" Sasuke says trying to break free from the blonde's mechanical grip as Sakura follow closely behind.

"So Erza what do you think of the newbie's?" Mirajane asks as the red head sits with her team, consisting of Natsu, Gray and Lucy and their cat mascot Happy.

"They are perhaps the Strongest team ever" Erza states smirking at Sasuke _"And when you come back we will have a rematch" _she declares in her mind as the doors close behind Team seven.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it, I decided to graze over the fights and end it in a peaceful way since so many pointed out the difference in power (Which I know for the record).**

**I know I barely Touched Sasuke's new Wood style power but it's because he is still trying to come to terms with everything else but there will be more detail in the following chapters**

**Next Chapter Team 7 encounter a certain Lightning Mage who makes the biggest mistake of his life ;D**

* * *

**Leave loads of Reviews**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews, hope to see more. **

**To all the people who think I've weakened Sasuke and Naruto...;P you'll find that it's a different story. Also if you want me to change a pairing you should say which one...not that I will but it's nice to know which ones are popular in case I decide to do a new story.**

* * *

**Here's chapter 3 hope you like it**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fairy Tail VS Phantom Lord!(Part One)**

_**Fairy Tail has come knocking **_

* * *

"_Sasuke how about we take this job" Naruto says handing him the sheet "It pays well and it should be a lot of action" he smirks._

"_Our first Job as Team 7 of Fairy Tail" Sakura smiles and Sasuke glances at Erza who nods at him and he stands up._

"_Sure why not" Sasuke says "I mean we need the money to get started on a new life here right?" he says and Naruto wraps an arm around the Uchiha._

"_Now that's what I like to hear!" Naruto smirks and begins dragging Sasuke to the door "Let go of me dork!" Sasuke says trying to break free from the blonde's mechanical grip as Sakura follow closely behind._

"_So Erza what do you think of the newbie's?" Mirajane asks as the red head sits with her team, consisting of Natsu, Gray and Lucy and their cat mascot Happy. "They are perhaps the Strongest team ever" Erza states smirking at Sasuke "And when you come back we will have a rematch" she declares in her mind as the doors close behind Team seven._

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura travelled through the forest at a fast pace, being Shinobi trained meant they were used to travelling by foot and at quicker pace than anyone in this world "So basically Mirajane said that all we need to do is kill a couple hundred monsters and we get paid 200,000 Jewel" Naruto explains "Which is apparently good money" he adds "I'm still not sure the pricing of this world" he finishes.

"The first thing we'll need is a home and a change of clothes" Sakura says as her team mates look behind to her "I mean we can't wear these clothes much longer" she adds, it was true their clothes while clean where still looking old and tattered thanks to the war.

"Worry about that after the job is complete" Sasuke says running ahead followed closely by Naruto and then Sakura who is reading the map they were given. "There's a fork in the road" Sasuke calls back to Sakura.

"The left" Sakura says and the three continue to run heading to the Mountains...

* * *

**Back at Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So Erza I saw you getting close to Sasuke" Makarov says and Erza raises an eyebrow unsure what he means "I take he is the one you fought?" he asks and she nods thinking back to their battle, with the Wood Magic, Black Flame Magic and the Purple Rib cage and Arms Sasuke was easily the strongest Wizard she'd ever encountered.

"Tell me...are they actually wizards?" She asks and Makarov smirks that she'd figured it out, he shakes his head and explains that the three are from a different world. "what happens if they get lost?" she asks "I mean they've never seen anything and they are likely to travel on foot" she addsand Makarov laughs at the thought.

"Then you can go looking for them" he says walking upstairs to his office area, once Erza heard the door close she let out a sigh, in truth she was curious to see how the three would fight. Neither her Natsu nor Gray could beat them so if they worked as well together then they could handle any mission.

"So Erza what do you think of Sasuke?" Lucy asks sitting beside him "I mean everything about him is so cool even his name Sasuke Uchiha" she says his name in a cool tone "Sasuke...Uchiha!" she says a little more emphases on the 'ha' of Uchiha.

"He is very strong and...Something" she says scratching her chin not sure what the other word would be, Lucy however knew and she sighs looking away.

"Well what do you think of Naruto?" Lucy asks but Erza ignores her and walks over to Gray..._"Or ignore me completely"_ Lucy sighs and sits down

"So what request should we take?" Erza, Gray and Lucy turn to see Natsu and Happy at the Request board, it was his turn to pick the job since the last one which brought them to the cursed Island which helped Gray heal an old wound which in turn counted as his mission so it was back to Natsu. "This one" he says removing a job and showing it to the others, "It's not too far and it pays well" he says and the team agrees heading out for their new job bidding farewell to the others, one of Lucy's close friends a blue haired girl named Levy McGarden sees her off.

"Now don't forget I'm still waiting to read those drafts of your book" Levy smiles happily as Lucy nods smiling "See ya soon Lucy" she says and the two hug before Lucy departs with Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy.

* * *

**The following day**

* * *

Team 7 arrived at the town where they were to meet the client who sent the request, the man was tiny a very stumpy in appearance, he had grey hair completely bald on top but tried that by having a bad comb over, he was pasty white and wore a Tuxedo. "Hello I take it you are the team from Fairy Tail?" he asks and the three nods "I am the Mayor of this little town" he says giving a slight bow "Or at least until the monsters kill all my beloved townspeople!" he says loudly clearly looking to seem worried for the people since an election is coming up.

"Uh it's pretty early I doubt anyone is up" Sakura says and the three sweat drop at his sudden drop in concern, they begin walking through the ghost town as the Mayor coughs slightly.

"Either way, the nest of creatures is likely to expand. Then they will likely head to this town looking for food" he says in a more serious tone, "And we have no Guild of any form of defence should they come down" he explains with a bit more concern.

"Do you know how they got there?" Sasuke asks, Sasuke knew that in order for them to be successful in this world they would need to understand what to know in this world. Sasuke had found a book in the Guild hall and had been reading it while they travelled and he learned that while there where demons in the world not all where evil and that most are summoned by a curse.

"It was likely a Dark Guild that done the deed and paid for their error with their lives" the Mayer says "The difficulty of the request has raised the reward to 300 Jewel" he says and the three nod still unsure if it was a lot in this world.

"OK we'll head there right away" Naruto says wanting to deal with the problem before it got worse, the three bow leaving for the mountain pass further on from the city "This will be interesting" he grins and Sasuke sighs and Sakura face palms "Just like the old times" he adds.

"Without Kakashi Sensei though" Sakura says wondering how their Sensei is, he would be happy to see them together though.

"Let's get going" Sasuke says "If the Mayor is so afraid of these things that he's willing to pay more than what was originally then we shouldn't waste time talking about the past" Sasuke says ending their chat, to Sasuke his history was full of sadness and hate so for him this was a chance to be away from the past. They walk up the rocky road towards the mountain peak where the cave entrance is.

"So what do you think of Fairy Tail Sasuke?" Sakura asks the Raven haired Uchiha who without paying her much mind shrugs "I guess it's still early to have an opinion yet" she says deflating, her desire to form a connection with Sasuke was failing, perhaps it was time to move on. "Naruto what about you?" she asks getting out of her head.

"I think they're nice and welcoming" Naruto says "Well apart from how we met" he adds "But I'm glad to have something close to the village" he smiles wondering how their friends are doing, three days have passed since they came here with the now deceased Madara so their world must be recovering fast.

"There" Sasuke points to a hole as a roar comes from within "Let's get to work" he says and Naruto and Sakura nod and the three head towards the cave.

**_In Magnolia_**

"That was the worst mission ever!" Lucy yells annoyed at the outcome of their mission "After all that we still don't paid!" she stomps her foot thinking about her rent which was due soon.

"Relax" Natsu smirks his flashy grin "Once we get back to the guild we can find another job and then you can use that money to pay for your rent" he says knowing what has her so angry.

"I don't know about you guys but I could use a day off" Gray yawns as he notices a couple townspeople staring at them.

"Those are Fairy Tail Wizards" a man whispers to his friend "I wonder if they know?" the friend replies as Erza and Gray glance at them, they reach the Guild Hall and all their eyes widen when they see the Guild halls foundation destroyed by Iron Pillars.

"How did this happen!?" Natsu yells as they enter the Guild "Who did this" Gray adds as the three see light and hear noise coming from the basement. They walk down to see most of the guild there apart from a few nameless people and the new members Team 7 everyone is there like nothing has happened.

"Yo!" they turn to see Master Makarov sitting on a barrel with a beer mug at is lips "Whats up?" he asks waving slightly with pink tinted cheeks showing that he was a little drunk.

"Gramps what happened to the Guild?" Natsu asks with a serious glare at the Master's carefree attitude about their Guild hall being destroyed. "Why are you drinking and acting like nothing's happened?" he asks.

"Phantom Guild did this" Mirajane says walking beside Makarov "They attacked when nobody was here" Makarov says and the three's eyes widen "It happened when everyone went home for the night" she explains "This attack is nothing for Phantom to celebrate, if anything it shows them as cowards attacking an empty Guild hall" Makarov finishes.

"Even still, is it right to leave this unanswered Master?" Erza asks "yeah! Let's go teach those guys a lesson!" Natsu finishes fist pumping the air and Gray nods in agreement and a few members such as Elfman, Cana, Macao and Wakaba.

"No the Council would have my head if we went to war over a Guild hall" Makarov says Spanking Lucy's butt "There that should teach yea!".

"Uh why did you spank me?" Lucy asks with a sweat drop while Mirajane glares at Makarov "Hands to yourself master" she says sternly and the old man's extended hand retracts to normal.

"Either way we will be operating the Guild from down here until the upstairs has been fixed" Makarov says pointing to the Jobs board "You can still do Jobs from there" he says and Natsu growls walking away as Erza approaches him.

"Master any word on Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto?" she asks and he shakes his head "Perhaps I should go" she suggests and Mirajane smirks "I mean I know they are strong but they could get lost" she explains and Makarov shakes his head.

"I'm sure they are fine" he says shaking her request off "Besides they seem like the types who can find their own way back" he adds and she frowns walking off.

**_Back with Team 7 (3 hours later)_**

The three sat in a cave surrounded by dead monsters ranging from flying ones to tiny ones that where the hardest to kill but they had done it. "That took 3 hours ...at least" Sakura pants out "Still now what?" she asks sitting up.

"There is a Rune on the ground so we need to destroy it" Sasuke says and they head to the entrance "Sakura you should hit the centre of it" he says.

"Why me?" she asks "Surely your Susanoo can do it" she adds not wanting to be near the glowing ground when it shattered. With a nod the purple fist appears and punching the ground shattering the Rune spell deactivating it.

"Let's head back" Naruto says and they begin the journey back down the mountain, the group received their pay and an award from the Mayor and the village held a party in the trio's honour as a thank you. Naruto drank alcohol for the first time and got incredibly drunk, Sakura was reading books on the history of Fiore so she can better understand their new home. Sasuke being the mysterious loner he is decides to wander around the village.

"What has you away from the festivities?" he turns to see a young girl his age with a pink tint on her cheeks and in the distance a few girls giggling, this is clearly a dare for her from her friends, 'I dare you to talk to that cute guy and get a kiss' or something.

"It's not something I have any interest in" Sasuke replies after a moment of silence "Now with the Conversation starter over with, what do you want?" he asks and she flinches ever so slightly under his intense gaze.

"Uh...I-I was just saying hello" she says quickly running back to her friends saying "He is hot!" causing a round of giggles to ensue, Soon after Team 7 regrouped and spent the night in a hotel. By morning the three were about to leave when they are confronted by the Mayors Rep.

"Wizards of Fairy Tail I'm afraid to inform you that the road ahead has been closed due to a river near by bursting its bank" he explains "It should be cleared by tomorrow so you are free to spend the night again on the village" he adds.

"OK thank you for the offer, we accept" Naruto says as Sasuke and Sakura nod even if they could easily run over the water they knew it could cause trouble with whoever closed the road as there must be people there investigating the why the river burst its bank

* * *

**Magnolia**

* * *

"Out of the way!" Erza says pushing through the crowd of people "We're from their Guild" she adds as they reach the tree and their eyes widen when they see, Jet, Troy and Levy hung to the tree in a crucified pose with the Phantom Lord insignia painted on Levy's stomach as her tattered shirt blows in the wind, instant anger washes over Erza, Natsu and gray while Lucy covers her mouth with tears threatening to flow down her cheeks.

"I can take the Guild Hall being destroyed" the crowd turns to see the Fairy Tail Guild Master walking towards the wizards "I can take our name being pulled through the mud" Makarov says stopping beside the others.

"Master how could they?" Lucy asks as she begins to cry as Natsu growls placing his hand on Lucy's shoulders now even more mad that they made Lucy cry.

"But for hurting my children" Makarov says and the crowd backs away feeling the deadly aura beginning to surround the old man "This act will not be forgiven!" he says crushing his staff.

**_Phantom Lord Guild (an hour later)_**

"Those Fairies are probably running scared to the council because they are so afraid of what we would do to them" one of the Phantom Guild members laughs with his friends.

"I would have loved to see what their face's were like when they found those losers Gajeel took out" another says as the Iron Dragon slayer looks down at them from the rafters of the building,

"_Bunch of loud mouth idiots"_ he thinks looking down at his Guild 'Mates', the door to the Guild explodes shocking the Phantom Guild underlings, the dust cloud vanishes and Natsu stands in front of his Fairy Tail comrades with his fist covered in dirt as he was the one who destroyed the door.

"Prepare yourselves Fairy Tail has come knocking" Makarov declares and the two guild's charge at one another with Fairy Tail easily overpowering them. Erza, Gray and Natsu easily beat 10 members each and even Happy managing to defeat 1 filling his opponents mouth with raw fish. "Jose! Show yourself!" Makarov yells as he is surrounded by Phantom Guild members "Let's get the little guy" they yell and Makarov grows using his Titan magic to an enormous size and his eyes glow a deep yellow colour. "This guy is a monster!" one of the Phantom Guild Yells "Yes and you dare lay your hands on this monster's children!" Makarov says knocking them all away shrinking back down "Erza I'm going after Jose you lead the assault down here!" he orders and the Scarlet knight nods.

"Where are Gajeel and the Elemental 4?" Erza asks.

**_Back in Magnolia_**

Lucy decided to stay with Levy and the others, not being an adept fighter she was afraid of getting in the way of her guilds rampage_ "Don't worry guys" _she thinks standing up _"Natsu and the others will get some serious revenge"_ she says tucking Levy in before leaving. As she walked through the street the clear sky suddenly becomes dark "Rain?" Lucy looks up to the sky confused

"Drip Drip" she turns to see a blue haired woman holing an umbrella "Lucy Heartfilia" she says and Lucy's eyes widen.

"H-How do you know who I am?" Lucy asks hearing a man chuckle appear from the ground. "Ah!" she jumps startled.

"We are from Phantom Guild's Element Four" the Blue Haired Girl says "Forgive me but you are coming with us" she declares and traps Lucy in a sphere of water causing Lucy's spirit keys to drop. As soon as the blonde loses consciousness the man picks her up.

"Juvia is a cold as ever" he says tossing the blonde onto his shoulder "You're one to talk Sol" he smirks at the Blue haired girls retort

**_Back at Phantom_**

Once Makarov went up stairs he jumped down from the rafters laughing manically "Iron Dragon's Club!" he calls out hitting Nab Lasaro and a few of his own guild members with his attack. "You Fairies are pathetic" he smirks and is then confronted by Elfman "Looking to tumble big guy?" he grins.

"I'm a real man!" he says upon catching Gajeel's Iron club leg in his transformed stone arm. "Well 'real man' what about this!" Gajeel smirks as tiny clubs shoot from the large one hitting many Phantom Wizards. "Why attack them they are a part of your Guild?" Elfman asks and Gajeel smirks "Because I knew it would distract you" he says as his hand turns into an Iron club sending Elfman back.

As Elfman fell backwards Natsu used him like a spring board and punches Gajeel flying "Elfman leave this guy to me" Natsu says "Fine but only because you sounded so manly" Elfman says running off to fight someone else. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy tails Dragon Slayer" Natsu introduces himself

"GeeHee this should be fun" Gajeel smirks and the two begin to attack using their Dragon Slayer magic stunning their audience with their power. "That the best the famous Salamander can do?" Gajeel asks firing a Iron club fist and Natsu catches it and smoke forms as the metal is heated up by Natsu "Impressive" Gajeel smirks "That actually burned me a little" he says looking at the mark on the back of his glove covered hand.

"There's more where that came from" Natsu declares but suddenly Makarov comes from out of nowhere green faced and completely drained of his magic.

"Master!" Erza yells as the Fairy Tail Wizards find themselves surrounded by Phantom "M-My Magic" the wizard saint says sickly as Erza growls "Retreat!" she orders much to the chagrin of her Guild mates.

As Natsu and the others fight their way to the exit he over hears a Man say to Gajeel "We have captured Lucy Heartfilia" he glares with anger grabbing one of the Phantom Guilds members and dragging him off burning him until he gives Lucy's whereabouts.

**_Phantom Guild's Headquarters_**

Lucy's eyes flutter open feeling her hands restrained behind her back "Where am i" she says getting to her knees looking around.

"Glad to see you're awake" she sees the ten wizard saint member Jose Master of Phantom Guild looking down at her.

"Why did you kidnap me" she demands to know as Jose smirks, "We were hired by your father to rescue you and bring you home" Jose explainsand Lucy's eyes widen "You see we don't want to keep you as a prisoner so if you promise to behave I will have you brought to our luxury room" he says.

"Um can I go to the bathroom?" she asks suprising the wizard saint "Do you think such an old trick will work on me?" he scoffs "Please?" she asks in a sweet tone. And he drops bucket in front of her "There you go" he smirks "A bucket!" she says in a shocked tone as he smirks "...fine" she says standing up fiddling with the bottom of her skirt like she was about to grip her underwear.

"You File little girl" Jose says stunned by her action "Because I am such a gentleman I will turn around" he claims facing the opposite way. He lets out a blood curling screech when Lucy kicks his as hard as possible in between his legs.

"There's a reason those old tricks are still around" she smirks "It's because they work" she says running out of the room followed closely by a limping Jose, she arrives at a window "Great a way out" she says forcing herself to stop when she sees that they are flying.

"You will pay for what you did back there!" Jose claims drawing closer to her "As you can see there is nowhere to escape" he smirks until she dives backwards out the widow causing a huge gasp to escape his lips.

"_I thought I heard Natsu" _She thinks as she plummets to the ground "Natsu!" she yells and just before she hits the ground she is caught by the Pink haired Dragon slayer who is force to roll in order to take the wall they would have crashed into. "I knew you'd catch me" she says as Happy explains "It's raining Lucy's".

"Talking about cutting it close" Natsu says in a muffled tone into Lucy's top, "I'll say" Lucy smiles looking down at the Pink haired wizard.

Up with Jose who had fallen back down in pain "That bitch and her Guild will pay!" he declares with an evil enraged expression on his face preparing to unleash his deadliest weapon.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here's part one of the two part arc, I hope you liked it and leave plenty of reviews in support :D**

**In the Next Chapter when all seems lost the newest members of Fairy Tail will return and a certain Uchiha will leave an impressive impression on the Wizard Council and a Certain Scarlet Wizard.**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews, hope to see more. **

**Sorry if the fight scenes seem rushed but as before I'm not great at them****.**

* * *

**Here's chapter 4 keep all the love coming :D**

**In the coming chapters Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura will be getting new powers and losing their Jutsu, i don't know if they will lose ALL their Jutsu but for the most part i wan't them to blend in with the other characters.**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fairy Tail VS Phantom Lord! (Part 2)**

_**New Feelings**_

* * *

"_There's a reason those old tricks are still around" she smirks "It's because they work" she says running out of the room followed closely by a limping Jose, she arrives at a window "Great a way out" she says forcing herself to stop when she sees that they are flying._

"_You will pay for what you did back there!" Jose claims drawing closer to her "As you can see there is nowhere to escape" he smirks until she dives backwards out the widow causing a huge gasp to escape his lips._

"_I thought I heard Natsu" She thinks as she plummets to the ground "Natsu!" she yells and just before she hits the ground she is caught by the Pink haired Dragon slayer who is force to roll in order to take the wall they would have crashed into. "I knew you'd catch me" she says as Happy explains "It's raining Lucy's"._

"_Talking about cutting it close" Natsu says in a muffled tone into Lucy's top, "I'll say" Lucy smiles looking down at the Pink haired wizard._

_Up with Jose who had fallen back down in pain "That bitch and her Guild will pay!" he declares with an evil enraged expression on his face preparing to unleash his deadliest weapon._

Back at the Guild many members were laid out wrapped in bandages, Mirajane wondered through the crowd "There's no way we can stand up to Phantom if they attack" she says using a Lacrima to communicate with a Blonde haired man named Laxus Dreyer who is Makarov's grandson and a contender for Fairy Tail's toughest wizard.

"I don't see how that's my problem" he says arrogantly "Tell the old man it's his own fault for doing something stupid at his age and that he should retire and hand the guild over to me" he states with a laugh.

"Please Laxus they are after Lucy" Mirajane says in a sweet tone and Laxus raises his eyebrow "Is that someone I should know?" he asks but his expression changes with realization "Oh! that's the blonde chick that joined recently right?" he says "Tell you what, if she agrees to become my girl I'll do anything she wants" he laughs.

"Pig" Cana says looking at her cards and Laxus grins "Cana is that anyway to talk to someone when you're asking for a favour?" he asks "How about you give me a little Strip Tea-" The signal is cut off as Mirajane feels tears flowing from her eyes.

"How can a guy like him be a member of this Guild" she says drying her eyes "Without him and not way to contact Mystogan or Guildarts then we are doomed if Phantom lord attack again" she says.

"You're forgetting 3 powerful people who just joined" Erza says standing at the door "Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura" she continues "They are the last chance we have" she finishes walking out as Mirajane tries to contact them.

**_With Team 7_**

They stopped on the road home when the Orb Mirajane gave Naruto began glowing "Uh Hello" Naruto says into the Orb "Naruto you are to close" Sakura says behind him pulling him back so all three can see Mirajane.

"Guys how far are you from here?" she asks hopefully seeing the forest in their background, "12 hours maybe less" Sasuke says. With a Sigh Mirajane explains about the war that has started between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord as well as their goal being Lucy. "So hand her over if you are that afraid of losing" Sasuke says shocking the Guild members.

"How can you say that!" Naruto asks glaring at the Uchiha "Naruto as much as you hate to admit it we are too far away to help" Sasuke says "And if handing Lucy over ends the conflict then it's an obvious choice" he explains but sees Erza in the background looking down "We will...try to get there" he says and she smirks walking away from view as the signal dies.

"Whats with you?" Sakura asks curiously and Sasuke glances at her "Don't act like you haven't noticed" he says and she looks down.

"Noticed what?" Naruto asks and Sakura faces him "We are weaker now" She explains further confusing the blonde "In other words our Chakra has been altered somehow" she finishes "It's probably why you two can't activate your Six paths power" she explains.

"We now have the same Magic that everyone uses only our Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are been converted to spells" Sasuke continues her explanation "It also means we need to train ourselves again so we can use our full strength again but the Sage's power is more than likely gone for good" he finishes.

"Does that mean I have to read all about this world?" he asks and the two smirk nodding as he lets out a huge frustrated groan.

"Speaking of that I just remembered" Sasuke says biting his thumb to draw blood and forming the Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram Hand Seals "Summoning Jutsu!"

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

Thanks to Porlyusica, Makarov was on the path to recovery but it would take time which would rule him out of the next battle, Erza stood in her shower as the hot water ran down her bare back punching the wall in frustration growling feeling weak. _"The Guild is depending on me but I don't know what to do!" _She thinks to herself, she remembers how strong Sasuke is _"We need him" _she thinks hearing the ground shake causing her to quickly exit the shower and dress herself with the Requip. Once she joins her Guild mates at the ocean behind the guild her eyes widen when she saw the Phantom Guild's headquarters coming towards them "They've come" she says as she is joined by Cana and Gray.

"What do we do?" Cana asks and Erza doesn't reply because in reality what could they do as a massive cannon comes from the building.

"Fairy tail!" they hear master Jose call out to them from an intercom "Are you prepared to hand Lucy Heartfilia over or face certain annihilation?" he asks making sure they hear his evil laugh.

"Never!" Erza shouts defiantly as the remainder of the guild rally behind her in supports "Fine then, be obliterated!" Jose says preparing to fire the Jupiter cannon. "I'll hold its attack off you get Lucy out of here" Erza says to Mirajane who nods running off as Erza requip's Adamantine Armour.

"Erza who can't be serious!" a few of the Guild say in a concerned tone, she looks back at them "The rest of this fight is up to you" she smiles forming the Adamantine Barrier by combining the two shields together as the cannon fires.

"It looks like I won't have that rematch with you...Sasuke" she says in a whisper as everything turns white with an explosion. "I wouldn't be so quick to throw in the towel" her eyes widen when she hears the sarcastic comment come from Sasuke mouth. The entire guild is left in awe staring at a massive Purple like monster that surrounded the Uchiha like Aura. The mouth of the armour took on a beak-like shape, giving it an even more menacing appearance. The skin on the right arm and right hand gained additional plating, which gives the appearance of the skin peeling off, and the armour itself became more ghastly in appearance.

"S-Sasuke" Erza says feeling a smile form "I knew you would come" she says and it almost looks like he returned the smile before turning to face Phantom Guild.

"Erza...you and Natsu should get a team over there to disable that thing while I hold it off" Sasuke says and although she wanted to object looking at the full form of the spell he used against her the first time they met made her realize how strong he is.

"Right" she nods "Natsu, Gray, Elfman lets go" she says and the three guys nod using a bridge made of Ice and ran towards the building, once they entered the cannon hundreds of Spirit like demons emerged and began swarming the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Sasuke you focus on blocking the next shot from that cannon we'll deal with these guys" Cana says and Sasuke nods without looking at her _"I see why Erza has feelings for this guy...he is so cool_" she smirks using her Card Magic to destroy some of the spirits along with Alzack and Bisca who use their combined Guns Magic to destroy more however they spirits seem to heal instantly as the Jupiter Cannon suddenly fires a second shot

"_Even if it's not as strong it will still do damage_" Jose smirks but his eyes widen as the Purple monster easily deflects the blast with a black fire sword.

"You won't get past me!" Sasuke yells but suddenly slumps to his hands and knees on the ground coughing up bloods as his Susanoo vanishes _"Just like before!?" _he says covering his mouth as he coughs up some blood, it felt like the time he used it against the Kage _"Could this have something to do with our Jutsu altering?" _ he thinks.

"Sasuke!" Cana yells running over to him as the Ghoul Spirits surround him "Card Magic summon lightning!" she yells throwing the cards around him which shoots lightning at the spirits. "What happened" she asks seeing the blood.

"My Susanoo drains my life force and stamina to maintain physical form" Sasuke explains "In essence while it's my strongest attack it is a double-edged sword" he says standing up "I don't think you should use it again" Cana suggest touching his shoulder.

With an annoyed grunt Sasuke nods "The rest is up to you guys" Sasuke says referring to the cannon as a giant Eagle appears landing in front of him "I'll take out the leader" he says jumping onto the bird "I swear to" he adds before Cana can interject leaving her with the only option to nod and whisper "Good luck" before returning to fight the spirits.

* * *

**Inside the Building**

* * *

Inside Erza, Natsu, Gray and Elfman had began to spar against a member of the Element four, Natsu went up against the Fire wizard of the Element four Totomaru, Gray went up against the Rain woman Juvia, Elfman came to blows against the Ground wizard Sol and finally Erza stood across from the Element four leader Aria the Wind wizard and the one who hospitalized Makarov.

"You guys are going to pay for messing with Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouts charging at Totomaru "Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" he yells swinging at his opponent. Suddenly his own fist collides with his face sending him flying back.

"So you are the mighty Salamander" Totomaru says in an arrogent scoff "Well fire doesn't work on me thanks to my Pyrokinesis" he smirks "So attack me with all the flames you want" he states confidently as Natsu manages to get close with Fire Dragons Iron fist and like before the blow is pushed into his face however this time he expands the flames causing Totomaru to get hit.

"So that's your trick?" Natsu smirks with a menacing look "If that's all you can do then this fights over!" he claims, after this Totomaru uses a multiple different coloured flames to attack Natsu but the Salamander eats them all recalling how each one tasted worst than the last. "Y-You're a monster!" Totomaru yells terrified as most of Natsu's face is covered by shadow but his eyes glow white giving off an intimidating stare before Natsu finishes him off with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack which sends Totomaru into the giant Lacrima which powered the Jupiter cannon. "The rest is up to you guys" Natsu smirks

"Transform!" Jose yells and the building turns into a giant mage like robot which begins drawing a massive magic circle.

**_Gray and Juvia_**

"Drip Drip" Juvia says gaining Grays attention "It seems Totomaru has fallen" she says "But your luck won't be enough to defeat me" she says and Gray's cool Glare is all she sees. "I won't hold back just because you're a chick" he says and she blushes at his looks "Very well then... I give up!" she says turning around "You win...Congradulations" she says and Gray's eyes and Jaw pop open in shock. _"What is this feeling?" she wonders"_ feeling her heart beat quicken

"What do you mean!" he goes to chase her as she walks off only to be trapped in her water prison "Sorry but I must defeat you" she says as his shirt rises and she sees his body wrapped in bandages "He's hurt!" she is about to undo the spell when it freezes and Gray bursts out _"He must use Ice magic"_ she thinks as a scenario about them being destined to be together flashes in her head.

"That was a clever sneak attack" he says stripping off his shirt causing Juvia to blush a deeper shade of red _"Why is he stripping?"_ she thinks seeing the badnages _"Oh my he's been hurt!"_ she says covering her mouth "Ice-make Lance!" he says firing Lances of Ice at her however they prove in affective as they simply go through her body.

"Drip Drip, sorry but my body is made entirely of water" she explains, the two then begin to fight fiercely with back and forth action with Juvia declaring Lucy as her love rival after hearing Gray say 'he loved her' when he actually said 'I'll never had a Guild mate over'. The fight comes to an end when Gray manages to freeze her using a spell called Ice-make Geyser. "So this is how it ends" she says aloud as she begins to fall towards the ground "I'll hit the ground and burst like a rain drop" she continues closing her eyes "A fitting end for a Rain woman" she almost smiles.

Gray slides down the side of the roof and manages to catch her in time "I swear I won't let you fall!" he says and her eyes widen as he pulls her up to safety, as the two lay on the ground the sky clears up and the warm sun touches her face for the first time.

"What is this feeling" she says and Gray sits up "Looks like its stopped Raining" he states looking down at her "Ready to do it?" he asks and in her perverted mind she faints from embarrassment "H-Hey are you OK?" Gray panics frantically as steam comes from Juvia's heated face.

**_Elfman and Sol_**

Sol had managed to paralyse the huge Fairy Tail wizard by mentioning Lisanna his younger sister who he killed accidently when he did a full body take over and lost control. "Well aren't you just a little bit on the weak side?" Sol says as Elfman slumps to his knees surrounded by Lisanna statues all asking why he killed her. Soon however an Angered Elfman uses the Full body take over and quickly pounds Sol into the ground beating him without much effort, however even being unconscious doesn't help him against the onslaught of attacks from the Beast Elfman.

"Elfman stop!" he does hearing Mirajane calling out to him and his fist stops just before it hits the badly beaten Sol. Elfman walks up to her in his Beast form causing her to step back remembering it was this form that killed Lisanna and caused her to lose her battling spirit.

"Sorry" he says in a deeper tone hugging her "I know I promised I wouldn't try a full body takeover again but the Guild needed me to win" he explains reverting back to his normal form.

"I know" she smiles hugging him back

** _Outside_**

With the defeat of three of the Element Four the building had come to almost a complete stop, the Magic Circle was gone since there isn't enough to power the spell anymore. Inside the city Reedus Jonah lay in the rubble of the building where Lucy was hiding, he was tasked with guarding her but no one foresaw Gajeel leading the search and the Artist wizard was no match for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You're coming with me Blondie" Gajeel smirks grabbing her by the hair and pulling her out of the building kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" she demands trying her best to break free with little success.

"You heard her" Gajeel stops when he looks up to see Naruto blocking the way "Let her go" he says flashing his Guild mark as a warning to Gajeel who laughs letting Lucy go.

"This should be fun" Gajeel laughs charging at Naruto, I don't remember seeing you among the rest when Fairy Tail came to Phantom's Guild" he says and Naruto grins.

"I was on a job and rushed back since cowards like you would take advantage of my friends in a weakened state" Naruto explains as their fists collide, he was surprised by Gajeel's strength as he was pushed back slightly.

**_Back inside the Phantom Guild Headquarters_**

Jose was surprised to see Sasuke standing across from him after deflecting two blasts from the Jupiter cannon "I'm surprised to see you standing boy" Jose smirks standing up from his thrown "I can also tell you are different from the rest of Makarov's brats" he grins "I sense darkness in you" he stands right in front of the Uchiha.

"The darkness in my heart is nothing like anything in this world" Sasuke says as the Fist of his Susanoo forces Jose to jump back to dodge "Worry about the punishment for taking advantage of these loser's in a weakened states" Sasukes glare is intensified by the shadow of his fringe and the glow of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan "They gave us a home so I will make you regret messing with it!" he declares.

"Whats your name kid?" Jose asks radiating power as he is coated in purple Magic, "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasukes cool reply is followed by a Black coat of his own. Unknown to the two Erza was watching from behind a wall, before their fight could begin Aria ran away calming he was needed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The Battle between Gajeel and Naruto had ended up in the forest leaving a path of destruction in their wake, "You're so strong" Gajeel comments as his Iron coated skin like dragon scales reflect the sun light.

"You're strong yourself" Naruto says tearing off the last stitch of his tracksuit jumper off _"I really need new clothes" _he thinks as his Sage mode fades _"I haven't the chakra to keep this up...he's much stronger right now"_ he winces remembering how Gajeel ate some Iron cutlery to regain his power. _"This would be a different story if I could enter my Six Paths sage mode" _he is forced to roll to the side to dodge Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club attack "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto says creating a dozen clones _"I'll just have to re-enter my Sage mode"_ he says and begins meditating while Gajeel fights his clones.

"Running out of moves?" Gajeel asks "Iron Dragon's Sword!" He says as his Arm becomes a chainsaw like sword which cuts through the clones and grazes across Naruto's abdomen causing him to yelp in pain clutching the wound. "This is it!" Gajeel jumps up and begins slashing down at Naruto.

"_All the power I have left!.._.Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan!" he says pressing every ounce of Chakra he had left into the massive sphere before forcing Gajeel who couldn't dodge and was forced to take the full brunt of the attack and ended up almost a half a mile away but thanks to his Iron Skin he survived. "That was from Lucy" he smirks falling back feeling soft cloth and a pair of arms catch him he looks to see Lucy holding him.

"Are you ok?" she asks and he gives a big grin, she returns a big happy smile "Thank you for coming" she says as Naruto's hand runs through her hair "What are friends for?" he asks and she smiles

** _Back with Sasuke and Jose_**

"You are tremendous" Jose says dodging the Amaterasu arrow fired by the Susanoo, he then extends is right arm "Dead Wave!" He says and from a Magic circle a purple stream of energy is fired at Sasuke but the hand of his Susanoo blocks it however a crack forms as a result.

"Tss" Sasuke glares at the crack as Jose lets out a cackle "Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads!" Sasuke says as a Black flame forms in the Susanoo's hand before firing at Jose catching his cap forcing the Wizard Saint to discard it as it burns fast. _"Using the Susanoo against him is getting me nowhere"_ Sasuke thinks and Erza watches as he decides to cancel the spell.

"_I should help him but I don't think he needs me" _she thinks in awe of the Uchiha, as Sasuke jumps back to dodge an attack she gets a glimpse of his bare chest causing herself to blush _"What is this feeling?"_ she thinks clutching her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat _"Am I in love with Sasuke?" _she wonders with her shocked chibi face.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" he says breathing out massive Fire balls in the shapes of Dragons which shocks Erza more.

"You are amazing but" Jose says smirking as Sasuke pants "I can tell just by looking at you that was your last attack" he smirks as Erza jumps out to attack in her Purgatory Armour however Sasuke hooks her waist as it begins to Rain.

"You're right that was the last of my Chakra" he smirks as he shoots his Chidori into the clouds causing lighting to burst out "However this single hit attack will be the end" he explains "Now come!" he calls out and a massive Dragon made of Lightning roars from the clouds.

"Amazing!" Erza says unknowingly wrapping her arms around Sasukes neck as her Sword vanishes "It's as if nature itself answers to you" she says in wonder as Sasuke smirks.

"Jose! You have harmed Fairy Tail both physically and mentally" Sasuke begins "Now face your end" he continues "Be Judged by the thunder clap and vanish" he says coolly sending a chill up Erza's spine as his hand which was above his head is brought down like a gavel and Jose is swallowed by the Dragon and is left burnt to a crisp.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here's the latest Chapter hope you liked it, make sure to leave lots of reviews and favourites**

**In the next chapter Erza will try to get to know Sasuke as the Guild Hall is repaired and Team 7 meets another S class wizard and Sasuke himself is brought before the Magic Council.**

**Till Next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviews, hope to see more.**

**Many people seem annoyed that I made Naruto look weak against Gajeel but it retrospect I think Gajeel is stronger than Jose despite titles. Plus I will get into detail in this chapter why he struggled.**

* * *

******Here's chapter 5 Hope you like it ;D**

******((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Loose Ends**

* * *

"_You are amazing but" Jose says smirking as Sasuke pants "I can tell just by looking at you that was your last attack" he smirks as Erza jumps out to attack in her Purgatory Armour however Sasuke hooks her waist as it begins to Rain._

"_You're right that was the last of my Chakra" he smirks as he shoots his Chidori into the clouds causing lighting to burst out "However this single hit attack will be the end" he explains "Now come!" he calls out and a massive Dragon made of Lightning roars from the clouds._

"_Amazing!" Erza says unknowingly wrapping her arms around Sasukes neck "It's as if nature itself answers to you" she says in wonder as Sasuke smirks._

"_Jose! You have harmed Fairy Tail both physically and mentally" Sasuke begins "Now face your punishment" he continues "Be Judged by the thunder clap and vanish" he says coolly sending a chill up Erza's spine as his hand which was above his head is brought down like a gavel and Jose is swallowed by the Dragon and is left burnt to a crisp._

Jose Lay on the floor completely defeated and out for the count, "I can't believe you beat a member of the 10 Wizard Saints" Erza says feeling Sasuke lean on her for support.

"It was nothing" Sasuke smirks as they begin to leave the destroyed room, as they do Aria appears behind them with the intent to do to them what he did to Makarov.

"_Jose down but they left themselves wide open" H_e thinks with tears in his eyes, however Erza and Sasuke throw their fists back colliding with his face sending him into a wall knocking him out. The two look at each other and smirk before she helps him out of the building.

Once they arrived they were greeted by Makarov, Levy, Jet and Troy who where now healed thanks to Sakura's Medical Magic. It seems her healing can also restore magic power which is what Makarov needed; many of the Guild Members saw Sasuke's attack's and where amazed by his power and even more surprised when they learned he defeated Jose by himself. Thanks to the battle Sasuke and Naruto needed new clothes.

Sasukes appearance retained elements similar to his old style consisting of a White Long sleeve loose fitting shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the right shoulder while the Fairy Tail symbol was on the left, He wore dark grey pants with a Black cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with grey arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a grey rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He wore identical Sandals only Grey.

Naruto wore a sleeveless black muscle T, over it he wore a Black Single left Sleeved Coat with an Orange outline. Over the Sleeve he had Armour consisting of a Glove that reached just before his elbow and a Steel Shoulder Pad that covered most of his left bicep. He wore Cream Trousers and Black Sandals. Since his head band was destroyed in the Battle with Gajeel he obtained a piece of cloth with the Fairy Tail insignia on it and used that as a replacement.

Sakura donned a Pink Kimono top and a Black mini skirt, Thigh long black boot Sandals, the Kimono had the Fairy Tail Insignia on the back, and under the Kimono was a White shirt that left her neck exposed.

Over the next week and a half, the Wizard Council had found out about the war between the Guilds which was against the law which left Makarov in tears believing he would get jail time, the following week all members were forced to undertake gruelling interrogations until the Council made a decision. They found Phantom Lord guilty and the Guild was disbanded and Jose striped of his title as a Wizard Saint.

Now the New Fairy Tail Guild hall was currently under construction which Natsu disliked once he found out they would be making changes and he preferred it the old way, Naruto made fun of the plans until Mirajane started crying revealing herself to be the designer, her tears made Naruto feel guilty for days even if she herself got over it pretty fast. Lucy had left to return home which everyone thought was for good, it turned out she went there to confront her father and demanded that he stay away from Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray and Erza along with Happy all travelled there to convince her to come back and where embarrassed to learn her intention was never to leave in the first place.

Once they returned construction of the Guild was almost complete and Erza found Sasuke reading a book sitting at the bar, she was about to go and talk with him but she noticed Laxus sitting by himself belittling the Guild members who got injured "Seriously Those three losers end up in a tree the Guild Hall is destroyed and all because some rich guy has more money than brain cells?" he says leaning casually on the bench as he sees Erza "Well if it isn't the great Titania Erza" he says with a sarcastic clap "I heard even you were useless in the end" he smirks at her glare.

"And where were you?" she asks hands on her hips "Last time I checked you weren't even around to help" she points out and he laughs.

"And why should I?" he asks "Are you all that pathetic that you can't defend yourselves?" he continues "You're supposed to be Fairy Tail wizards" he grins "When I become the Guild master all you weaklings are out" he declares and, the angered face's are mixed with worry since it was likely to happen since he is Makarov's grandson. His laughter is cut short by a book hitting him on the back of his head "Who threw that!?" he glares turning around seeing Sasuke looking at his palm and Sakura who smiled sweetly.

"My hand slipped" she says in an innocent tone as Laxus approaches, Sasuke gets a small smile on his face and decides to move so he can retrieve his 'misplaced' book, he then stands beside Erza stopping her from intervening, "Don't tell me that little book hurt you?" she asks in a tone filled with mockery.

"You got a death wish or something?" he asks towering over her with his arms crossed "Say you're pretty cute" he smirks "Want to go some place private?" he says looking her up and down, "I'm sure we can think of ways of making up for your hand slipping" he states and she simply smiles.

"I will...if you can beat me in an arm wrestling match" she says and he laughs taking a seat while she sits across from him, people surround them to watch with a little worry. Laxus is a big bulky hybrid like man while Sakura looked like a frail girl, of course Gray knew better as Naruto and Sasuke simply smirk.

"Don't worry I promise not to hurt you" he says as their hands interlock "In fact you could say this is the best day of your life" he explains as Sasuke decides to act as Ref.

"1,2,...3" he lets go and Laxus attempts to push her hand down and win however she doesn't budge, is eyes widen ad a huge grin forms on Sakura's face, of course to the spectator it looks like Laxus could be toying with her pretending to struggle however Sasuke and Naruto knew he was now realizing his error.

"Come on, everyone's watching" She says sweetly as he tries harder but gets no result, he then tries to break her grip and leave but can't manage that either. Sakura lets out a fake yawn before slamming him down causing the table to be destroyed. She stands up and cracks her knuckles "Now get lost!" she says with her angered face.

"That chick might be scarier than Erza" Natsu and Gray mumble and Naruto places a hand on each of their shoulders giving them a look that says "You have no idea", Naruto has lost count on the number of times Sakura has beaten him senseless. Laxus walks away and the Guild erupts into a huge applause.

"Sakura I had no idea you were this strong" Erza compliments understanding how Gray lost if she could over power Laxus.

"Thanks, I held back so he wouldn't get injured" Sakura says causing a collective gasp to suck away a tonne of oxygen and Gray and Natsu glance at eachother "Yep as scary as Erza" they say and Happy adds "Aye".

* * *

**The following day**

* * *

Sasuke is walking down the street gaining a few glances from the girls as he walks by but pays no mind as he continues to read the book. The book is about Fiore Law and culture, he has finished books about most other things and was almost up to date with the recent events of the world. He sits under the massive Cherry Blossom tree to continue reading.

"I have to admit" he looks up to see Erza there without her armour on for a change "You get a lot of attention from the girls" she points out after following him.

"I never pay much attention to those kinds of girls" Sasuke replies closing his book looking up at her "They are always just into my appearance" he adds.

"I can understand them" she says in a mumble and he raises an eyebrow having not heard her "Um so what do you want them to see?" she asks sitting down beside him.

"I don't know" he shrugs "I never really thought about things like that" he explains "According to Mirajane every member of Fairy Tail has had a sad past" he states and Erza nods "Well then I guess I fit perfectly" he says, it feels like a lifetime ago but been 10 years since his life was changed for the worse. with the Uchiha Massacre and his defection the the Sound Village, from killing Orochimaru, then the Akatsuki Member Deidara to finally killing his older brother and avenging his family, then to find out he did it under orders of Konoha's elders, which led to his desire to crush the village subsequently becoming a member of the Akatsuki attacking the Kage summit to become an International Criminal, then he killed the first village elder Danzo in battle betraying his follower Karin in the process and attempted to kill her later. Then after an altercation with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi he teamed up with the reincarnated Itachi to bring down Kabuto leading to him deciding to discover what path he should take reviving Orochimaru and journeying to Konoha to meet the past Hokage which would help him head to the battlefield to help his old friends defeat Obito and Madara and bring an end to the war, all this and he was only 18 years old.

"Mind elaborating?" she asks and he glances at her "If you tell then I will" he says and she looks down unsure if she should, however after seeing Sasuke in action yesterday she really wanted to understand him. "You can't say a word of this to anyone" she says and he nods "I came from a village called Rosemary" she begins "One day it was attacked by people from a Zeref-following cut and they took me and made me a slave" she continues "They made me and everyone build a tower that would resurrect the Dark Wizard" she stops feeling all the repressed memories come back to the surface.

Seeing how she was beginning to tense up Sasuke did something out of Character, he rubbed her back "You don't need to continue" he says, but for some reason she could tell he would be able to understand her pain, no one in the Guild was aware of her past leading

"I met an old man named Rob there" she decided she wanted to continue "He was a Fairy Tail Wizard who was kidnapped by the same cult" she smiles remembering the man who became like a father to the kids there "I can't say much more other than I was tortured and lost an eye as a result" she explains "When I escaped I found Master Makarov and he brought me to Fairy Tail and thanks to a friend of his gave me an artificial eye which was just like my real one" she finishes remembering how it felt.

"Thank you for trusting me" Sasuke says closing his eyes "Now it's my turn but rather than explain I can show you my memories" he explains "it will feel cold" he adds and she nods as he activates his Sharingan causing the world around her to vanish...

_**_Vision_**_

Erza looked around completely confused, she saw many people resembling Sasuke wearing the same crest as him walking and talking, she also felt the heat from the sun in the warm village of Konoha as she heard it being called.

"Itachi you promised to help me with my Shuriken Jutsu!" she turns and smiles seeing a younger Sasuke being piggybacked by his older brother.

"You know how busy I am" Itachi says glancing over his shoulder to his pouting baby brother as he sets him down outside the Compound and poking him on the forehead causing Sasuke to stumble back "Maybe next time?" he leaves before Sasuke can reply causing the mini Sasuke to Humph! Before storming into the compound, she then saw Sasuke get babied by Mikoto and receive a little praise from his father after seeing Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu.

"_He has such a wonderful family and lives in a warm village" _Erza thinks wondering what he was trying to show her...she was in for a rude awakening. Fast forward a year at night, a tardy Sasuke wanders through the empty streets of the compound where he then sees the bodies of his aunt and uncle which causes Erza's eyes to widen with a realization _"His whole family was killed"_ she thinks feeling a sad expression on her face as she watches the young Sasuke run through the streets finding bodies everywhere all Uchiha.

"Mom! Dad!" he yells running into the room seeing his parents laying motionless on the floor surrounded in blood, Erza sees two feet cloaked in shadows. _"It feels so real like I could do something"_ she thinks and her eyes widen with a gasp once she sees that it is Itachi who is standing with an emotionless look. "Whats going on!" he asks.

"Foolish little brother" Itachi says "can't you see in front of you?" he asks coldly "Are you saying it was you?" Sasuke asks receiving a nod from the elder Uchiha "Ah you're insane!" Sasuke yells charging at him only to receive a punch to the gut that makes Erza flinch. "W-Why did you do this?" he asks.

"To test the limits of my capabilities" Itachi replies as Erza see's the tears mix with the drool forced from Sasukes body mix on the floor. "To...test the limit of your capabilities?" Sasukes tone is hollow as full of nothing "You're telling me you butchered every member of our clan for that?" he asks as Itachi faces him "It is of the upmost importance to me" Itachi explains "However I will not kill you" he says shocking Sasuke "Run cling to your miserable life and hate me" Itachi says running out. "Wait!" Sasuke calls out grabbing some Kunai from the wall and chasing after the older Uchiha who blocks each of the thrown Kunai. "Leave and don't face me again until you have the same eyes as me" Itachi orders activating his Mangekyou Sharingan.

_**_Vision End_**_

Erza could feel all the emotions the young Sasuke felt and found herself crying as a result "So does it qualify as a sad background?" she hears him ask and she wipes the tears away and nods.

"Seems like you understand loss more than most" she says bringing him into a hug which surprised the Uchiha, she broke the hug and Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the setting sun and the pink pedals but in his eyes she was beautiful and the two suddenly found themselves moving in to kiss each other under the big tree however they quickly stopped. "B-Bye!" she stutters out blushing slightly running off leaving the Uchiha alone under the tree with a light pink tint on his cheeks as he stands up.

_"Why was I about to kiss her?"_ he wonders to himself, after all he never really thought about kissing girls and other stuff like that due to his obsession with revenge and killing the people who wronged him. but now that he is in a new world away from all that he could feel new emotions coming to the surface, emotions like Happiness, Comradery, Love. he picks his book up and begins walking home meeting Naruto along the way, handing a Flyer to Sasuke he explains he is heading out on a job with Natsu and Lucy and would be back in a few days.

* * *

**Later on**

* * *

While Sakura moved into the Women's dorm with Erza, Levy and many others girls rent a room Sasuke and Naruto bought a small apartment for two in the town, Natsu and Gray came over regularly and where soon followed by Elfman and even the Master so it soon became a regular den for guys to drink and do guy stuff. Opening the door he sees a note on the table, opening it he sees it's from Naruto.

_("Sasuke_

_On a mission with Natsu and Lucy, be back in a few days, buy food and stuff_

_Naruto")_

"That bastard thinks I'm his maid" Sasuke says scrunching the note and tossing it in the trash before seeing a sealed letter with his name on it, he opens it and begins reading.

_Dear Sasuke Uchiha of Fairy Tail_

_It has been brought to the Wizard Council that it was you who defeated former Wizard Saint Jose Porla the former Master of the now disbanded Phantom Lord Guild. With this new details and a free spot in 10 Wizard Saints we are hoping to discuss the matter in person, please come when you have the chance._

_With Regards_

_Assistant of Council chairman Crawford Seam_

_Harima _

"It took them this long to get all the info?" Sasuke wonders to himself once again tossing the letter in the trash before leaving for the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council after leaving a note not bothering to go all the way to the Guild just to tell them he was leave, seems one of Sasukes habits remained.

After a day of travel he stares at the building with a raised brow "The...hell kind of Architect came up with this?" he says seeing a reptile like person approach.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" she asks and he nods, "The Council is waiting for you...follow me" she says and he nods following her. Once they arrive she turns to him "The doors will open when they are ready for you" she says bowing slightly before leaving him alone.

"So you're the one the Council members have been dying to meet" he turns and his eyes widen "Blue hair and a face tattoo" Sasuke says and the man raises an eyebrow "A friend of mine gave me your description" he explains. _"Erza"_ the man thinks "Anyway my name is Siegrain" he extends his hand but Sasuke doesn't accept.

"How do you know Erza Scarlet?" Sasuke asks not bothering with the introductions "Does it have something to do with her time as a slave?" he asks and Siegrain's eyes widen "She wouldn't go into detail" he adds.

"She has me mixed up with someone from her past I believe" he explains and Sasuke eyes squint not believing them man "Anyway this meeting is about you" he says as the door opens "Of course everyone including myself is a thought projection since we are too busy for such a trifle meeting" he explains and Sasuke nods remembering how Erza called this man evil.

"Well if Erza is mixing you up then it can't be helped" Sasuke says in a calm manner making Siegrain smile "However..." he says glaring at the Blue haired man "If I find out you caused her any pain" he faces the man completely "I'll show you true...despair" and with that Sasuke enters the room and takes to the stand.

Out in the Hall Seigrain looks to his hands which were shaking_ "What a murderous intent" _ he thinks to himself, _"A glare that could rival even Zeref"_ he adds not comparing their power only their intimdating gaze, he then makes his way to his place among the other Council members as the hearing begins

"Sasuke Uchiha welcome" a shadowy figure says "I will not play around" he says in a serious tone as Sasuke sees Siegrain take a position among the other council members "We would like for you to take the place of Jose Porla" he says.

"_So this is one of the other world kids Makarov was telling me about" _Yajima thinks observing the boy _"I can tell just by looking at him he is strong, but has a corrupt past_" he continues.

_"He's hunky"_ Ultear Milkovich says mentally licking her lips, _"Perhaps I could win him over to our side Seigrain" _ she says glancing at the blue haired man _"Or at least my chambers" _she mentally chuckles.

"I see" Sasuke says "What do I gain from becoming a member?" he asks shocking a few members, "Boy the honour alone would have most Wizards" Crawford Seam is cut off by Sasuke "I'm not most wizards" Sasuke says and Ultear gets weak in the knees her attraction clear. "Well When something important comes up we need handled then we would someone you" Crawford says "They are well paying and the title will make you world famous" he finishes.

"Very well I accept" Sasuke says and Crawford smiles "Ultear Milkovich will make it official" he says as the Thought projections bar her fade.

"Nice to meet you" Ultear says sweetly blushing slightly at his gaze as the two shake hands "Follow me and we'll make it official" she smiles and he nods following her. "So tell me, what do you think of Fairy Tail?" she asks.

"They are...full of energy" Sasuke says then he thinks of Erza "And grace" he smiles to himself "I'm actually glad I met them" he explains and she smiles "Well they tend to be the main focal point of our meetings" she says with a giggle "I think they are adorable" she says as they enter an office "The forms have been laid out all you need to do is sign" she explains standing across from him making sure to expose her cleavage slightly for him but Sasuke ignores signing the paper. "There we go welcome to the Wizard Saints Sasuke Uchiha of Fairy Tail" she says clapping her hands together.

"Thank you" he says before turning to leave "Ultear Milkovich" he says "Also fakes smiles can't hide a damaged heart" he says suprising her "I can tell you are a good person so if you need to talk you should ask" he says and she genuinely smiles nodding watching him leave, once the door closed and Sasuke's steps where gone Siegrain appeared. "That one is too dangerous to consider" she says and he smirks.

"Someone's in love" he laughs as she glares "He made a connection with Erza and now with him as a fellow member of the 10 Wizard Saints I will be able to keep tabs on Erza through him" he explains "It's almost time for my plan to take effect" he says and she smiles.

"I'm ready whenever you are master Siegrain" Ultear says "Still he is cute" she pouts "I may keep him once this is over as a pet" she says.

"Careful with your attitude" Siegrain says "He was strong enough to defeat Jose in a battle and apparently the other two are just as strong" he explains "I'll talk with you more tomorrow since I have things to do" he says.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

* * *

Once Sasuke returned and explained what happened to his Guild mates they were left shocked to learn that he was now a Wizard Saint, Natsu and Naruto made the most noise while Erza gave him her signature hug which left him with a headache.

"So you are planting roots faster than I thought you would" Naruto says as he Sasuke and Sakura sat at a cafe, Naruto had to admit he felt jealous at Sasukes accomplishment. Just like in their world Sasuke seemed to be able to jump Leaps and bounds while he could only watch _"I need to figure wats wrong with me and why I can't fight at full power"_ he thinks seeing Sasuke is about to reply.

"Why not it's not like resisting would make it easier" Sasuke retorts in a scoff "What about you?" he asks Sakura who looks at the cup of Tea she is drinking.

"I've been helping Mirajane out around the Guild but I don't think waitressing is for me" She chuckles and her team mates glance a each other with a 'Duh' look. for as long as they've known Skaura she hates the thought of being bossed around and taking orders when not on a mission.

"Man the mission or job I went on with Gray and Natsu was intense!" Naruto says recalling how Natsu and Gray destroyed a few houses in the pursuit of some Mercenaries "Needless to say I was the perfect Fairy Tail Wizard!" he declares.

"Naruto Makarov said you destroyed a street road" Sakura points out "Thats why I was the perfect Fairy Tail Wizard!" he shouts happily as Sakura sighs and Sasuke mumbles 'Idiot' ibefore the three share a laugh.

"Guys" they turn to see Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza standing there, Team Natsu joins the three and begin to explain what was going on. "So it turned out Loke is actually and Zodiac Celestial Spirit called Leo the Lion" Lucy says suprising the three who remembered the Glasses wearing Wizard who was terrified of Lucy. "Anyway long story short I got him un banished from the Spirit world and as a thank you he gave me these vouchers for a two night stay at a famous spa" she says showing them the 7 coupons "And since there are three left over and as a thank you for coming all the way back from your job to help I thought you guys could use a break" she smiles.

"Well i'm up for it" Naruto says high fiving Natsu and Gray "Me too" Sakura smiles and Lucy returns the smile, suddenly it goes quiet and all eyes turn to Sasuke "Tch...Fine" he says looking away and they cheer as the guys give him a forced group hug "H-Hey let go of me you dorks!" he says struggling to get out.

"Who are you calling a dork Emo Turd!" Naruto says as the two glare at eachother "Yeah who are you calling a dork!" Natsu says breathing fire from his mouth which almost hits Gray "Watch where you're drooling Fire fart!" Gray says "What did you say Ice stripper?" Natsu asks as the four boys are suddenly in a testosterone filled stare off.

"Will you guys shut it!" Sakura and Erza yell and the testosterone is gone and the four boys nod and gulp together, _"Great two Erza's_" Lucy sweat drops as they head towards the train station for their Vacation.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, in the next chapter there will be Naruto X Lucy moments and Erza X Sasuke moments, if you want me to do some interactions between Sakura and Gray to see if you like them as a pairing let me know.**

**Next time!: The Vacation**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Thanks to all you beautiful reviewers, hope to see more**

**Soon Team 7 will lose their Shinobi skills and instead will gain God Slayer Magic within the next two or so chapters, I haven't decided to make them losing their Ninjutsu permanent.**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Vacation**

_**Old Friends and New Friends**_

* * *

"_Guys" they turn to see Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza standing there, Team Natsu joins the three and begin to explain what was going on. "So it turned out Loke is actually and Zodiac Celestial Spirit called Leo the Lion" Lucy says suprising the three who remembered the Glasses wearing Wizard who was terrified of Lucy. "Anyway long story short I got him UN-banished from the Spirit world and as a thank you he gave me these vouchers for a two night stay at a famous spa" she says showing them the 7 coupons "And since there are three left over and as a thank you for coming all the way back from your job to help I thought you guys could use a break" she smiles._

"_Well I'm up for it" Naruto says high fiving Natsu and Gray "Me too" Sakura smiles and Lucy returns the smile, suddenly it goes quiet and all eyes turn to Sasuke "Tch...Fine" he says looking away and they cheer as the guys give him a forced group hug "H-Hey let go of me you dorks!" he says struggling to get out._

"_Who are you calling a dork Emo Turd!" Naruto says as the two glare at eachother "Yeah who are you calling a dork!" Natsu says breathing fire from his mouth which almost hits Gray "Watch where you're drooling Fire fart!" Gray says "What did you say Ice stripper?" Natsu asks as the four boys are suddenly in a testosterone filled stare off._

"_Will you guys shut it?" Sakura and Erza yell and the testosterone is gone and the four boys nod and gulp together, "Great two Erza's" Lucy sweat drops as they head towards the train station for their Vacation._

Once on the train Erza quickly knocks Natsu out once he begins to suffer from his motion sickness resting his head on her lap while Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto gape at her action and Gray and Lucy simply sweat drop seeing her do it before. As the train pulls off Sasuke closes his eyes and soon drifts off to sleep, Naruto glances at him and leans to Sakura "He pretends to hate all this but I think he likes people not knowing his past" he says an she nods.

"I guess the same goes for you" she says and he nods, she was right, while he was now beloved by the village and hailed as a hero his childhood would be forever cloaked by sadness loneliness and hate, like how Erza told Sasuke, Gray told Naruto about all the members having sad pasts leading up to joining the Guild. Naruto told Gray how he grew up alone and was hated by the village but neglected to mention about Kurama. Gray then told Naruto about Ur and how a monster called Deliora killed his parents then how Ur sacrificed herself to save him from the same monster. Natsu told him how he was raised by a Fire breathing Dragon named Igneel who found him as a kid and taught him to read and Dragon Slayer Magic before disappearing 7 years ago.

"So how are you guys?" Lucy asks Naruto and Sakura "You guys have settled in well" she adds "I haven't been a member much longer than you guys" she states.

"It's been a lot a fun" Naruto grins "Sasuke would never admit it but he's happy to" he adds and Erza looks away remembering the almost kiss which hasn't phased the Uchiha's cool manner at all.

Or so she thought since she hasn't noticed he hasn't really looked at her much due to the fact he isn't used to thinking about girls like this "I don't need idiots talking for me" Sasuke says with his eyes still closed as Naruto growled.

"So tell me What is this resort like?" Sakura asks drawing attention away from her two team mates bickering, "Well it's always rated as the top luxury spa in Fiore and is very hard to get bookings but Loke got tickets as a payment for a job he did before revealing that he was the Leader of the Zodiac Spirits" Lucy explains. "And he gave them to you as a thank you for something?" Sakura asks, Lucy nods and explains how before coming to Fairy Tail he was contracted with a Celestial Wizard named Karen Lilica who would bully her spirits and treat them like tools, so Loke one day stood up to her and prevented her from being able to summon another spirit until till she released him and another spirit who she tormented named Aries. However Karen tried to take a job and was killed as a result, because of this Loke was banished from the Celestial world as a result.

"I still can't believe she acted like that" Naruto says angrily confusing Lucy, Gray and Erza because of how angry he got. In truth her actions reminded him of how the Tailed beasts where used as tools for war and military strength. "Still for Loke to be held responsible was wrong" he continues "She died because of her stubborn attitude" he says.

"Like you're one to talk" Sakura smirks and Naruto grins sheepishly as a response, Gray leans into Erza "Those three have a deep connection" he says "I wonder what makes them act like family" he wonders and she glances at Sasuke remembering the vision of his memories, where ever they are from its nothing like Fiore. _"I wonder how long they where a team before joining Fairy Tail" _she thinks before looking at Gray "Maybe they grew up together like me you and Natsu" she says petting the unconscious pink headed Dragon Slayer.

They all chat amongst themselves until the train reaches the station of their destination, stepping off the train and having drawn the short straw Naruto grumbles carrying Natsu on his back.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Siegrain sat on his thrown "Our Dear Erza is close at hand and soon we can begin our project" he says to a group of people "However her allies may prove a challenge" he says using a Lacrima to bring up a hologram of Sasuke "I met this young man a few days ago" he says "When he became a Wizard Saint" he adds letting that piece of info sink in "He is defiantly strong and full of darkness" he continues remembering Sasukes warning.

_Flashback _

"_How do you know Erza Scarlet?" Sasuke asks not bothering with the introductions "Does it have something to do with her time as a slave?" he asks and Siegrain's eyes widen "She wouldn't go into detail" he adds._

"_She has me mixed up with someone from her past I believe" he explains and Sasuke eyes squint not believing them man "Anyway this meeting is about you" he says as the door opens "Of course everyone including myself is a thought projection since we are too busy for such a trifle meeting" he explains and Sasuke nods remembering how Erza called this man evil._

"_Well if Erza is mixing you up then it can't be helped" Sasuke says in a calm manner making Siegrain smile "However..." he says glaring at the Blue haired man "If I find out you caused her any pain" he faces the man completely "I'll show you true...despair" and with that Sasuke enters the room and takes to the stand._

_Flashback End_

The look in the Uchiha's eyes unnerved him momentarily, Sasuke was defiantly an anomaly. "He is quite the specimen" Ikaruga says covering her mouth in a delicate way. "Don't over look him, he is from a different world" he explains bringing up Sakura and Naruto "As are these two" he adds "While their true strength is unknown we will have to assume they are at the same level as Sasuke" he explains and they nod "Next we have the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel" he says "He is strong too, he was able to hold back Deliora before it died and he overcame Ultear" he smirks as the woman beside him rubs her cheek "Now this is Gray Fullbuster a student of Ur and a promising young man" he says feeling a glare from Ultear at the mention of her mother "This is Lucy Heartfilia a Celestial spirit Wizard" he says not having much detail on her. "And Erza herself is an S class Wizard in the strongest Guild in Fiore, so she will be a tough opponent" he finishes. As a group look at each other and exit the room.

**_With the Vacationers_**

They checked into the hotel first thing before spitting up to do different things, Sasuke found himself walking through a bunch of festival stands "I guess it's a holiday or something" he says to himself. The sound of his sandals scraping the ground threw the gaze of a few people. He stopped to see a Father and Daughter standing by a game, judging by what he saw the object of the game was to use the darts to blow up the balloons under the prizes, the better the prize the more balloons needed to be destroyed, also it looked like for the rarer prizes the balloons got smaller. Childs play for a Shinobi but for the poor Father trying to win his Daughter a big fluffy bunny, it would have been cheaper to buy a stuffed animal in a shop. "Sorry Honey I guess my aim isn't what it used to be" he says and the girl pouts, glancing at the Carnival game operator Sasuke knew it was a rigged game as most of these prizes would cost a fortune. One of the prizes caught Sasukes eyes, it was a beautiful red bladed Katana similar in design to his own blade, and the Scabbard has an elegant design of a Dragon on it where the head was where you drew the blade with its mouth open so the red blade looked like fire. It was an enticing chance so he decided to walk over and win it, he stood beside the defeated man as the man in charge of the game grinned "Hello young man you feel like trying your luck?" Carnival game operator asks Sasuke who nods.

"Come on let get of the way Sweetie" he says to his Daughter who pouts but does so, glancing at Sasuke giving the puppy dog look momentarily at the Fairy Tail Saint. Placing the Jewel on the counter and received 5 dart-like daggers, weighing them in his hand and looking at the balloons it would be impossible for a normal person to win top prizes and the game worker could tell Sasuke had figured it out "There are plenty of prizes to choose from" the smirk of arrogance dripping from his grin. Unfortunately for this man his opponent was Sasuke Uchiha, who was all over the Daily Sorcerer about becoming a Wizard Saint which made it weird since he wasn't recognized right away. He prepared to pierce the balloons and win the sword but for some reason he couldn't overlook the little girl behind him, this Father threw Jewels at this stand to win his beloved daughter something that caught her eye but would ultimately she will have forgotten it as soon as the next thing came by. Still channelling some lighting chakra into the darts he pierced each balloon under the Bunny toy, the Carnival game operator's eyes widened "The stuff doll" Sasuke says, the Carnival game operator wanted to call him out for cheating but new that if he did then his game would be investigated to. With an annoyed look he took the toy and handed it to Sasuke who in turn gave it to the girl.

"Let me pay you back for this young man" the Father says and Sasuke shakes his head "Just take care of it for me" he says and the little girl nods happily hugging the toy "Thank you Mr" she says sweetly walking off with her dad as Erza approached with a sly grin.

"That was very sweet" Erza says as the two walk side by side, Sasuke knew he could easily win the sword too but then he'd look suspicious for winning a top prize and then a rare prize back to back and he wasn't wasting Jewel missing on purpose to look like the first time was a fluke. "The game is rigged so that winning the top prizes are impossible" Sasuke says "I wanted to give that Carnival game operator a taste of humility" he explains. "And to make that little girls day" Erza adds and he sighs, "Come on I'll treat you to some food as a reward for being so generous" she says and he nods feeling hungry.

**_With Gray and Sakura_**

Sakura and Gray stuck together since they both wanted to go on a few Carnival rides, and after 3 rounds on the Roller coaster Gray gave up trying to 'Out Man' Sakura because he had lost to the giggling pink haired girl, she had even stopped hitting him for taking his shirt off before the second go around. "Wow Gray I really enjoyed all that" she says with a bright smile on her face her eyes closed, Gray has had the affection of many girls but he saw Sakura above the others. For one she beat him during their first encounter and then healed his wounds before using some pill that knocked him out.

"Glad to hear it what else do you want to do?" he asks since he picked the Roller coaster, she looks around before pointing at a huge towering spiral slide "It's a bit childish I know but it looks like fun" she says and he smirks" fair enough, as they reached the top they suddenly found themselves regretting the choice since it was a couples test of love slide. The legend was if the couple could hold onto each other until they reached the end then they would be together forever, this 'legend' also had a hundred percent rate with all couples who managed to stay together ending up getting married. "Umm" the two say unsure once they are at the front of the queue, "Wow they are such a great looking couple" a few of the workers said watching while on their break "And look that guy's from Fairy Tail" the guy adds and Sakura glances at him "Why did you take your shirt off again!" Sakura yells blushing madly pushing him away "H-Hey Oww! That hurts!" he whines feeling her almost snap his neck. After a few seconds Sakura finds herself sitting between Grays legs with her back pressed against his chest, his arms were wrapped around her stomach and the two where blushing slightly. "Now hold on tight" the worker says "And good luck" she smirks giving them a push, when they began their descent they expected to feel friction due to their shoes however it felt like they were riding on the wind, "Hold on" Gray says securing his grip around her "This Slide is magic and I don't want to know what happens if we get separated" he explains and she nods thankful, the darkness hid her blush at his action, however soon there was a dip and they picked up speed and Gray could barely keep his arms held together but he wasn't letting go, because if by some drawback of letting go the two never see each other again he wasn't explaining to Erza that he lost Sakura because of a Carnival Slide.

"Wow this is really fast!" Sakura says closing her eyes feeling Gray's arms loosen "Don't let me go!" she yells, "It's not like I'm trying to let go the wind is strong!" he explains confusing Sakura, see unbeknownst to them there was a spell, for the guys it was a test of determination, the wind was pulling at his arms but what they didn't know was the same wind was pushing Sakura forward and as soon as they separated the force between them became hard, this was a test of faith for the girls knowing that the man would never let go and Gray was rewarding Sakura's faith with the Attitude of all Fairy Tail wizards 'This stupid thing isn't beating me!'. However they soon find themselves further apart as the light begins to brighten up _"Damn I can't hold on much longer" _he thinks as the two are engulfed by light...

**_Natsu, Lucy and Naruto_**

Natsu and Naruto had been together for a time eating food from each Vender filling their stomachs in a marathon of eating compaction's while Lucy sighed with embarrassment, however soon Natsu broke away wanting to walk around the shops to get something for Happy who was sent on a job by Makarov. _"Hmm I should get him something to do with fish" _he thinks scratching his chin. He enters a butcher "Excuse me can I order fish and have them kept here for a few days?" Natsu asks.

"Well you can put in an order and I can have the Fish brought here for you" the Butcher says "It's a little more expensive though" he adds being honest. "OK, then can I have 6 Salmon ready for me in two to three days?" he ask no sure when they'd be going home since its two free nights in the resort. "Of course I will need 500 Jewel as a down payment" the Butcher says and Natsu nods handing the man the Jewel. Afterwards he walks out of the butcher pocketing the receipt "Hmm now what to do?" he thinks allowed before seeing a Wizard competition "Cool!" he yells running over to check out the game.

"The day flew past" Lucy says walking beside Naruto as the two ate some Ice Cream, "I haven't seen any of the others since we went off on our own" she adds. "I saw Sasuke walking around the outskirts of the Carnival" Naruto says "And I think I saw Erza enter an Armoury" he adds, "On the topic of Sasuke" Lucy says putting the comment about Erza aside "Are you guys like best friends or like Natsu and Gray?" she asks since Sasuke calls him Dobe while Naruto retorts with Emo. "I guess it's half and half" Naruto replies "For a time we were on opposite sides of good and evil" he explains "I won't go into detail but for a time Sasuke was lost in the dark and full of hatred and anger" he states "With good reason" he adds quickly "He's the only one who understood my pain" he says more seriously. Lucy wasn't stupid, she knew Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura weren't from Fiore. Since they defeated Erza, Gray and Natsu as soon as they came from nowhere then he and Sasuke were instrumental in taking down Phantom Lord while Sakura saved Makarov's life, Now Sasuke is a Wizard Saint and Naruto could be in the front running for S-Class she knew they were unique.

"Whats it like...where you guys are from?" Lucy asks curiously, "Warm, our Village is like a big family and we all work together to keep it safe" he replies. "Do you want to go back?" she continues wishing to get to know the blonde who saved her from Gajeel. Her question left him stumped, since coming here he, Sakura and Sasuke had become closer than ever since nobody knew their past, Sasuke was a Criminal in their world so if they did go back then they'd end up being separated again. Naruto knew Sasuke had no plans of returning to Konoha. "Hmm well I'm happy here so I guess I'd like to stay" he says after a moment of thinking before giving her a playful nudge "Trying to get rid of me huh?" he smirks and she giggles "Hey I like having you around" she says before blushing "By which I mean all three of you" she quickly corrects herself, none the less her first statement earned a blush from Naruto. "Uh well anyway I'm going back to the Hotel" she says leaving Naruto alone as he finishes eating his cone.

"Come along child" Naruto hears an incredibly posh tone coming from behind him "Carla can't we play a game or two?" a sweet tone of a little girl asks. "Wendy we need to get back to the guild so we can report that our job is complete" Carla says. Turning around Naruto is surprised to see a female talking cat like Happy, even more surprising was the girl who would be the same age as Konohamaru beside her. "But Carla we are stuck anyway" Wendy says "With the Train not running and the road being too dangerous for walking alone we might as well stay and have some fun" he explains.

"Hey there" Carla and Wendy look to see Naruto smiling and waving at them "We aren't interested in any game you might be advertising" Carla snaps "Carla be nice" Wendy says and the cat turns her nose up at Naruto with a hmph "Sorry about that" Wendy apologizes on the cats behalf. "I didn't mean to come off as forward but I couldn't help over hearing the fact you are unable to get home" he explains "I could help you walk home if the road is too dangerous alone" he says. "And what do you get out of helping us?" Carla asks suspiciously. "Relax" he says lifting his Muscle T to show his Guild mark "You're with Fairy Tail!" Wendy yells and Naruto nods, to spectators Naruto had technically flashed a kid "See I'm a fellow Guild Wizard and what's wrong with a fellow Guild Wizard helping out another?" he asks, "The Name is Naruto by the way" he says introducing himself.

"Wendy Marvell" Wendy replies shaking his hand "And this is Carla" she says indicating the cat who reluctantly places her paw on top of Naruto's hand "A pleasure" Carla says and Naruto can feel the sarcasm "So how about it, want me to come with you guys through the mountain pass?" he asks and Wendy nods "Thanks we could use the help" she says, "Then help I will" he says biting his thumb "Summoning Jutsu!" he says and a tiny Toad appears _"Why am I unable to use my Chakra like before"_ he wonders before scribbling a note attaching it to the Toad "Give this to Sasuke or Sakura" he instructs and the Toad nods hopping off.

"Cool Summoning magic" Wendy says and Carla seems a little impressed "I can summon bigger Toads...only not lately" he says "Anyway let's get going, lead the way" he says and the three begin their journey as the little toad begins tracking slowly back to the hotel to find the others.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

Having given up on looking for Naruto, the group decided he would return when he was ready went for a soak in the Hot springs before heading to a Casino for some fun, Sasuke sat across from Gray with his eyes closed relaxing while Gray seemed to be ignoring Natsu who was up to his perverted ways trying to peek into the Girls side. "Natsu" the Dragon Slayer hears Sasuke call out to him "My Mentor Orochimaru told me a story once" he begins as Natsu looks at him "Naruto's Mentor Jiraiya was doing what you are doing right now until he was caught by Sakura's Mentor Tsunade" he says smirking "The story goes Jiraiya fractured six ribs and broke both his arms, not to mention his internal organs where ruptured" he says standing up "Tsunade beat him senseless and Sakura is a mirror image of Tsunade when it comes to her temper combined with the strength of a hundred men" he finishes getting out before being followed by a laughing Gray as Natsu was left momentarily paralysed with fear once he heard Sakura's voice.

In the Ladies side of the pool, "It's hard to imagine you following Sasuke like that" Lucy says with a giggle, she and Erza wanted to hear about Team 7's days as kids. "Well it was one sided on my part, Sasuke has never shown interest in women" Sakura sighs thinking back to all the rejections including the night he defected. Erza was suddenly thinking of the Kiss at the Tree back in Magnolia and smiled to herself since this meant it was his first kiss. "Naruto was always running around shooting his mouth off and getting in trouble" she says switching to Naruto "But he is a good friend to have and he has matured so much since those days" she says "But in honesty I'm glad to have them both as my friends" she smiles. "And we're lucky to have you all in Fairy Tail" Erza adds hearing the boys get out "Guess it's time to hit the slots?" Erza suggests and they all nod

Later on they all meet up at the Casino, the Girls wore beautiful dresses while Gray sported a red dress shirt and black pants. Natsu and Sasuke wore their usual attire, still no word from Naruto but like before Sasuke and Sakura convinced the others he could take care of himself. They split up with Natsu going to play Roulette and Gray and Sakura go to play the Slots, Erza takes a seat at a card table while Sasuke sits at the bar watching, he watches Natsu flip out when he loses and then watches Gray and Sakura pour coin after coin into the machines. He lost track of Lucy in the crowd, he stared at Erza who was enjoying her card game. Suddenly people start running and a loud bang can be heard, he then sees Sakura and Gray being pinned down by a muscular man while Erza was confronted by a Blonde haired man holding cards with people trapped in them.

"H-Hey!" he sees a tied up Lucy fall to the ground beside a cat like girl while an unconscious Natsu is dropped beside her, Gray and Sakura. "Who are these people Erza?" the Blonde asks arrogantly flipping Natsu onto his back. "They're my friends Shô" Erza replies wondering what happened to Sasuke. "I thought we are your friends" Shô asks "You do remember us, me, Wally, Millianna, and Simon" he says pointing to each one in case she had forgotten them "Or did you forget us when you betrayed us?" he growls, she was about to respond.

"Shut your mouth!" Sakura yells "Erza wouldn't betray anyone" Lucy adds, "So foolish like we were" Wally says pointing his Polygon Rifle at the girls "No wait please don't!" Erza says but suddenly Simon screams as he is sent flying into the wall. "Sasuke wait" Erza says, Sasuke appears with his blade drawn charging at show as his Chidori his in his other hand "Stop!" Erza yells as the cold steel of the sword grazes Shô's neck drawing blood and the Chidori millimetres from Wally's chest.

Shô's eyes are wide with fear as he feels a cold chill looking into Sasukes eyes, "They have hostages and killing them won't help" Erza says "Not to mention it's illegal to kill Sasuke" she adds angrily "If I go with you will you let the people go?" she asks and Shô nods. Sasuke retracts his blade and sheaths it "Are you sure?" he asks "I don't need to kill them to make them free the hostages" he points out. "I need to face my past Sasuke...you understand that right?" she asks "I do" he nods "Fine" he says sitting on the grown in a meditating position "I'll trust your judgement" he says but not before using his Sharingan to read Millianna's mind. As Wally helps Simon up who is holding his back, they go to leave "Tell Siegrain...I'll see him soon" Sasukes cold tone calls out sending a chill up their backs while Erza smiles inside knowing Sasuke would have her back.

Outside as they boarded the boat "Erza you know killing me would have dispelled my magic so why lie" Shô asks and she points to the cut on his neck "Because he would have killed you all" she says "That's who he is" she explains "So I better finish this before he comes face to face with you all"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is the latest chapter hope you like it, in the next chapter Naruto will finally be able to return to full strength (Since so many of you think he's weak) as it's been a part of my ploy to have him and Wendy bond. Also Erza and Sasuke's relationship will become a little deeper when the two come clean about their past.**

* * *

**In the Next chapter: Tower of Heaven (part one) **

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartman**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Thanks to all you beautiful reviewers, The Tower of Heaven Arc maybe only 2 chapters long, we shall see.**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tower of Heaven (Part 1)**

_**Old Scars**_

* * *

Erza had been taken onto a ship, Millianna used her Nekōsoku Tube to tie Erza to the support pillar bellow deck with other cargo, and the tube restraining her also sealed her magic which meant she was stuck in her dress. "So that was Sasuke" Simon says still nursing his back, "He hit me so hard and then in the blink of an eye almost beheaded Shô and Impaled you Wally" he adds.

"True but I could take him now that I know what he's capable of" Wally says in an attempt to men his damaged pride, Millianna was hugging her Cat plushie ignoring the men talking. Down below Erza sighs "I'm glad he listened to reason" she thinks, leaving with them was the best way to ensure Sasuke didn't hurt or worse kill them.

"Erza...tell me why you betray us?" Shô asks and sighs when Erza "Why did you leave me?" his tone sounds weak and frail. "I had no choice but I'm sure Jellal has told you that" she says still not looking at him.

"I see we were easy to replace" Shô says sounding jealous "So you joined a Guild and made a bunch of happy memories while forgetting all about us" he says, "I never forgot" she says "For years I covered myself in Armour believing the steel would encase my heart and keep it safe" she explains. "But lately I've realized that it's my friends that keep me safe" she says thinking of when Gray would keep her company by the lake or when Natsu would always challenge her and stick up for her...and more recently how Sasuke saved her and the Guild despite it being against his style.

"I missed you" Shô says hugging her "So much" he adds and Erza feels the water of his tears touch her shoulder "I missed you guys to" she smiles.

**_The Others_**

"What do you mean you let her leave?" Natsu says gripping Sasukes collar "Those people are bad!" he adds as Sasuke removes his grip. "It's what she wanted" Sasuke replies "She said it was something she needed to do" he explains, still he hated giving her up...he almost killed those guys. Since arriving he hasn't though about killing anyone but the sight of Erza being threatened over loaded his thoughts and he was willing to do everything to protect her. "Still you call yourself a Wizard Saint like Gramps yet you give up?" Natsu asks and Sasuke simply ignores him.

"Well we are going after her...right?" Lucy asks and Gray nods "If she has to face it then I understand but she doesn't have to face it alone" Gray says and Natsu smirks punching his palm surrounded by fire.

"You guys go without me" Sasuke says confusing them "Someone needs to wait for Naruto" he adds and Sakura nods "OK well meet up with up us when he shows up" Sakura says and Sasuke gives her a nod, they run for the door leaving Natsu behind as he flashes a huge smirk at the sitting Uchiha.

"Try not to be too long otherwise it will be over before you get there" Natsu says beat his chest with his fist while Gray and Sakura head for the door, once they left Sasuke began to gather the cards containing the guests trapped inside.

Once they left Sasuke picked up one of the cards "I should send this to the Council with a warning" he says to himself summoning a small Hawk tying the card and a slip with the details of what has transpired here. As the Bird flew away a little Toad came in panting having gotten lost looking for him, seeing the toad Sasuke takes the note and reads it.

_Helping out someone with a problem and should be back sometime tomorrow, try to have some fun Sasuke!  
-Naruto_

"Typical" Sasuke sighs replying telling Naruto what happened and that he should get back as soon as possible. "Go take it to that Dobe" Sasuke orders and the toad jumps up and begins making its way back to its summoner. _"I can't wait around I better make my own way there now"_ Sasuke thinks exiting the Casino.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Naruto, Carla and Wendy had stopped for a break, the wind was strong and it was snowing, thankfully a cave gave them shelter and Naruto's coat was the perfect blanket for Carla and Wendy to cuddle in. "Are you sure you're OK?" Wendy asks feeling guilty Naruto is standing there in a skin tight sleeveless Muscle T.

"Don't worry about me Wendy I can handle a little cold" Naruto smiles reassuringly "Still we can't stay here long or we will freeze to death" he adds and she nods. "So Wendy what Magic can you use?" he asks trying to get their mid off the cold.

"I use healing and support magic" Wendy says sitting Carla on her lap, the talking cat doesn't seem too bothered by this "I can also use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic" she adds and Natsu's eyes widen, _"What did I say? Did I mess this up?"_ she thinks.

"Wow Dragon Slayer Magic like Natsu and Gajeel" Naruto says and Wendy is surprised to hear him mention other people meaning he knows other Dragon Slayers, "Well I use Wind and Sage Magic" he says, and she grants him a confused expression. "Sage Magic improves my other spells" he explains, since coming here he, Sasuke and Sakura have begun to notice how their Jutsu is more like magic now so they have to call it that, it was still unknown why their Chakra had changed all Naruto knew was he was weaker now because of it.

"Does that mean you are an S-Class Wizard?" Wendy asks and Naruto shakes his head, "Sadly for some reason my spells are weaker and I get drained much faster" he says and she stands up getting out of the coat causing Carla to get momentarily trapped.

"Please warn me next time Child" Carla pouts "I'd rather not swim in boy sweat" she adds with a grunt. "Sorry" Wendy says looking back at her feline friend "Naruto take a seat" she says and though confused Naruto obliges sitting down. "Hmm" Wendy puts on an adorable serious expression "Ah there's the problem" she says using her healing magic on Naruto's lower back, "There was a Block in your magic energy" she explains going into detail on how the Magic flows in the body. "Something must have happened but it should be fixed" she says and Naruto stands up going into Sage mode.

"Sage Art: Rasenshuriken!" he says not even needing his clones any more to cast the spell. "It's back, my full power is back!" he yells hugging Wendy "Thank you thank you!" he says spinning while the Blue haired girl giggled "Wow you are noting like the other two Dragon Slayers" he says "Both of them are hard headed morons" he says and somewhere there was a pot and a kettle "You are so nice and helpful" he says sweetly.

"Thanks...I think" Wendy says and Naruto puts her down, time passes and the snow finally dies down. "Should we head out now?" Wendy asks and Naruto gives a nod making sure she remembers she is in charge, slipping his coat back on Naruto leads her out of the cave and the three continue their journey.

**_Tower of Heaven_**

"Erza does this place look familiar?" Shô asks her and Erza looks around, this looked like the cell she and the others slept in when they weren't working on the tower, "Jellal intends for you to be the sacrifice that will open the way to heaven" the Blonde explains "I am sad that I won't get to see you again sister" he says with an insane look in his eyes "But that's the price you have to pay for betraying us!" he yells.

"Tell me Shô...how did Jellal corrupt you?" Erza asks confusing him "This place is for Dark Magic you won't see nothing but Death hear once it's activated" She explains hoping to get him to open his eyes but Jellal's poisonous words are deep. "What made you like this?" she asks in a sadder tone.

"You did, when you blew up the ships and left us here" he says turning away from her "All I had left was Jellal's words and the tower" he as Erza tries to get explains the bar holding her hands above her head to come loose. "Its completion will see us finally free and grant us the power to see Heaven!" he declares loudly. He turns around and is kicked by Erza knocking him out smacking the back of his head off the Bars of the cell wall. She broke Millianna's Tube rope and Requip's into her normal attire.

"I'm sorry Shô" she says lightly hugging him before leaving to find Jellal, _"You've gone too far this time and I will make you pay for turning them against me" _she thinks filled with anger.

**_Jellal_**

"So was this part of your plan?" Vidaldus Taka asks the Blue haired man who is sitting by a Lacrima showing him all the events while moving Chess Pieces that represent all the people in the tower, including the arriving Fairy Tail Wizards.

"Where's the fun in everything going according to plan?" Jellal asks noting the absence of both Sasuke and Naruto, "However without two of their key players then this war is less entertaining" he smirks.

"Shouldn't we just get the ritual started?" Vidaldus asks and Jellal glances at him before his eyes return to watch the Fairy Tail Wizards make light work of the stationed foot soldiers.

"Like I said the battle is half the fun, I think I'll call it the Heaven's Game" he laughs as an Owl like man and Ikaruga join Vidaldus in watching the events unfold.

**_With Natsu and the others_**

"Well that takes care of them" Natsu says dusting off his hands while Sakura and Lucy high five, Gray looks around at the Guards and then at the Tower. "Now all that's left is to kick Block heads ass and get Erza back!" he claims and others agree.

"Question is where is Erza" Sakura says seeing one of the guards move indicating he was still conscious she lifts him up with a single hand "Where are they keeping Erza?" she asks. "I don't know the Cell block?" he suggests before Sakura punches him out cold.

"Let's just walk get in there" Gray says walking ahead of the others "I'm sure we will bump into her on our way to the top" he adds and they follow his lead entering the tower battling any Guard platoon that got in their way. "I hear movement in the room next to us" He says and suddenly Erza burst into the room with twin swords drawn.

Erza see's them and her eyes widen when she sees her Guild mates "Erza you're ok" Lucy says happily receiving a glare from the Scarlet knight. "What are you guys doing here" Erza asks in a way that's both angry and shocked, "You need to go home!" she yell's suprising the others.

"You know we can't leave you alone" Gray says "We are Guild members of Fairy Tail which makes us a family" he says and Natsu and Lucy stand beside the Ice Wizard giving a nod of agreement. "So whether you like it or not we ain't leaving" he smirks.

"Besides if it was the other way around then I'm sure you'd say the same thing" they all turn to see Sasuke entering from another corridor. "Also I have informed the magic Council about the people trapped in the cards, not to mention the Dobe won't be here for this fight" he says showing them the note.

"Please...just go home leave this to me" Erza says walking ahead of them "I don't want you to see me like this" she explains, by now Sasuke has figured out this is about her time as a slave while the others are utterly confused. With a sigh she begins to talk about how she was brought here after her village was destroyed and forced to build it as a slave with the people who attacked them at the Casino, then when they were on the verge of escaping Jellal went crazy and forced her to leave destroying the ships so no one else could escape. "Then I went to Fairy Tail, the Guild Grandfather Rob was from" she says rubbing her arm feeling a little self conscious, she never wanted them to know since it would make her feel pathetic.

"That's a lie!" they turn to see Shô standing at the door Erza kicked down "You destroyed the ships we were going to escape on and then you left us" he explains what he and the others must have heard from Jellal when she left.

"That's the lie Shô" Simon says appearing behind Shô "Jellal went evil and attacked Erza before threatening her with our lives" he explains having seeing the encounter all those years ago "He then cast you all under a spell but since I lost my eye it wasn't as effective on me and a quickly broke out of his control" he says "Erza it's good to see you again" he smiles as the two old friends hugged. "I see you found my note Sasuke" he says turning to the Uchiha who gives a slight nod.

"When I attacked him at the Casino he slipped me a note explaining that Jellal's plan involves his twin brother Siegrain" Sasuke says "He also told me there is a Dark Guild of assassins working for Jellal" he adds, Shô had tears streaming down his face, for some reason what he was told was full of gaps and yet what Simon said matches the Erza he knew and adored like a big sister.

"E-Erza" she feels Shô hug her "You didn't betray me...I can't believe I attacked you" he says and she smiles, "It's Ok I was never mad at you" she says holding him gently. "We need to take down Jellal" Erza says "As long as he and this Tower are standing then the world is in danger she explains and they nod.

"We will split up" Sasuke says "Sakura and Lucy, you two will take that door" he says pointing "Natsu and Gray you guys take that one" he continues, "I'll go with you guys" Simon says and the Dragon Slayer and Ice Wizard nod. "I'll take this Route and Erza you take the last" he finishes and they split up their separate ways until it was just Erza and Sasuke standing there with Shô.

"I'll go on a head" Shô says seeing as Erza wanted to say something to Sasuke, _"Sister, I can see it in your eyes" _ he thinks running up a flight of stairs _"You don't have what it takes to kill Jellal"_ he says coming to a door deciding to wait for her there.

Back with Sasuke and Erza "You know the lay out don't you" she asks and he nods "So then do I have the door that leads to Jellal?" she asks looking away from him, her eyes widen when she feels his hand run through her hair.

"I like your hair" he says and she gasps slightly "Your path leads to Jellal" he finally answers still combing her hair with his fingers, "This is your fight I know that" he explains "I will cut off his reinforcements leaving him alone just for you" he continues "But if you expect to beat him then you will need to lose this Armour you have covered yourself with" he states.

"But without it...I will be vulnerable" she mutters quietly, he didn't understand her, she needed the Armour to be strong and fearless. "If I don't have it then I will be weak" she adds and he spins her around.

"I'll be your Armour" he declares and her eyes widen further slightly "You have a kindness in you that is smothered by this Armour so let me take its place" he explains as she stares at him in awe. "When I came face to face with my brother I needed to be heartless in order to kill him" he explains "And I regret that choice more than anything because once you discard your heart you may never find your way back from the darkness" he states "If you truly want to save Jellal from the darkness then you need to do it with a open heart filled with warmth and the Armour you wear restricts it" he presses his forehead to hers "I will be there to back you up so face him as Titania Erza of Fairy Tail!" he finishes breaking apart from her as she smiles nodding.

She leans in and kisses his cheek "I'll hold you to that Sasuke Uchiha Wizard Saint of Fairy Tail" she smiles and with that the two take off down their paths to face whatever got between them and Jellal.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Having had to split up from Gray and Simon, Natsu found himself in a room filled with Cat toys and other Cat related stuff. _"What a weird room"_ he thinks "Ha a Cat mask" he yells picking the Green mask up from the dresser and putting it on "Meow" he says posing like a cat "Yeah. I make an awesome cat!" he says and then tries to take the Mask off but then realizes its stuck "Ah! I can't get this stupid thing off!" he yells flailing on the ground struggling to get it off.

"_This guy is an idiot"_ Wall smirks standing behind him with his gun out aimed at Natsu but Millianna pushes him as he shoots causing him to miss, turning to her "What the Hell are you doing Millianna?" he asks in a yell as Natsu turns to them.

"I won't let you bully the Kitty Wally!" she says in a pouty yell and he just gaps at her in shock, the two face Natsu. "Millianna he's not a real cat!" he yells and Millianna gets a closer look and Natsu "Uh...Meow" Natsu says and she swoons.

"Ha! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu attacks but is tied up by Millianna's Nekōsoku Tube, "Fire Dragon!" he stops when he can't feel his magic.

"Bad Kitty!" Millianna scolds Natsu and Wally just sighs pointing his gun at Natsu "Later kid" he smirks. _"I guess it's worth a shot"_ Natsu thinks "Secret Move! ...Kitty in Distress" he says tilting his head with big Tears coming from the eyes "Meow?" he says looking at Millianna who suddenly tackles Wally.

"Millianna!" Wally yells as Millianna frees Natsu "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu says finishing them off, he manages to get the mask off and places the two of them on the Sofa.

"Why are you being so nice with us?" Millianna asks "Yeah aren't we your enemies?" Wally adds and Natsu shakes his head, after cooling down he managed to hear how these two considered Erza to be their sister so as mad as he was he is glad Erza has people outside the Guild like this.

"You are friends of Erza which makes you my friends" Natsu says "Erza never betrayed you, Jellal lied to you" he explains and the two look at him "She would be angry if I left you guys on the floor" he gives a big grin "Stay here until it's time to leave" he orders and the two nod, he then runs from the room upstairs.

**_Sakura and Lucy_**

Sakura and Lucy encountered the first member of the Assassin Guild Trinity Raven Vidaldus, he proved to be surprisingly difficult for Sakura since he was able to dodge her fists with ease, and since she had no Jutsu like Sasuke and Naruto she was soon providing back up for Lucy and her Spirits.

"You babes have no chance against me!" Vidaldus yells "Rock on!" he adds as Sakura pulls out a Scroll she had on her. "Ooh Whats that?" he asks curiously but before she can use it he plays a song "Rock of Succubus!" he says taking control of Sakura, her appearance becomes more wilder with her Pink Hair turning Purple with Pink Streak's, her clothes become more Punk rock.

"Oh yeah Rock star!" Sakura yells and Lucy's eyes widen in horror as Sakura lunges at her driving her fist into the ground shattering it. "Sakura snap out of it!" Lucy yells out, "Please I don't want to fight you!" she yells but Sakura doesn't say anything.

"Scream all you want but she is my little slave now" Vidaldus smirks "So get to the cat fight" he orders and Sakura's attacks become more focused and stronger.

"Lucy I can't control myself" Sakura mutters through a huge grin "I don't want to fight you either" she says and tries to resist the spell. "Yeah fight it Sakura" Lucy says and after a bit Sakura seems to regain control of herself activating the scroll she had saved from the war.

"Water Style Torrent flow!" she says and a huge wave heads towards Vidaldus, "Nice try but my Hair absorbs all kinds of fluids" he says and the water begins to be absorbed by his hair.

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius!" Lucy says and the Blue Haired Mermaid appears growling, she then floods the entire room, "So much water" Lucy and Sakura says simultaneously in a dizzy tone.

"Too much water...Oh this totally bites " Vidaldus says as his hair continues to absorb, Sakura then stands on the water charging at the Rock star Wizard "Cha!" she yells punching him so hard he loses his hair an slumps to the ground defeated.

"We did it" the two girls hug it out as Aquarius returns to the spirit world, "What now?" Lucy asks "We should head to the boats" Sakura says since they were both too tired to continue they would only get in the way.

**_Gray_**

Simon went after Erza once the path way divided again and Gray was left on his own, however he soon found himself in a room with an Own/man Hybrid just finished eating Natsu gaining some of Natsu's trademark Pink Hair, "Ah nothing better than some Dragon Slayer Magic" he says.

"Hey you spit my friend out" Gray demands as he sees Simon on a cage roof, Gray walked onto the cell roof across from the Owl man taking his shirt off.

"Another challenger I see" the Owl smirks "I am Fukuro of Trinity Raven" he introduces himself "I use absorption magic so now I have all of your friends magic power" he explains "Fire Dragon Roar!" Fukuro yells sending the attack at Gray.

Gray suddenly finds himself thinking of the time Erza joined the Guild, at first he hated the fact she always wore her Armour and sat alone which to him made her look like she thought she was better than everyone else. This led to many fights all of which she won with little effort, one day he found her by the lake crying and discovered she was shy and preferred to be alone. He then concluded for her not to cry that she needed to stay with Fairy Tail and people who loved her like family.

"Natsu's flames are way hotter!" Gray yells freezing the fire shocking Fukuro, "I won't let you guys hurt any of my family!" he says and Fukuro charges at him. "Maybe I should eat you as well" he says cockily trying to engulf Gray until his mouth is frozen open.

"You can't beat me with stolen magic" Gray yells "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance" he says defeating Fukuro who spits an unconscious Natsu up. "Gray you need to take him to the boats while I get to Erza and Shô" Simon says.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asks and Simon nods, with a nod Gray picks Natsu up and Carries him out down towards the boat.

**_Sasuke_**

Sasuke stood across from the final member Ikaruga, who was staring at him with lust which was something she never showed due to her cool manner, "I was hoping I'd fight you" she says holding her drawn sword pointed at him. "I hope you understand but I can't let you interfere" she explains.

"It's funny" Sasuke says flicking his head fixing his fringe drawing his Snake Sword "I was about to say the same thing" charging at her with great speed and force in his attempt to impale her, since she carried a sword she had some skill with it so he wouldn't have to hold back. As expected she gracefully and expertly dodges the attack before countering with a blow of her own grazing his shoulder causing a little blood to be drawn.

"First Point goes to me" she says with a smile as Sasuke rips the sleeve off, "Let's see how you handle this" she says thrusting the blade at him which he parries before cutting the cloth of her kimono. "Not bad this ties us at one point a piece" she smirks and he shakes his head, "Oh you disagree?" she asks.

"Yeah look" he says showing her his clean blade "No blood so it's not a point to me so it's still one point to zero" Sasuke explains and she smirks at his honesty, "Don't worry I will tie this up and end it with this attack though" he says as Lightning shoots from his body.

Her eyes widen as she takes up a defensive stance but it's too late as Sasuke cuts right through her sword in the blink of an eye she falls to the ground. "I'll spare you but should we cross paths again" he warns her and her head moves in a slow nod. He then begins walking up the stairs to back up Erza _"Please let her be ok" _he thinks

**_Erza and Jellal_**

After a heated encounter at first Erza had managed to push Jellal back slightly, in reality she expected more from him. "You're stalling" she says and he smirks, "But for what according to you all you people have been defeated" she says and he chuckles.

"Indeed you and your friends have gotten stronger" he says with a smile "I guess what I did for you all those years ago really where a good thing" he states and she replies with a low growl. "You are right, I am stalling" he says truthfully. "Any minute now the Council will fire an Etherion blast at the Tower and it will finally be complete" he says looking up "And then Lord Zeref will be resurrected and will lead us into a new era!" he declares loudly.

Erza now wearing a Sarashi, with a flame patterned bottom Hakama and a Single Katana she charges at him and pins him under him with the point of the sword "Fine then I'll let the Etherion take us both out" she says with no fear in her tone or eyes "It'll end like it started, just the two of us" she adds and he smiles.

"Perhaps that is the way it should be" He says being careful not to cut himself on the blade "I think I'd actually prefer that, after all these years of being a slave to Zeref I'd be happy to meet my end beside you" he explains suprising her.

"You...You were being controlled by him?" she questions and he looks away "Then...why now?" she asks slightly agitated "How come now you can resist?" she asks as the blade shakes.

"I could always resist it but the idea of accomplishing this goal was to great" Jellal explains "After everything we endured to see it unfinished felt wrong" he adds and she growls "However time is up" he smirks touching her wrist.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Gray, Natsu, Sakura, Wally, Shô and Millianna watch from a distance as a White blast engulfs the tower destroying everything in its way. "Erza! Sasuke!" The members of Fairy Tail yell in unison, "...Simon" the members of the Tower of Heaven say closing their eyes in prayer. Even the escaping members of Trinity Raven stopped to have a look back at the beam. When the light suddenly vanishes and a huge Lacrima Tower is in the place of the Tower of Heaven left all spectators shocked.

**_The Council_**

"The Tower absorbed the Etherion!" one of the members yells out while in the background looking down at the other members Siegrain smirks as Yajima confronts him "What have you done" Yajima asks as Siegrain vanishes suddenly as the Council hall begins to age and fall apart. "Whats going on" he wonders looking to see Ultear is responsible but before he can do anything he is forced to evacuate the building.

"Go now my beautiful and fufill your Destiny!" Ultear says in an orgasmic trance as the building crumbles to dust, Yajima watches her with utter shock in his eyes seeing her perform 'Lost Magic' however he can't do anything now as he runs from the building while Ultear vanishes with a light laugh.

**_R-System_**_

The Blast force Erza off of Jellal and he now stood looking around while she was in shock, "Now the final piece of the puzzle" he says to her as Siegrain walks past her.

"Siegrain...what are you doing here?" Erza asks gripping her sword tighter "I thought you didn't knew where your brother was and that you hated him" she says feeling vulnerable now as the twins stare at her with mirroring grins.

"Well you see" Siegrain glows "We aren't exactly twins" Jellal finishes as the two join together "Siegrain and I are one in the same" he smirks as Erza Charges only to be frozen, "Don't bother I placed a Bind Snake on you during that touching moment before" he smirks as a pillar of Lacrima sprouts up from behind her. "Goodbye Erza" he says walking over to her and pushing her into the Pillar and she begins to be swallowed by it.

"Damn it don't do this!" Erza yells struggling pointlessly as she stares at the back of Jellal's head before closing her eyes "Sasuke!" She yells and Jellal turns back to see the Uchiha pull her from the Lacrima Pillar holding her close to him jumping away.

"You called" he says and she looks up at him with a sigh of relief, "I told you, I'll be your Armour" he says and she smiles nodding "So you stay here" he says laying her down as his Sharingan blazes at Jellal "I'll put an end to this nonsense" he says and Jellal glows.

"Meteor" he says and suddenly vanishes moving really fast, "So Other worlder what makes you think you can beat me?" he asks with a smirk. His smirk vanishes when he collides with the back of the Susanoo hand.

"Because if you think you can out run my eyes with that level of speed then this fight is already over" Sasuke says as his Susanoo vanishes. _"I can't maintain it in this area" _he thinks figuring the rocks were responsible. Suddenly he is engulfed by a yellow stream that was fired from Jellal's hand.

"The Sharingan" Jellal says "The proof of being an Uchiha" he smirks as Sasuke emerges from the smoke with a few burn marks. "And they are much stronger than the last pair I faced" he says glowing yellow.

"You faced the Sharingan before?" Sasuke asks preparing a defensive stance _"So more than two Uchiha have ended up here_" he thinks "Tell me the name of the Uchiha you face before" he asks and Jellal smirks.

"His name was" Jellal begins with a menacing grin, Sasukes eyes widened when he saw something in Jellals eyes as the blue haired man's grin vanished.

"Itachi...Uchiha"

* * *

**The End**

**Dun Dun Duuuun!**

* * *

**Well here's the latest chapter, hope to see plenty of reviews**

**In the Next chapter Sasuke will find out Itachi once stood where he stands and may find a way back home, also Erza will find out that she means more to the world than she realizes.**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who review my work, it helps me update faster when I get a response.**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**Chapter** **8: Tower of Heaven (Part2)**

_**The Finale**_

* * *

"_The Sharingan" Jellal says "The proof of being an Uchiha" he smirks as Sasuke emerges from the smoke with a few burn marks. "And they are much stronger than the last pair I faced" he says glowing yellow._

"_You faced the Sharingan before?" Sasuke asks preparing a defensive stance "So more than two Uchiha have ended up here" he thinks "Tell me the name of the Uchiha you face before" he asks and Jellal smirks._

"_His name was" Jellal begins with a menacing grin_

"_Itachi...Uchiha"_

**_Naruto and Wendy_**

They arrived at the Cait Shelter Guild, Naruto learned that the whole town were members of this Guild and that while they don't make a lot of money they survive on what they grow themselves and their clothes where custom made and apparently very trendy, which could be true Naruto didn't strike as a fashion expert.

"Thanks for walking with us" Wendy smiles and Naruto gives his trademark smug grin, "But it looks like the Trains are still you" she says sounding slightly guilty for pulling Naruto away from his friends "And with the storm building up again there's no way that road will be safe" she says and Naruto can immediately tell this girl has a real habit of looking down at her actions and is full of uncertainty, this little girl is the image of Hinata so he knows she will find her confidence and sore like another Dragon Slayer he knew.

"It's fine" Naruto says patting her head to stop her from talking, she glances up at him with bright eyes open "I came because I wanted to, not because I had to" he gives her a smile "And the company was pretty good" he says and she smiles brightly at him, "Mostly" he glances at Carla her turns her nose up at him in response which causes Wendy to giggle. "Besides I'm sure I can find some place to lay my head for the night" he explains.

"You can sleep on our couch" Wendy says full of excitement of having Naruto sleep in her place since it's a way to pay him back and learn about Fairy Tail, while she was a proud member of Cait Shelter she always wished she could live in a real city.

"Thanks I'll take you up on the offer" he says before Carla can object, Wendy momentarily leaves Naruto alone to report back to her Guild master leaving Naruto to be gazed at by the other Guild members, they who are dressed like Wendy have a cheerful aura about them but Naruto's darker look gives off an unintentional intimidating aura. When he was changing his look he wanted something different from his old appearance but thinking back he should have tried something that didn't scream 'Evil'. Wendy and Carla quickly run back to him, "Sorry to keep you waiting" she says and he just smiles at her.

"Let's go I'm starving" he says and she smiles leading him to her home, which isn't too far from the cat shaped Guild hall. Once they enter Naruto can easily tell this is an all girls apartment seeing all the dolls and other glittery stuff. "So you got any food?" he asks having not really eaten much all day.

"Only Fruit" Wendy says and Naruto helps himself to an apple sitting down "So Naruto..." she says looking down at her feet. "You know Natsu the Salamander?" she asks and he nods, "Does he ever talk about the dragon that raised him?" she asks and he swallows his bite of the apple.

"Yeah, he said the Fire dragon left him 7 years ago" Naruto say's and her eyes widen since that was when Grandeeney left her but decides a non Dragon Slayer would know much about the topic, "And apparently he runs off whenever a rumour about a Dragon sighting" he shrugs "And always comes back with nothing to show" he finishes taking another bit from an apple.

"I see well then it was worth a try" She replies with a sigh as Naruto finishes the apple throwing it away. "Well I'm going to get to bed" she says seeing as Carla was already asleep in her bed, "There is a spare blanket in there" she says pointing to an airing cupboard. After she leaves he slips his coat off before hanging it up and getting the blanket using the surprisingly soft arm rest for a pillow as he soon falls asleep.

After a few hours his eyes open with the sound of a blood curling scream, he shoots up and rushes into Wendy's room to see her sitting up with a little sweat on her forehead. "Are you ok?" he asks stupidly considering her scream.

"Y-Yeah...just a nightmare" she replies, leaving the room Naruto returns with his coat and wraps her in it, he looked at her with a soft expression, despite being in a Guild he could feel her desire to have someone look after her... which isn't a bad thing and it made Naruto want to be that person.

"This should help you sleep" he says remembering how Jiraya's scent would find a way to calm him down during his time training with him, while he hasn't known her for more than a few hours he hoped his scent could do the same. It seemed to because she was soon fast asleep with a calm smile on her face wrapped in his coat.

"Thank you" he turns to see Carla looking at him "She has a fear of being left alone" Carla explains and Narutos eyes give off a soft expression understanding that feeling well.

"Even if we are in different Guild Wendy" Naruto says tucking her in "I will always be your friend" he says leaving the room, Carla smiles sincerely feeling the truth to his words and can tell he is a sincere person.

* * *

**Tower of Heaven**

* * *

"Did you say Itachi?" Sasuke asks in shock and is unnerved by this information, "its not possible" he says shaking his head, How could Itachi have been here? and more importantly...How did he get back?

"He came to this very tower almost 8 years ago" Jellal begins his tale, as Sasuke's guard drops completely being overwhelmed with questions in his mind.

_Flashback:_

_For a while now the Tower had become more and more tense, the Dark Wizards had begun to feel their hold on the slaves slip due to a rebellion led by a young Erza who had been taken away, after a few moments of battling the slaves are soon on the defensive as the Dark Wizards have begun to overpower them._

"_Come on guys fight!" she yells pointing a sword forward, meanwhile the captured Jellal was being corrupted by Zeref while the leaders watched. Jellal screamed as the process continued._

"_This boy will be the one" the main Leader smirks, suddenly as the ritual came to an end a bright light appeared in between them and Jellal, when the light fades they are left staring at a young man dressed in a black cloak with red Clouds, he wore a head band with a leaf symbol on it with a scratch going through the leaf._

"_What is this place" the new face asks looking around, he glances at the boy who had a crazy look in his eyes. "Where am i?" he asks the men who have taken a fighting stance. "Just tell me where I am and I can get going" he says._

"_You aren't going anywhere!" one shouts firing a spell at Itachi "This place could use more slaves" he says before falling to the ground dead, Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan is the last thing these men see before bursting into black flames Itachi's gaze turns to Jellal who believes him to be an incarnation of Zeref._

"_Master Zeref?" Jellal calls out and Itachi retracts his Sharingan looking down at the child "Now you can take me to Heaven!" he yells and Itachi begins to glow again._

"_I am not Zeref" Itachi says slowly beginning to fade, "My name is Itachi Uchiha and I belong somewhere that is not Heaven" he says "I am sorry I cannot be of further help but there is something I must do...someone I must protect" are his last words before he vanishes completely as Erza bursts in the room._

"_Master Zeref!" Jellal yells as more Guards chase Erza into the room, Jellal easily kills the men and then begins attacking Erza which would eventually lead to her 'betrayal' of her friends which was actually Jellal threatening them if she didn't leave._

_Flashback End_

"At that time I thought he was Zeref because of how he looked and the fact he could kill people just by looking at them" Jellal says "Zeref may or may not be resurrected by but my main goal his him" he smirks as Sasuke growls "Power like that will make me untouchable" he explains.

"Well you are in for a disappointing revelation" Sasuke says "Itachi Uchiha is my brother" he states and Jellal smiles with hope "And I killed him a long time ago" he says coldly suprising both Erza and Jellal. "So if you are interested in his eyes then look at mine since they are one and the same" he says charging at Jellal filled with hatred.

**_Outside_**

"We can't go back" Sakura says forcing Gray to sit down "If we do we'll just get in the way" she explains "Only Naruto can fight beside Sasuke" she adds knowing that made her feel weak but it was the reality the two are the descendants of the great sage and have power that sit's them above everyone else.

"But what about Erza" Gray asks and Shô, Wally and Millianna mention Simon, once he sees her eyes however he becomes quiet as Sakura wipes a single tear. "Fine then I'll leave her safety to Sasuke" he says sitting back.

"So how will we know when it's over?" Lucy asks but looks down when she gets no reply and many simply say a silent prayer for their comrades.

**_A Secret Location_**

"The pods have been prepared as have the Lacrima" a female says with a smirk "They are at a vulnerable state and should be pulled here any moment" she adds and a middle aged Scientist grins.

"Excellent" he says watching his test subjects through a Lacrima, _"Soon I will be able to prove Science is on par with Nature but in order to do this I will need your help again...Team 7" T_he mystery man chuckles to himself.

**_R-System_**

The battle continued as Jellal and Sasuke trade blows with their fists while Erza watches from the prone position she was left in due to being unable to move because of Jellal's binding spell. "Tell me Sasuke what kind of brother kills another?" Jellal mocks trying to get Sasuke to lose his cool and make a mistake.

"There is a lot more to it but it's something you needn't worry about" Sasuke says clipping Jellal's right arm with a Chidori spear. "And how many people did you kill to create this thing?" he asks as the two come to a halt "I was led astray and as a result I killed Itachi but you killed all those people to see a man you only saw for a moment" he states as Jellal grows holding his right Shoulder.

"What would you understand?" Jellal asks "You were born with colossal power and where surrounded by other just like you" he explains "I know all about the Element Nations and the Villages" he adds suprising Sasuke "Many of your kind came to this world but none where at the level of you, your brother and your friends" he states "So if I can get my hands on this power then I would be untouchable" he declares.

"The Tailed beasts" Sasuke says and Jellal smirks "You think they are easy to control but you're wrong" he states "They have more power than all of these Dragons this world reveres" he explains.

"But I bet you have the power to subdue and control them" Jellal smirks and his smirk grows when Sasuke doesn't respond. "Once I kill you I will take your power and sacrifice Erza to obtain the power I need!" he yells using Dark Grab on Sasuke which causes the Uchiha to be unable to move "Don't resist give in" he says with a smirk watching as Sasuke struggles to get free.

"Jellal!" Erza yells as a Susanoo hand forces him to move as it destroys the floor where it hit, "_Sasuke..." _she thinks glancing at the Uchiha who looks back at her "Don't lose" she begs and Sasuke nods, "Look out!" she yells and Sasuke turns just in time to see Simon dive in front of the attack to protect him. "Simon!" she yells and begins to move as the Bind spell slowly fades.

"Why did you protect me?" Sasuke asks and Simon glances at him with a faint smile as he coughs. "Y-You have Erza's heart...something I never could obtain...so you must live and keep it safe for me..." Simon explains and he looks away giving a single nod of understanding"Please take care of her for me" he asks and Sasuke looks down as the blur of the running Erza fell to her knees at Simon's side.

"Please Simon don't die" she begs and Simon's hand touches her cheek, "Please don't" she says as tears stream down her cheeks, she clutched his hand and gave it a soft squeeze, "Now that we have finally reunited you need to get off this island with me...I need you too" she whispers.

"Erza...I loved you all my life and if giving my life is the only way to help you then it's something I will gladly do" he says as his eyes begin to close as the light leaves them, Sasuke see's he the smile on his face showing that he had no regrets for his actions, just like Itachi he played the role of a villain in order to protect the person he loved most and died happily knowing he succeeded/

"Simon!" Erza screams as the ground cracks and then breaks under his body causing it to fall but before she can go with him she is being held in Sasukes arms. She looks into his eyes and her eyes widen looking at this new eye in Sasuke's left eye, however the more powerful sight was the single tear fall from his new eye.

"Jellal" Sasukes cold tone says as he is surrounded by purple, he looks up and Jellal's eyes widen when he stares into Sasuke's red Rinnegan eye "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." he declares and Jellal smirks, Sasuke Puts Erza down "Don't move from this spot" he orders and she is about to interject "If you get involved I can't guarantee I won't kill you by mistake" he explains knowing his Rinnegan is far stronger than the normal one. She gives a firm nod and watches as the men begin to size each other up, she can see that Jellal is unfazed by the death of Simon which makes her blood boil.

"So there is another form to the Sharingan" he muses but gets no response from Sasuke you begins attacking Jellal relentlessly easily over powering him with his physical power_ "Such power rivals even that of Dragon Force"_ Jellal thinks and is punched flying into a Lacrima wall.

Forming hand Seals "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke exhales a massive fire ball which engulfs where Jellal was but the Blue Haired Wizard saint managed to avoid the attack and begins to form the Abyss Break spell.

"You'll destroy the whole tower with that spell!" Erza yells but looking into Jellal's eyes she can see he has lost his grip on sanity.

"The Sharingan will grant me the freedom I deserve!" Jellal declares "I will be free!" he says and Sasuke momentarily sees Orochimaru, the snake Sannin coveted the Sharingan because of the way they copy Ninjutsu and make it easier to learn new Jutsu. But in Jellal's case he saw a glimpse of their power during perhaps his darkest time.

"These eyes will not give you freedom" Sasuke says "Only lead you to further darkness and hate...and loneliness" he explains but they fall on deaf ears "Very well" Sasuke says with a sigh, he knew the battle was over. Jumping into the Air in a flash Sasuke appears behind him then begins delivering a fast combo of attacks, once Jellal hit's the ground "Lions Barrage!" Sasuke yells using his left leg and driving it into Jellal's stomach ending the battle.

"Sasuke" Erza runs over to him to catch him as he falls, the Lion's combo has left him surprisingly fatigued as his eyes revert to normal further draining him of his energy, Erza allows him to use her as a balance.

"How strong are you" she wonders looking for an exit, she then sees that the towers Magic power is becoming more unstable and will lead to one outcome "This place is going to blow" she says and Sasuke glances at her as she lets him go and begins making her way to the Lacrima Jellal pushed her in_ "I get it" _she smiles pressing her hand against the Lacrima watching it go into it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks grabbing her other wrist "If you do this you don't know what will happen" he explains and she looks at him freeing her hand and pressing it against his cheek.

"If I don't then it will blow and many people will lose their lives" She says and can see he is about to reject so she quickly touches his cheek causing his eyes to widen while she gives a soft smile while running her fingers through the side of his hair"Take care of them Sasuke" she says slowly being pulled away and before Sasuke can do anything...she's gone.

* * *

**Nowhere**

* * *

Erza felt herself floating around _"Am I dead?" _she wonders then looks to see her appearance has changed to a white dress "What is this place" she looks around.

"Hello there" she turns to see a young man who looks a lot like an older Sasuke staring at her "My name is Itachi Uchiha, I am Sasuke's older brother" he says introducing himself.

"Sasuke's brother?" she looks at him "So he did kill you" she says and he nods "Is it true...did you really kill your whole family?" she asks and he looks off into the distance.

"I will let him tell you that story" Itachi replies and she nods knowing she couldn't force the issue, "Tell me why do you want to die?" he asks and she now looks away.

"It's not that I want to die... it's just that if I didn't then we would all die" She says "Besides this way they can be happy" she adds softly and Itachi closes his eyes before using his Sharingan to show her something

__Magnolia__

The Rain pours and all members of Fairy Tail surround a Grave with Erza Scarlet written on the Tombstone. _"My Funeral" _she thinks seeing Master Makarov step forward.

"Today we mourn the loss of a Star" Makarov begins and Erza see's Lucy and Wendy Crying with Mirajane and Elfman, Gray's eyes are stained from past tears and Naruto watches quietly from a distance "Erza was my daughter, as proud and strong as a Dragon and as gentle as a flower" he continues as more members begin to cry "She will be missed, never forgotten but the flame of her action will live forever in our hearts.

"Our actions are the cause of this" the head of the Wizard Council "And though it may seem hollow, her actions have made us decide unanimously to name Erza Scarlet a permanent Wizard Saint" he says but nobody seems to care.

"I won't accept this!" Natsu yells kicking the flowers from her grave "She's not dead!" he continues "I refuse to believe it!" he says as many Guild Members hold him down as he breaks down screaming in pain.

"No this isn't what I wanted!" Erza Yells "Wait...where is Sasuke?" she asks turning to Itachi who glances at her, "Don't tell me..did he die to?" she asks sounding heartbroken at the thought of killing the man who fought so hard to keep her safe only to die in her noble sacrifice

"Sasuke may give off a cool relaxed aura but his heart is more fragile than anyone you will ever meet" he explains and the zoom to a burning building, after her 'Death' Sasuke used his Wizard Saint status to learn more about Zeref and discovered Dark Guilds. "Sasuke will always follow one path when facing heartache" he explains "Revenge" he says in a cold tone "It has been his driving force since I turned him into the man he is" he explains "And he didn't just destroy the Dark Guilds but he killed everyone associated with the Guild" he finishes as Erza gets a cold shiver in her spine staring at Sasuke's Sharingan, blood splattered on his face from his victims as he stalks the last living member of the Guild.

__No Where__

The vision cuts out as Erza breaks down "I didn't want this" she says covering her mouth "I just wanted them to be happy" she explains and Itachi touches her shoulder.

"People won't miss me" he begins "My death had no impact on my world but yours will effect it" he explains as she wipes the tears away "I do not know how my brother, Naruto and Sakura came to your world but there is a chance they will return to our world so make the most of their the time they have to build a strong bond capable of lasting in two worlds" he says explains "Also I leave my foolish little brother to you Erza Scarlet...may you pull his heart from the Darkness of his past"

Erza's eyes open and she finds herself in Sasukes arms alive and well_ "Did he save me_" she wonders as the others run towards them, he sets her down in the shallow water because he was now out of energy. "You have gotten strong Erza" she looks out to the horizon after hearing Jellal's voice.

"Never doubt my power again Erza" Sasuke says warningly giving her a smirk and she smiles laughing slightly, soon after they find themselves at the hotel, Erza explained that Simon has died but denied it was by Jellal's doing. Sasuke had slept for almost two days, Erza ran to the Beach to see her friends Shô, Wally and Millianna sitting by a boat.

"Don't try and stop us" Shô says "We spent our whole lives at the Tower so we decided to see the world and find our place in it" he explains.

"Don't worry though, we promise to visit" Millianna says hugging Erza happily and Erza returns the hug, Wally and Shô join the hug.

"You got yourself a strong boyfriend" Wally smirks at Erza's blush "He reminds me of the Old Jellal and of Simon" he adds "Willing to go to any length to save you" he states and she gives a slight nod thinking of Jellal when they where kids, she would be forever grateful to the name he gave her.

"You take care" she says reequipping into her Farewell Fairy Tail Armour as Natsu uses his magic to create Fire works as a big send off for them as Gray and Lucy wave.

**_The Hotel_**

They arrive just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura glowing, _"No! Not now!" _Erza thinks as Sasuke looks at her "Seems like the time has come" she says and he nods.

"Sorry to save your life and run" he states trying to make light of it, "Thanks for everything Fairy Tail" he says to the stunned group.

"We will never forget you" Sakura says understanding what this meant, she was happy to be going back home to Konoha but a piece of her knew that once they did Sasuke would leave again and Naruto would probably do the same now that he was so important. She gives Lucy a tearful hug as Gray and Natsu watch on until the two vanish.

"Goodbye Naruto, Sakura...Sasuke" Erza whispers..."Perhaps we will meet again in the future and you can stay forever" she adds wanting to fulfil her promise to Itachi.

**_A Secret Location_**

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all unconscious appear in 3 pods, each have been stripped of their clothes "Let's begin the implantation" the Head scientist says laughing evilly as three levers are pulled as the water in the pods begin to glow and the three shinobi scream in pain.

"If all goes to plan then we will have the strongest trio of Wizards ever" the assistant says looking at the analysis "as expected they were slowly getting weaker due to their bodies changing to suit our world" he says showing the results.

"Soon they will be our key to control" the Head Scientist declares "With a lost magic so powerful they will dwarf that of Dragon Slayers" he smirks. "They will be!"...

"God Slayers!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, I may make edit's depending on how you guys review**

* * *

**while I asked what you thought of the idea of them becoming God Slayers in the process of losing their Jutsu the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of them being them, especially after reading a few crossovers of Naruto either being a God Slayer of a Dragon Slayer I think it's better if they use Magic so while they will be strong it will still be fair.**

* * *

**In the Next chapter Team Natsu will search Fiore in the hopes of reuniting with Team 7 and they will meet two new members to the Guild, one of which will leave them angered**

**Hope to see Loads of reviews and Faves**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartman**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed I hope to see plenty more :D**

**((Edited))**

* * *

**In this chapter I will (Hopefully) explain why I decided to make them god slayers, but the main reason is because Naruto and Sasuke alone could defeat all the Guilds together. So while making them God Slayer's seems like I'm making them stronger I am in fact making them weaker.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lost Magic**

_**God Slayers!**_

* * *

Two Months have passed since the battle at the tower of heaven, Makarov and Erza explained to the guild that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura came from another world and that is why they were so much stronger than them, because in their world there is more conflict and wars and death. Once they returned they learned both Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord had joined the Guild, and at first they opened up to Juvia quickly however Gajeel proved to be hard due to his negative comments regarding the guild and the fact he acts suspiciously when skulking around the Guild hall.

Natsu, Happy and Lucy went on a few jobs together while Gray did a few solo quests to improve his chances of being chosen for S-class trials despite them being almost 6 months away. Erza went on an S Class mission that took her away from the Guild for the two weeks, the only thing on her mind was kissing Sasuke at the tower, and she had done so believing it was her time to die and wanted to thank Sasuke for fighting for her. When she saw the vision and met Itachi she was left surprised thinking he was too friendly to be capable of killing his whole family, then there was Sasuke's reaction to her death, he was cold and relentless annihilating Dark Guilds and killing all who bore the guild mark.

Returning to the Guild she sees Natsu and Gray at each other's throats like usual, Lucy was sitting by the bar talking with Mirajane and Cana was drinking from a barrel like always _"I guess things are back to normal"_ she smiles a little, she would miss the Uchiha but he was back where he belonged as were Naruto and Sakura.

"Welcome back Erza!" Natsu smiles but is sent flying when Gray punches him in the face, "Hey what the hell Snow Cone!" Natsu barks rubbing his cheek. Gray smirks as his clothes come off "That's what you get for letting you guard don Coal Brain!" he smirks.

"Will you two knock it off!?" Erza yells and the two suddenly shrink in fear, "Aye!" they say simultaneously as Erza stomps to the Request Board taking one "Come on you guys" she says "If you have the time to act stupid around the guild then you come on this job with me" she says "You to Lucy" she finishes glancing at the blonde at the bar.

"Um...I got my rent paid so" she stops when Erza glares at her "I mean sure I can't wait" she chuckles nervously jumping off the bar stool joining the two cowering boys as the follow the Infamous Titania from the Guild hall to the Train Station.

* * *

**days after disappearing**

* * *

Over the two months Team 7 remained in an induced coma while the Scientists experimented on them, "It's as you said Sir" an intern says "Coming to this world affected their bodies" he says and the Head Scientist smirks.

"In our world there is no Chakra however Magic and Chakra are similar" he begins "Which means the Chakra they had was limited and never rejuvenated while they healed so the more they battled the weaker they got. however there bodies were absorbing the Magic from their surroundings" he says looking into the pods "However I believe in time their Jutsu would have taken on the traits of spells but this world is toxic due to the effects it has on the body" he continues "However the effects on them where lessened thanks to Sakura's Yin Seal and the chakra of the six paths however even in time that Charka would be converted and then their bodys would have failed" he finishes "But now we can infused them with Lost Magic which will allow them to absorb magic and become true God Slayers!" he declares.

"But sir we can't indoctrinate them" a woman says pushing her glasses up slightly "Due to their training as Shinobi their mental blocks are unbreakable" she explains and the Head simply smiles "Are you taking the investors money and resources and making them your soldiers?" she asks curiously.

"No I'm sure once we get started We will make them subservient" he shrugs off her question. "Still if we pull this off it will prove Science can overcome Mother Nature" he says in a short burst of excitement "Besides, aren't you curious to see how they will adjust to their new abilities?" he asks and she scoffs looking away.

"You're in charge" she says simply walking away and he smirks, the Pods begin to bubble as the Lacrima are implanted in the three, Sasuke's pod turns white, Sakura's turns blue and Naruto's turns Grey.

"Since they have no previous knowledge in magic we will have to implant memories of this world and how it works" he says, it was a weird but their Psyche would block any thoughts that coded indoctrination however anything else passed right through. Many of the Scientists could easily crack their brains and make them susceptible to Indoctrination but after seeing their memories and everything they endured to this point made it seem unfair to add to their misery. "We will give them this power as a reward for living through such heartache" finishes, "At first it may seem like you've lot your Jutsu however all you need to do is re-find them" he says to the pods "Chakra and Magic are similar but Spells and Jutsu aren't so you will need to rediscover your old abilites and how they have changed" he finishes walking away

**_Present time Team Natsu_**

They sat on the train, as expected Natsu was curled over due to his motion sickness, Erza looked out the window. "So Erza...how have you been?" Lucy asks curiously as Gray sits quietly observing the two girls.

"Good" Erza replies thinking that Lucy was referring to the Tower, while it's been two months the two haven't really spoken much at least not enough to discuss what happened. Of course Lucy was talking about Sasuke since she could tell that Erza had feelings for him even if she was unaware of them herself.

"I see well you look like your old self again" Lucy smiles and Erza simply nods, "So what's this job" she asks and Erza hands her the Flyer, "Slay a Sky Wyvern!" she yells drawing the attention of the carriage.

"I had heard that a Wyvern had made its net on a hill overlooking the village and it attacked recently" Gray says adding his voice to the conversation "So they want us to kill it...that seems odd" he adds.

"True but a job is a job and Wind Wyvern scales are rare and worth a fortune" Erza says as the Announcer calls out the next stop and the Fairy Tail Wizards got off the train before remembering "Natsu!" they yell together looking back as the train pulls away from the station.

**_Magnolia_**

Gajeel walked from the Guild heading to his next job, however he is confronted by Team Shadow Gears Jet and Droy while Levy hides behind a tree. She knows Black Steel Gajeel will destroy them if they confront him but the two men are determined to get revenge for what he did.

"Listen here" Jet says pointing at the Iron Dragon Slayer who stops and glances at them, his stare causes Levy to further hide behind the tree. "Master may have allowed it but I don't want you in Fairy Tail!" he yells.

"Come on Guys there is no need for this" Levy says trying to reason but her inability to hide her fear of Gajeel just angers her teammates more.

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" Gajeel asks with a shrug "I have a Job so if we're doing this then let's get started" he says and is kicked flying by a super fast Jet "Gaah!" he yelps but before hitting the ground, Droy throws seeds on the ground which turn into Plant like fists which punch Gajeel away.

"OK Guy's he is down" Levy says coming out slightly _"Why isn't he fighting back?"_ she thinks before the realization hit's her _"He's letting them vent on him as a repentance" _ she is about to stop them when she feels a terrifying presence behind her, turning around her eyes widen.

"So the rumours are true" Jet and Droy turn to see Laxus standing next to Levy with his arms crossed, he had been away for a few months and is only now returning. "That senile old fool let the guy who wrecked our Guild Hall join?" he says walking up to Jet and Droy "Glad to see guys giving him what he deserves" he growls.

Gajeel screams as he is engulfed in a massive Lighting attack which destroyed the ground underneath the Dragon Slayer, once the smoke clears Gajeel is on the ground burned badly and now Jet and Droy Realize what Gajeel had been doing. "OK Laxus I thinks he's had enough" Jet says and Laxus continues kicking Gajeel's head. "He's had enough!" Jet yells and Laxus fires a Lightning bolt which flies past them and straight for Levy.

She closes her eyes hearing Jet and Droy yell her name, expecting to be hit her eye open in shock when she sees Gajeel standing in front of her, his arm transformed to absorb the blow "G-Gajeel" she says hesitantly as Laxus walks off, "Let me help you" she says but he walks away.

"Leave me alone I got stuff to do" his tone is weak and he stumbles in pain but continues walking and Levy looks on feeling a warmth in her stomach.

* * *

**Team Natsu**

* * *

Having regrouped with the others Natsu led them into the village to meet the client, looking at the Village they see many farms and few shops, a village that depends on itself and has no Guild would be prey for Monsters like Wyverns. The owner of the Farm which holds the huge hill the Wyvern has decided to make its nest.

"Hello, you must be the Wizards from Fairy Tail" he says "I am Richard and this is my wife Sharon" he says introduce themselves to Team Natsu, the Wizards then introduce themselves and Richard invites them in for Tea. "Well despite what it says on Job I decided that killing the pour creature seems inhuman" he says looking down.

"I'm glad, I really didn't want to kill the Wyvern" Erza admits "Wind Wyverns despite their viciousness towards humans they are herbivores which is why it was attracted to this place" she explains.

"So I would like you to drive it away and I will pay you double to not kill it" he says and his wife places a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Alright!" Natsu says jumping up "Let's get started" he says running from the house followed by Gray and a yelling Lucy calling him an idiot. Erza stays behind for a moment before running out after them.

**_Inner Conscience 3 weeks after Disappearing_**

__Sakura__

Sakura opened her eyes as she drifted along the sea, sitting up she sees nothing for miles around. Naruto! Sasuke!" she calls out "...Hello?" she says a little quieter. She walks for a few minutes before bending down running her fingers through the water and smiles "It's cold" she says.

"Cold as ice?" she screams in surprise punching the person behind her, "OW I think you broke my nose" her eyes widen when she realized who she punched.

"Gray" she says "Oh I'm sorry" she says helping him up as Gray simply smirks "Where are we?" she asks and he sighs.

"I don't know" he shrugs now in his underwear and she sighs covering her blush But I am here to help you master this new power you have" he says smirking.

"New power?" she question sand he nods pointing at her and the ea around them begins to shake with waves. _"What is this sensation?" _she thinks to herself as Grays begins to freeze the Sea.

"Together we will master this power and have you back in the Guild in no time" he smirks extending his hand which she takes to begin the unknown journey with her Guild mate.

__Naruto__

Naruto Stared around a room made of Iron "OK I'm gone" he blurts out heading for the door, opening it he sees Minato and Kushina standing in the Hallway "Mom...Dad?" he calls out and they stare at him.

"It's good to see you Son" Minato says patting Naruto's shoulder "I got worried when you disappeared suddenly from the battle field but it seems you ended in Fiore like I did a long time ago" he states.

"You went to Fiore?" Naruto asks for confirmation and Minato nods "But how?" he asks and Minato takes a deep breath looking to begin a long explanation.

"When I was learning my Teleportation Ninjutsu" Minato explains "I stayed there for a time before managing to reverse back to Konoha" he continues "But it seems you won't be going back" he says sadly.

"Naruto you no longer have Chakra" Kushina says suprising Naruto "But don't worry you have a new power" she smiles "Much like you determination and heart it's the power of Iron" she explains "And down there is your mentor" she says.

"Tell me Dad...what happened to happened to Kakashi Sensei" Naruto asks and Minato looks at his son.

"He vanished too" Minato states and Naruto's eyes fill with hope thinking that their Mentor was in the same dimension as them. "We have to go but don't worry we will always be here" he explains and they both touch his chest and it turns to Iron before reverting back to normal. Naruto walks down the hall and opens the door. Immediately tears form in his eyes when he sees Jiraiya standing in his path.

"Pervy-Sage" Naruto says and Jiraiya smirks at his number one knuckle head Shinobi.

"Who else is better suited to train you?" Jiraiya asks and Naruto nods in agreement, "But before we start" he says taking out a two stick cantaloupe ice pop and breaking it down the middle, "So tell me have you met any cute girls?" he asks with a perverted grin, with a sigh Naruto begins laughing joined by Jiraya.

__Sasuke__

Sasuke looked around saw a holy Light beneath his feet "Where am i?" he wonders and begins to walk around until he see's "Erza?" he calls out to the red head who turns to him "What is this?" he asks and she smiles.

"This is your new power" Erza says hugging him, this action surprises him "You lost all your Shinobi power due to coming to this world, what you have been using up until now was only what remained of that power that came to this world with you but it wasn't meant to last" she explains.

"So you're saying that...I was losing my powers from the start?" He asks and she nods "So when we began to glow..." he stops.

"That was you...ceasing to exist" she says simply yet bluntly "However you have been revived thanks the Lost Magic and thanks to someone who knows more about both worlds" she explains touching his chest as a bright light shoots from where she touched, "Come back to me Sasuke" she says "You saved me and left before I could return the favour so if you stay gone forever I'll kill you" she smiles and he closes his eyes being engulfed by light. "But don't worry I'll help you master this power" she says "Because I believe in you"

**_Team Natsu_**

They watched as the Wyvern flew away, they destroy its nest so it has no reason to return "It's a shame" Lucy says "It didn't know any better yet we destroyed its home" she explains with a sigh.

"Out here is rare for a Wind Wyvern to make it's nest" Erza says "By doing this it may find more of its kind and start a family" she says and for some reason her thoughts bring Sasuke to the surface "It is nice to have one" she adds in a whisper.

"Well with that done so is our Job" Gray says making his way down the hill "So let's go get paid" he says and his female teammates glance at him "Clothes" they say in unison and he stomps his feet "Later" he mutters annoyed as he continues to walk in his underwear.

"Yeah Job well!" he stops and begins sniffing, he walks to the opposite side of the hill "I know this smell" he says catching their attention before he runs in search of the source.

"Natsu!" they yell together chasing after their Dragon Slayer Teammate, "Oh boy there he goes" Happy says with a shrug before realizing he has been left on his own. "Hey!" he yells flying after them.

"What is it?" Erza asks as she catches up "Who is it?" she asks as Gray and Lucy trail behind them as Happy flies above them. He turns sharply into a valley that wouldn't be seen unless you knew where to look but Natsu's case his nose led them to a hidden door.

**_yesterday in the lab_**

"What do you mean we are abandoning the facility!" a Thought projection of Ultear asks "You had one goal!" she says verbally assaulting the head scientist who simply shrugs.

"The Lacrima have successfully bonded with them however it seems they will no longer respond to anything we implant" he explains "Sakura has amazing control of her mind and can block anything" he begins "Naruto has many seals on his mind protecting his will and Sasuke" he thinks back to when an Amaterasu almost burned down the lab "He has a protective brother" he states and Ultear growls cutting the transmission.

"Sir why won't you complete the assignment?" an intern asks and he simply glances at them with a small smile.

"I took this job to create pillars of good who will stop the Balam Alliance from accomplishing their evil deeds" he explains "Grimoire gave me the tools and these three gave me the warriors that can utilize this power" he turns to his workers "This act will cost me my life but you all will be spared" he smiles "My friends this may be good bye but remember when the Balam Alliance falls it will have been thanks to you" he states.

"Thank you for the honour of working for you" they say in unison and all Scientists leave with the Leader heading off on his own to face his end.

**_Present_**

Natsu kicks the door down "Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!" he yells and the others eyes widen in shock, "I smelled their scent and my nose is never wrong" he says and after a few minutes of walking they find the only room with a light still on.

"There" Gray yells pointing at the pods with their members in it "I'll get them out" he says forming his hand sign "Ice-Make" he is cut off by Erza.

"Don't you could kill them" she says walking to a Video Lacrima, using her magic she turns it on.

"_Hello Wizards of Fairy Tail, My name is Kabuto Yakushi" _A white haired elderly man introduces himself _"Like them I come from a different world but arrived here before they did" _he explains_ "I owed these three for what they did in our world so I have helped their bodies evolve to use Magic" _he continues pushing up his Glasses _"This was due to what I learned from Lord Orochimaru who came to this world during his younger years" _he states _"After countless years of research I came to this world with the goal of dominating it however my body succumbed to side effects and my body aged because of it" _ he says _"These three will never have to worry about the same faith as me because they were strong enough to adapt" _ he finishes as the signal begins to fade_ "Treat them as Family because despite what I've done they are still surrounded by unknown things and will need friends who they can trust...tell them...tell them an Old enemy says goodbye" _ the Lacrima explodes and the Pods shut down.

Suddenly with a collective gasp Team 7's eyes open but due to the Stasis they are still unable to move as Gray and Natsu break the glass "Ahh!" Sakura covers herself while Lucy is happy it's not her naked for once "Lucy give me your Clothes!" Sakura yells trying to gouge out Gray's, Naruto's and Natsu's eyes. She would attack Sasuke to but he is too busy staring at the ceiling.

"It's Cold" Sasuke mutters as the rest sweat drop at his excellent deduction, soon they are dressed in their old clothes and stretching their muscles "How long were we in those pods" he wonders as he sees Erza examining the files.

"Two months" Erza says "If you were in them the moment you vanished that day" she adds before smiling "I'm glad to see you all" she says and they nod. They walk from the lab "We should close this up" The Scarlet Wizards says feeling that they would regret it if they didn't.

"I'll do it" Sasuke says "Susanoo" he calls out but nothing happened "Sharingan!" he yells but nothing happens, Naruto tries to summon sage chakra but can't sense any, Sakura looks at her reflection and sees her Yin seal was gone and she no longer had Chakra control.

"The vision" Naruto says and his teammates look at them "I had a dream I was being trained by Pervy Sage" he explains while Natsu and the others exchange looks _"Pervy Sage?"_ they all think together.

"I was being trained by Itachi" Sasuke says, he had no intention of saying he was trained by Erza and that she was very seducing during the whole time. "What about you Sakura?" he asks looking at the Pinkette.

"At first it was Kakashi, then Lady Tsunade" she lies as well having a similar experience with Gray "I learned Sea God Slayer Magic" she states.

"I learned Iron God Slayer Magic" Naruto says and the two glance at Sasuke "Did you learn God Slaying Magic?" he asks.

"White God Slayer Magic" he says and the three begin to think back, Erza and the others are dumbstruck by this revelation, "But I am unsure how it works" he admits looking at his hands. He felt a new sensation that was perhaps magic but he was unsure how to activate it. Suddenly his hands glow white "This is that spell" he says as everyone watches "White God's Evil Extinction!" he yells firing a huge blast of white and black spiralling energy down the path destroying a chunk of the Lab.

"My turn!" Naruto says trying to do the same "Iron God Satan's Sword!" he says and like Gajeel his right arm morphs into a Sword which pierces the Mountain before he slices up causing a cave in. Finish it off Sakura" he yells

"Sea God!" she yells as she glows Blue "Torrential destruction!" the Blue Aura turns into a huge stream of Black and Blue Water that washes away the rubble leaving a new path in the mountain.

"They are so powerful" Lucy says "And scary" she adds and Natsu smirks intent on challenging them later, the three God Slayers stand side by side admiring their work.

"So this is the power of a Lost Magic" Gray says while Team 7 exchange looks and fist pump eachother.

"We can worry more about this when we get back to the Guild" Erza says as the others quieten down to listen "We need to get back and collect our payment" she states and Natsu and the others all perk up at the thought of getting paid. _"Sasuke...why does the gap between us continue to grow?"_ she thinks as they walk she glances at him as he smirks looking at his equal happy Teammates _"I will show you my strength" _she thinks as Sasuke glances at her before blushing looking away which confuses her.

**_Meanwhile_**

Thanks to the deep forest and the sharp turn Natsu and the others took Happy floated helplessly above the area crying big anime tears "I'm Lost!" he whines "It's not funny when it happens to me!" he yells causing a bunch of Wing Fish to fly away "I'm cold" he mutters in a pathetic tone flying in Search of his friends.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I may go into further Detail on why they lost their Chakra as the Story progresses so don't complain about Plot holes or anything like that since it will be part of the overall story.**

**I had planned to make Naruto a Sky God Slayer since I am planning to make him and Wendy like siblings and that he used Wind Chakra but I thought Iron God Slayer sounded cooler and it can mean him and Gajeel will become close, Similarly I was going to make Sasuke the Flame God Slayer but I have plans that will be explained later.**

**Since I made the God Slayer Magic styles up I could use a hand in the creation of spells, Either by PM of Review just send in Idea's and the ones I pick will have chapters dedicated to them(It's basically a Cyber High five :P)**

* * *

**In the Next chapter: The Battle of Fairy Tail!**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Question:**** What would Sasuke eat Element wise? Like when Sting eats the Arrow, what does that show?**

* * *

**Thanks to all those Who Reviewed I hope to see plenty more**

**For everyone upset about the God Slaying Magic don't worry i intend to work their old skills back into it in later chapters(It will be a while but they will get some basic Jutsu back in the next Arc)**

* * *

**Thanks to Syareoo and yukicrewger2 who gave me a few good Ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Battle of Fairy Tail (Part 1)**

_**Defeat your friends**_

* * *

A few days had passed since Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura returned. The members of Fairy Tail threw a huge celebration party which ended in loads of people getting drunk and the rest having a huge brawl destroying almost everything, now only two fighters were left standing, Naruto and Sasuke.

Those who were still conscious watched the two God Slayers stare each other down with intense aura, it was as if two enemies were about to brawl. "So Sasuke, Are ready to eat the floor boards?" Naruto asks with a smirk putting his fists up.

"It's a hundred years to early for you to ever make that happen" Sasuke says confidently, despite no longer being able to use Ninjutsu the two still had Taijutsu and all the years of honing their reflexes made them easily the best hand to hand fighters in the guild, however...

"Cha!" Sakura punches the ground causing the two God Slayers flying, Sakura retained her enormous strength which meant she was technically stronger than Naruto and Sasuke when it came to physical battle. _"This is the best thing ever!"_ Sakura says as she has both her team mates on the ropes, back in their world this would never have happened but now she was on par with the two after years of chasing their backs. They stood in a triangle, glowing with dark aura, "They're going to use their magic!" a member says as people begins to make their way to the exit.

"Sea God..."

"Iron God..."

"White God..."

"Are you three insane!?" Makarov yells using his Titan magic to crush the three under his giant hand "Using your magic while not fully understanding it would kill us all" he explains as the three lay in a small creator in tremendous pain, "I have contacted the Magic Council about this so until they reply no jobs" he says and the three sit up.

"Tss I would have won" Sasuke grunts standing up and dusting himself off while Naruto crosses his arms with a pout hating that he didn't get to beat on Sasuke, while Sakura simply laughed, soon after the Guild is cleaned up and things are back to normal. Sasuke wanted to go somewhere and train and Sakura decided to go with him, Naruto was about to but he saw Mirajane carrying a heavy box so he decided to help her out.

"Here let me" Naruto says surprising Mira slightly as she handed the box over to him, "So Mira, Erza told me you were a, S-Class Wizard" he begins and she smiles looking at him "Did something force you to retire or something?" he asks.

"Yeah" she says but looks away unsure if she wants to talk about it "It's a painful memory" she adds and Naruto nods, they enter the basement for storing certain food and mostly the Alcohol.

"Then forget I asked" Naruto says in a soft tone as he puts the Box down and turning to her "There are things I hate remembering too so I get not wanting to talk about them" he explains with a sad smile "But I consider us friends even if we haven't spoken much" he adds and begins to walk back towards the stairs until Mira grabs his wrist.

"I want to show you something" She says in a whisper "In town" she adds and he gives a single slow nod before following her out of the Guild, they are watched by Mira's brother Elfman with a serious expression.

**_Shoreline_**

"Sea God's Bellow!" Sakura says as she shoots a massive Stream of Black and Blues Water from her mouth which seems to have a huge range attack wise as it spreads on impact with enough force the cliff that was hit by the recoil crumbled.

"_She's mastering it so fast" _Sasuke thinks genuinely impressed as he steps up, "Stand back" he says to her, not in an ordering way like the old Sasuke but more like a request. Doing so Sakura watches as her teammate takes a stance, "White God's Bellow!" he yells firing a White stream with a Black outline from his mouth. Unlike Sakura's Bellow which was wide and meant for hitting multiple targets it was shorter stretching about 12 meters, Sasukes was thin and long and focused like a sniper, with force it can cut through the Sea, his Bellow was the longest of the three stretching to almost 27 meters. Also unlike Sakura's his Bellow can curve making it even more precise, however it loses power in curving and the longer the attack is stretched the weaker the force on impact.

"Awesome Sasuke" Sakura compliments and Sasuke nods, "Shame Naruto is too busy to train as well" she says and Sasuke grunts. "What should we work on next?" she asks and he scratches his chin.

"You mentioned you have some support spells..." how do they work?" he asks and she closes her eyes to access the info stored in her brain, after a few hours the two sit down, "Sakura...what do you think of all this...losing the Ninjutsu we spent years mastering?" he asks, it wasn't so much the Fire style and the Lightning style but the fact he could no longer activate his Sharingan.

"I don't know how to feel honestly" Sakura admits "I still feel like me...I have all the memories of my life in Konoha and with the others only now" she trails off and Sasuke sighs.

"Like they are a dream and we've only just woken up?" he asks and she nods "Without the Sharingan I am not fit to call myself an Uchiha" he states sounding angry "I can't face Itachi and my parents until I get them back" he finishes.

"What about the Madara's Rinnegan?" Sakura suggests and Sasuke seems to begin thinking on it "I still know how to do the Transplant" she adds seeing that she is helping him for a change.

"I'll think on it..." Sasuke says standing up "Right now i have no idea what would happen if I implant them while my body adjusts to the Lacrima" he says and offers his hand which she uses to lift herself up "Thank you Sakura" he says and she smiles nodding as the two walk off heading to the Guild for food.

**_Team Natsu_**

"I want to finish this job so I can back and fight Naruto!" Natsu yells as the Train takes off "Uuuuh I'm gonna be sick!" he says weakly as the others sweat drop as the Dragon Slayer slumps over.

"Quite the thing them coming back as they are" Gray says to Erza who looks out the window to see Sasuke and Sakura Training "I never knew there was a Magic like that" he adds, "And if anything I wonder who that Kabuto guy is?" he asks and Erza shrugs.

"True there any many things about magic we don't know about" Erza says with a serious expression "Magic still has so many mysteries both wonderful and bad" she explains while Lucy listens in "That's why being part of a Guild helps us come closer to understanding this wonderful gift" she finishes and Gray and Lucy smile.

"It's nice to have them back" Lucy says after a moment "If they left after only being involved with Guild Wars and other bad stuff then they would have a bad opinion on what being in a Guild is like" she explains, she was right they came just before the war with Phantom Lord and then all what happened with the Tower of Heaven, then they disappeared so it was good they were back now especially with the Fantasia Parade around the corner.

"Well this job should be over was and we can be back first thing in the morning and help them get ready" Gray says and the train pulls into its first stop on its way to their destination.

* * *

**Later with Mira and Naruto**

* * *

Almost like the weather knew the rain began to pour as they entered the cemetery, Mira led Naruto quietly up to the grave of her baby sister "Everyone n the Guild knows about this" she says and Naruto reads the Grave with the Fairy Tail insignia on it.

"here lies Lisanna Strauss" he begins "Beloved Sister and Friend and a proud member of Fairy Tail" he has to kneel down to read the bottom "May she be forever looking our way" he glances at Mira as she wipes a tear away. "I see" he says looking away "She's your sister" he states in a whisper.

"It was a dark day" Mira says looking to the side "After that I lost my power" she begins "You see me, Lisanna and Elfman have the same magic called Take Over" she explains "Elfman is the Beast Soul, Lisanna the Animal Soul...And I am the Satan Soul" she says suprising Naruto.

"I never thought a sweet girl like you would have a Satan Soul" Naruto admits "So you lost your fighting spirit when Lisanna died" he says standing up "You don't have to tell me in detail" he says softly "But I should treat you to some tea for making you come out here and relive a painful memory" he offers.

"Shouldn't you be training?" she asks not wanting to waste his time, "I mean you are new to Magic and yours is pretty dangerous" she adds with a nervous chuckle, Naruto simply shrugs taking her by the hand.

"Sasuke Can yell at me later" he says giving his trademark grin gently pulling her with him to a Cafe in Magnolia, sitting there for a while in silence Naruto decides he should open up a little "I'm an orphan" he says catching her attention "And I grew up alone" he continues and she can't help but remember when her parents died and she was left to care for her brother and sister, "But then I met Sakura and Sasuke and we became a team" he smiles "I see them as my brother and sister although for the longest time I was in love with Sakura" he admits and Mira giggles.

"You would have made a cute couple" she says covering her mouth to hide her smile, "So what happened?" she asks curiously feeling a bit more cheerful after that dark moment, the Sun had returned as well peering from the clouds.

"She was in love with Sasuke" he states, "At first it was like a school girl crush and many girls had one on the guy" he says trying not to sound jealous "He's always been a cool acting guy which got all the girls hot and sweaty" he says now trying not to sound bitter.

"He seems to have an Aura that would attract hordes of girls" Mira points out remembering she thought he was cute when they met "But don't worry you will be attracting girls in no time too" she says and he glances at her.

"I'd be happy with just one girl who will accept me for who I am" he says and her eyes widen slightly with this declaration "I have a dark past and it will take an amazing girl to be able to look past it" he says "But I know she's out there" he smiles looking up to the sky before looking at Mirajane "Right?" he asks with a smile.

Blushing she nods before smiling herself "Of course" she says and the two continue to drink their tea, _"Naruto is quite the interesting guy"_ she thinks to hersef watching the young man pick up a slice of toast _"But I smell a Demon aura from him"_ she adds sipping her tea with a little more seriousness to her gaze.

**_Later at Fairy Tail_**

"You wanted to see me Mak-Master" Sasuke says almost say Makarov's name, Makarov hands him a letter "A Wizard Saint Meeting?" he asks looking at the Guild Master.

"It seems there will be a meeting to discuss who will replace Siegrain as a member" Makarov explains "And with the Council temporarily out of commission the decision has fallen to us who are already members" he finishes.

"So the meeting is in four days" Sasuke says after reading more of the letter, "I see so only one of us can go" he sees at the bottom, "Shouldn't you be the one to go?" he asks wondering why Makarov was not going.

"Well it'll give you the chance to meet the other members" Makarov says taking a drink of alcohol "After all that happened you missed the last meeting and never got the chance to introduce yourself" he explains standing on the bar counter. "There is another topic that wasn't for paper" he says in a serious tone indicating for Sasuke to follow him to his office.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk with?" Sasuke asks closing the door behind him, his eyes widen when he sees all the posters of pin up girls from Sorcerer Weekly. He closes his eyes _"Uh I can't un-see this" _he thinks rubbing his temples.

Coughing to clear his throat "It's about the Balam Alliance" he says "A group known as Oracion Seis have been working more actively since the Council's collapse" he explains "So the other Guild masters and I will be holding a meeting of our own to discuss the matter" he continues "It will take place after the Fantasia Parade" he states "So I'll leave the Wizard Saint matter to you" he finishes and Sasuke nods.

"You can count on me" Sasuke says "Can I give an opinion at the meeting on who should join?" he asks and Makarov nods, turning around to leave but before he can open the door.

"Wait one more thing" Makarov says and Sasuke turns around "Which girl do you find cuter?" he asks showing the God Slayer two posters "She's got a curvy figure but this one's got ample breasts and great legs!" he says gleefully "Honestly I could stair at them both all day and not get bored" he says doing a happy twirl "So who do you like Sasuke?" he asks getting no reply, "Sasuke?" he turns around and gasps loudly as he is met with an un-happy looking Mirajane.

"Master..." her tone is blank and terrifying,

"Sorry" he weeps as she begins tearing down his posters without mercy despite his pleas.

* * *

**The following day**

* * *

"Miss Fairy Tail?" Sakura asks for confirmation sitting across from the gleeful Lucy "Those kinds of competition's don't interest me" she smiles sipping from a bottle of water, since becoming the Sea God Slayer she had consumed a lot of water...though it could be worse...

"Naruto! Gajeel!" Mirajane yells to the two men sitting at the bar eating her cutlery "You'll drive us to bankruptcy" Makarov yells at the two as well as the exchange a smirking look and continue eating, Sasuke has yet to figure out what he can eat.

"Well the prize money for the competition will pay off my rent for a while" Lucy comments with a joyful look "Then I'll be safe from scary missions" she explains "Being in this Guild has put me through more life threatening situations, one after the other" she whines.

"Well I'll be rooting for you" Sakura says with a smile and Lucy smiles back "But it looks Erza and Cana will be entering it too" she says pointing to the signup sheet.

"Bye Bye prize money!" Lucy's head hits the table with a thud as who anime tears fall from her eyes, Sakura pets her head and watches Sasuke Leave the Guild hall. _"Where is he going?" _she wonders as Mirajane quickly gets up on stage to begin the Miss Fairy Tail pageant.

**_Outside_**

As Sasuke walked he bumps into a man with Long green hair, "Excuse me" he says and Sasuke glances at his hand to see a green Fairy Tail Symbol on his hand "I take it you are a new member?" he asks.

"Newish I've been a member for a few months" Sasuke replies "A week or two longer than I've been a Wizard Saint" he adds seeing as everyone else knows already. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he introduces himself to the unknown Fairy Tail Wizard.

"Freed Justine" the Green Haired man introduces himself to Sasuke "I am a member of Fairy Tail's Thunder Legion that is led by Laxus Dreyer" he says in a proud way.

"I met Laxus a while back" Sasuke says and freed looks at him with a confused expression since they only met today "It was a while back and he lost to my teammate in an arm wrestling match" he says neglecting to motion it was Sakura so it was understandable that he lost a game of physical strength.

"I see... well if you'll excuse me" Freed says as he begins to leave, once he hears Sasuke's footsteps he turns back around to give a harsh glare at the retreating Uchiha.

**_Later at the End of the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant_**

"So which of these lovely ladies will take home both the Title of Miss Fairy Tail and the 400,000 Jewel prize?" Max Alors a member of Fairy Tail who is playing the role of the announcer asks.

"I declare that I am the winner" everyone turns to see Evergreen as the Girls on stage turn to stone, the girls include Bisca, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza and Sakura who had been coerced into participating.

"What is the meaning of this?" Makarov asks as Laxus, Freed and Bickslow appear beside Evergreen, "Laxus!" the Master yells as Naruto, Gray and Natsu stand beside him.

"Relax old man" Laxus smirks glancing at the trash in his guild Hall "I just want to play a game to see who the strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail is" he smirks "And these girls are the hostages to make sure you don't break the rules" he explains.

"A competition to see who the strongest Wizard is!?" Natsu yells "You're on!" he jumps up for Laxus but is engulfed by Lightning and thrown to the ground.

"The rules are simple" Laxus says "Beat the Thunder Legion and then beat me" he smirks hearing the collective gasp, he wraps his arm around Sakura which infuriates Gray but Naruto's teeth are pressed so hard together he is bleeding from his mouth after biting his lip accidently. "Do this in three hours and the Girls go free" he continues after looking at Naruto with a grin "Fail and They go bye" he laughs as they all fade away and the members burst out into the streets in search of the Thunder Legion members.

"I'm going to!" Makarov yells running for the door, however he runs into an invisible barrier "Oww that hurt" he says and a message comes up.

"All those over 80 years old are forbidden to participate" Naruto reads "You're over 80?" he asks and Makarov growls.

"Out of my way!" Natsu yells charging forward only to be stopped by the same barrier "What the hell!?" he yells rubbing his cheek.

"Don't tell us you're over 80!" Naruto and Makarov yell simultaneously while Natsu just yells in frustration. Naruto then presses his hand against the Barrier showing he too was stuck inside. "Maybe it blocks Rare Magic" Naruto suggests and Makarov nods.

**_The City_**

As it turned out Freed had covered the place with enchantments which forced any who were trapped inside to fight until only one was left standing, Shadow Gears Jet and Droy who were fighting to protect Levy fell to Alzack who is fighting for Bisca. Max fell to Warren Rocko in a relatively quick battle due to Warren's Telepathy magic making it easy to predict Max's movements.

In the Guild those Trapped which now included Gajeel were forced to watch as one by one Comrades turned enemies beat eachother in a desperate attempt to save the girls. "What do you think?" they turn to see Laxus standing there with a grin on his face "You think of the Guild members as your children so it's got to be pretty bad to see them beating eachother up" he states.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asks stepping forward "If you are so strong then why not face Master yourself or are you too much of a coward?" he asks and Laxus simply smirks.

"Big words for someone to afraid to fight" Laxus says turning to the Dragon Slayers "Whats the matter to much of a chicken to fight?" he asks and Naruto's hand becomes a huge Battering Ram with the head of a Fox as its tip which smashes into the barrier causing the whole Guild to rumble,

"Believe me when I tell you!" Naruto's tone is filled anger "When I get out of here and get my hands on you there won't be a trace of you left!" he declares as the Thought projection of the S-Class is left with a slightly surprised look at Naruto's display of power.

Back in the City Elfman is confronted by Evergreen _"If I beat her then the spell she cast will be undone" _ he thinks _"But first"_ he says wrapping a sheet around his eyes "Your Eye spell doesn't work if you can't look me in the eyes right?" he smirks using the Full body Take over.

"Clever but how do you intend on fighting me blindfolded?" she asks as a crowd of towns people crowd around them. She begins to fly using her Fairy wings and Elfman uses his nose to attack her but hits a food stand instead, "My smell? How resourceful" she smirks "Fairy Machine gun!" she yells hitting the Beast man with miniature lights which knocks him down. "Now be turned to a work of art by my Stone eyes" she says using her eye magic to turn him to stone.

"Evergreen VS Elfman, Winner Evergreen" Makarov sighs as Laxus Laughs causing the Master of Fairy Tail to glare over his shoulder at the man he calls Grandson.

"You're running out of guys and your heavy hitters are all trapped in hear so it looks like my hostages will be piles of rubble soon" he smirks making sure they know he will carry out his threat, "Even the mighty Titania" he adds looking at the statue Erza. "Without you guys there is no one capable of standing up to my Thunder Legion" he smirks

"Don't forget about Gray" Natsu yells and Makarov's eyes brighten slightly hearing the Ice-Make wizard's name. "He'll beat all of you" he says even suprising himself that he's cheering for Gray.

**_With Gray_**

After running for a while Gray ran into Bickslow "Why are you guys doing this?" Gray asks taking a fighting stance with Ice forming in his hands, "We are all comrades" he adds and Bickslow chuckles.

"I don't need weaklings for Comrades" his tone is cold, so far he has taken down many members in cold beatings and now he looked to add Gray to the list, already having a plan he lures Gray into an alley way where Gray sets off one of Freeds barriers.

"Damn I fell for a trap" Gray says in a frustrated growl, the thought of the girls getting hurt was making him un-focused.

"That barrier prevents you from using magic" Bickslow explains and Gray's eyes widen as he is hit by Bickslows 'babies' sustaining serious damage as a result. Before being defeated he manages to punch Bickslow before passing out.

**_The Guild_**

"Gray Fullbuster VS Bickslow, Winner is Bickslow" Gajeel says and Laxus breaks out laughing as a result, _"This guy is getting on my nerves"_ the Iron Dragon Slayer thinks.

"So much for that loser" Laxus says and Natsu growls in anger, "Looks like it's over now old man" he says towering over Makarov.

"You win Laxus" Makarov says "Please just stop this" he pleads with his grandson who seems to enjoy having the great Makarov at his mercy.

"If you want it to stop you will resign as Master of Fairy Tail and hand the title to me" Laxus orders "Do it over the Intercom so the whole city knows you're just a washed up fool" he smirks but Natsu attacks the Thought Projection causing it to vanish.

"Natsu..." Makarov says with a surprised tone looking into the enraged eyes of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"It's not over!" Natsu yells "Don't give in to him Master" he says "If he wants the title so bad then he will have to beat the three of us to do so" he declares.

"Well...you are right" Naruto says pointing to the counter that kept score of all the members that were left...which read three.

"You're all that's left!?" Makarov yells but a sudden beep as the Counter reads 4 and a huge burst of Light shines over the city.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells as a cool relief hits them "But I don't think he can do it alone" he adds, Sasuke hasn't mastered his new spells yet and the ones he knew would cause a lot of damage to the city if used in close proximities.

**_Sasuke_**

"_Don't worry...I'll put these dope's in their place"_ Sasuke thinks as he walks through the street passing the unconcous Wizards of Fairy Tail, he learned from Reedus what had transpired while he was bringing his message to the massager Makarov told him to meet. Reedus had decided to seek the Uchiha out before running into Freed. "Once I take care of Freed then the Barriers he put up will be cancelled and Naruto and the others could join the fight.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he stops hearing Freeds voice behind him "where did you come from?" he asks drawing his sword pointing it at the Uchiha who draws his in response.

"Wizard Saint Business" Sasuke replies coolly "Something about a crony like you so don't worry about it" he smirks when Freed growls in anger, "I hope you have no Regrets Freed Justine of the Thunder Legion" he says as he is enveloped in a white light.

"Because I will make you pay for attacking Erza and Sakura!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Question:**** What would Sasuke eat Element wise? Like when Sting eats the Arrow, what does that show?**

* * *

******Here is the latest chapter hope you liked it**

**I have been thinking of doing a new Naruto X Fairy Tail Cross Over from when they were little, if I do then in that they will keep their Chakra and Jutsu, let me know if it's something you'd like to read.**

**Make sure to leave a Review and Fav this story.**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

**Question:**** What would Sasuke eat Element wise? Like when Sting eats the Arrow, what does that show? I think its white objects and light magic**

* * *

**People have been saying that by giving Team 7 God Slaying Magic I have essentially created OC's with their names because their Personalities are changing, if I were to keep their personalities the same then the Story wouldn't progress because Sasuke would be a Loner, Sakura would be doubting herself being around the two with new powers and Naruto would be the Idiot I can't stand in the Anime(I always make him a little more serious in my Fanfics). I'll try to keep most of it the same but in order for them to interact with new personalities then I need to make alterations.**

**I love how people tell me to stick to my idea for the story and then yell at me when I do, XP just makes me laugh.**

**I'm working on a new Naruto X Fairy Tail story where Sasuke and Naruto will remain as Shinobi, Sakura won't be in his one and Sasuke and Naruto will be a few years older than Erza and Mirajane so keep a look out for it. Hopefully it will satisfy people who want to see a crossover where they keep their Chakra, that doesn't mean you can stop reading and reviewing this story ;P or I'll stop that one**

**((Edited))**

**READ THIS: I HAVE MADE EDITS TO ALL THE PAST CHAPTERS AND RECOMMEND YOU RE-READ THEM**

* * *

**Make sure to leave plenty of reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battle of Fairy Tail (Part 2)**

_**Satan's Soul!**_

* * *

"_Don't worry...I'll put these dope's in their place" Sasuke thinks as he walks through the street passing the unconcous Wizards of Fairy Tail, he learned from Reedus what had transpired while he was bringing his message to the massager Makarov told him to meet. Reedus had decided to seek the Uchiha out before running into Freed. "Once I take care of Freed then the Barriers he put up will be cancelled and Naruto and the others could join the fight._

"_Sasuke Uchiha" he stops hearing Freeds voice behind him "where did you come from?" he asks drawing his sword pointing it at the Uchiha who draws his in response._

"_Wizard Saint Business" Sasuke replies coolly "Something about a crony like you so don't worry about it" he smirks when Freed growls in anger, "I hope you have no Regrets Freed Justine of the Thunder Legion" he says as he is enveloped in a white light._

"_For a God is about to cast his judgement on you"_

"God Slaying Magic" Freed says with an air of mockery in his voice "Such a pretentious name" he states "The likes of you becoming a Wizard Saint is ridiculous" he says sounding bitter because Laxus wasn't a member.

"Keep talking it won't help when I beat you" Sasuke says waiting for his opponent to make the first move_ "According to Reedus this uses Letter Magic called Dark Écriture"_ he thinks as a Purple line appears on Freeds arm.

"Dark Écriture...Wings!" Freed says as purple wings appear on his back as he takes to the sky _"Sasuke uses Magic called White God Slayer" _ he thinks having no idea what to prepare for.

"White God Below!" Sasuke yells unleashing his breath at the Green haired wizard who dodges it, or at least he thought as it curls and begins following Freed until it knocks him out of the sky "White God Sacred Fist" he says and a fist made of the same energy shoots towards the falling Legion member, but before it can his Freed teleports out of the way and the attack grazes the roof of the building. "So you can teleport too huh?" Sasuke calls out and begins trying to track Freed but he steps on a rune activating it.

"Now that you have enter that area you can't use magic" Freed explains looking at the helpless Sasuke, "I would finish you but Laxus wants to deal with you three when the rest of the Guild has been put in its place" he explains vanishing again.

"So he wants Naruto, me and Sakura" Sasuke says sitting down knowing it was pointless to struggle, "Hey kid!" he says to a boy "Go to the Fairy Tail Guild and bring that blue haired girl named Levy and tell her Sasuke Uchiha needs help" he instructs and without a word the boy runs away causing an angry Tick mark to appear on Sasuke's forehead "Tss Girl go!" he stops when she also runs off, this time before he can finish which causes a second tick mark to appear.

"I-I'll go" he sees another girl step out from behind a barrel she was hiding behind, "Levy McGarden right?" she asks and Sasuke nods assuming the girl knew the Script wizard.

**_The Guild_**

Natsu and Gajeel had brought Erza down from the Stage "My Fire can free Erza" Natsu says heating Erza's statue scaring Makarov, Naruto and Gajeel. His eyes widen and he yells as a crack, "Oh God Erza don't break!" he yells frantically as Gajeel knees down with his Iron Club.

"We need to combine your fire with my iron to weld her back together" Gajeel says and Natsu nods preparing his flame, Makarov stands close yelling at them to be careful while Naruto looks on with a bemused look.

"_It's like one idiot leading another"_ he thinks for once not doing the stupid thing_ "I mean that's never gonna work" _he adds not wanting to sound negative out loud but his eyes widen when Erza I suddenly back to normal.

"What the..." she looks around before glaring at the Dragon Slayers sending them flying into the adjacent wall with a thud "You burned me Natsu" she says standing up and seeing the others still frozen. They explain to her what has transpired and she gives a nod, then a little girl comes in and gives Sasukes message "So my targets are Freed and Evergreen" she says.

"If you get to Freed first then you can undo the barrier and me, Natsu and Gajeel can join the battle" Naruto explains to her "And you'll free Sasuke" he adds "But Evergreen should be your first target" he says angering the two Dragon Slayers who want to get a piece of the action "While we are trapped our lives aren't in danger" looks at Sakura "I don't know Laxus well enough to know if his threat is real but it's better to remove that opportunity" he finishes and Erza nods.

"That's a good point" she says "Alright I'm going now" and with that she ran from the Guild in search of Evergreen. It doesn't take her long to find Evergreen "Evergreen free the others now" Erza warns then Requip's dual swords but remains wearing the Goth Lolita style she wore for the Pageant.

"I don't think so" Evergreen says clasping her fan shut "Now I can finally show the world that I am the strongest female Wizard in Fairy Tail" she smirks, she then begins to use her Fairy Machine gun spell after her Stone Eye's fail. "Dance for me Erza" she smirks as she fires at the ground but Erza begins using her toes to wield two additional swords and manages to pin Evergreen to the Wall.

"Now release them" Erza orders as Evergreen growls angrily, for her this was not only a chance to prove she was better than Erza but also prove her value to Laxus.

"No in fact I think I'll end this no" Evergreen states confusing the Scarlet "I can remotely destroy anyone petrified by my eyes" she explains "So if you don't strip naked and lay face down at my feet I will destroy the girls who are still under my spell" she laughs menacingly.

"So be it" she says requiping into her Heaven's wheel Armour "But if their Lives must be sacrificed then I will take yours in retribution" she says summoning a lot of swords and Spears pointing at Evergreen.

"Someone do something" they look to see a meditating Sasuke in the middle of Freeds barriers, "I'm getting tired of waiting" he adds looking up, he'd never say it but he'd like to see Erza in a position like that, but more so he wants to deal with Freed for leaving him there.

"_He's cute"_ Evergreen thinks with a smirk as Erza's weapons begin to draw closer to her, she now remembers that Erza is about kill her "Uhhh" she begins to panic but Erza simply punches her in the face.

"If you're going to bluff then at least have the stomach to back it up" Erza scolds with her fist still pressed against Evergreens face, "Because people like me won't fall for such weak threats" she adds retracting her fist leaving an dent on Evergreens face.

"Ok" she says dizzily, once done Erza jumps down to Sasuke. They don't say a word for awhile until Sasuke stands up with a smirk.

"But how could you be sure it was a bluff?" he asks, had she been wrong then Sakura and the others would have been dead, "Can you easily put their live on the line like that?" he asks and she glances at him.

"She hides it well in her obsession with Laxus but she cares about the members of Fairy Tail" she explains "All of them do...even Laxus" she adds "We members of Fairy Tail will always be family, its how the Guild has survived all these years" she explains and he nods before looking to Evergreen.

"I guess Evergreen's demand was a little hollow" he says and smirk chuckles, "I have a hard time picturing you laying face down naked on the ground in defeat" he chuckles.

"It's a hundred years to early for someone at her level to make me do something like that" she states turning around, "Still to say something so degrading out loud is embarrassing" she admits

"But there **is **someone who can make you do it...huh?" he smirks seeing her freeze slightly "Hurry up and get rid of Freed so I can get out" he says and she nods running off._ "She is strong...a great Sword wielder to"_ he thinks getting back into a meditative state drawing in more power for his fight with Laxus.

* * *

**With Laxus**

* * *

Laxus growled lightly "Evergreen how dare you be defeated by the likes of her" he says slamming his fist down "And after I put my faith in you" he adds, behind him Freed enters after ensnaring Sasuke in his trap.

"Myself of Bickslow should have faced Titania" Freed says "Evergreen wasn't suited to fight an opponent her" he explains and Laxus turns to face him with a neutral but intimidating expression.

"What are you doing here Freed?" Laxus asks in an annoyed tone "Nobody told you to stop" he adds letting off a few sparks, "The old man thinks the game is over because Evergreen is gone then I will make him wish she was still here" he says angrily

"With Evergreen gone the hostages are free and the game is over" Freed says "Without them they have no reason to continue" he explains but his eyes widen when a lightning bolt scratches his cheek.

"It isn't over! Not until one side has been obliterated!" Laxus yells "Now go out there and hunt down some Fairies" he orders and Freed nods leaving Laxus alone. "I'll get more hostages" he smiriks to himself.

**_Fairy Tail_**

The Petrified girls had returned to normal and the once tense aura within the Guild dissolved and laughs where heard. "So what now?" Naruto asks looking to Makarov who is standing at the sealed door with his arms crossed.

"With the girls free the game has come to an end" he says looking back "But with Laxus, I'm not sure what to expect" he adds. The man causing this carnage is not the little kid who would hang around the Guild. "Laxus...why go this far" he wonders.

"You think this game is over?" the barrier turns into Laxus "But take one Hostage and I'll get more" he smirks "I've surrounded Magnolia with my Thunder Palace, and I will activate in 1 hour and 20 minutes unless you can stop me" he says "And it looks like you got some new players so it should easy to find me with Erza and Mirajane" he laughs before vanishing.

"The Thunder Palace" are the last words as Makarov collapses to the ground and is quickly surrounded by the others.

"I'll take him to the infirmary" Naruto says as Mirajane brings the rest upstairs to the balcony, she waits for Naruto to join them before beginning the expiation.

"The Thunder Palace is multiple Lacrima filled with enormous amounts of Lightning Magic that suspend high up in the air in a circular formation around the target of the caster" she begins "When the orbs are released, everything below the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts. If all the Lacrimas are released at once, the last will be powerful enough to destroy Magnolia Town" she finishes and Natsu growls.

"Don't worry" Bisca says arming her Sniper "I can do with the practise" she smirks aiming down the scope "Stinger Shot!" she says shooting the Lacrima down, when it explodes the others cheer happily until Bisca is hit by a blast of lighting which came from the destroyed Lacrima.

"Get her to the Infirmary" Mirajane says and Naruto carries her down while Natsu tries to force his out of Freeds Barrier, "Levy do you think you can work on the Barrier while the rest of us go out?" Mirajane asks. Like the other slayer's Sakura is unable to leave the building which leaves Juvia, Cana and Mirajane to help out Erza...or so they thought.

**_In town_**

Another S Class Wizard of Fairy Tail has come home and walks past Sasuke "You from Fairy Tail?" Sasuke asks and the masked man nods without saying a word, "Good then I'll get right to the point" Sasuke says not bothering to ask the man his name as he explains all of what was happening "And with me stuck in here its only Erza and a Few others left" he finishes.

"Then that's why Laxus's Thunder Palace is doing around Magnolia" the man says and Sasuke looks up wondering what those things where and why they formed "If the Women were free from Evergreen's spell then he will take the whole town as hostage" he explains and begins walking off "Rest your worries God Slayer...I will deal with Laxus" he says vanishing before Sasuke could ask how he knew who he was.

Cana and Juvia had run into Freed, while Lucy ran into Bickslow and battles ensued.

**_With Lucy_**

"Look Babies a nice looking Cheerleader" Bickslow smirks sticking his long tongue out showing his Guild mark. "Cheerleader! Cheerleader!" The dolls say in unison as their master chuckles.

"I'm not a Cheerleader!" she yells "Open Gate of the Archer!" Lucy begins the chant "Sagittarius" she finishes and tall man in a Horse costume appears and salutes his master, cracking her whip "Let's do this" she says as Bickslows babies charge at them but the Celestial spirit shoots them with his bow.

"M-My Babies!" the Thunder legion yells worriedly and Lucy smirks believing he is defenceless until toys come from behind and attack the Horse man causing him to retreat while one takes her other keys leaving her defenceless "God you really are a blonde" he laughs as his new babies surround him "I can place the Soul's of my babies into any doll's I want" he explains dangling her keys "But a Celestial Wizard is useless without these" he explains "Baryon Formation!" he instructs as Lucy watches on as she is about to take the attack and she then closes her eyes.

"You ok" she hears Loke's voice ask as she realizes that she was saved by him "Bickslow has always talked about his babies but he is weak in a close range battle" he whispers to her.

"Wait how did you come trough from the spirit world without me summoning you?" she asks in utter shock and confusion, he simply chuckles pushing his glasses up his eyes.

"Lucy I am the Lion, Leader of the Zodiac" he explains with an air of arrogance "That means I can do things the others can't" he explains and she nods not understanding "Anyway Bickslow why are you guys really doing this?" he asks seeing the Thunder Palace "If Laxus follows through with this then he's just attacking you guys to" he states talking about all three members of the Thunder legion.

"Me and Freed will defeat you all long before that happens" Bickslow says with a laugh "I mean Evergreen was never much a fighter anyway so her losing to someone like Erza is understandable" he explains. "And even if you do manage to beat me and Freed then Laxus will wipe out whoever is left" he finishes "Loke I knew you were a Celestial Spirit but now I'm assuming you are stronger?" he asks since all the time's they clashed Loke never could beat him.

"With the power of my beloved Wizard giving me power I won't be beaten so easily!" Loke says and they begin to clash with Bickslow maintaining the advantage with the use of his dolls, when his babies prove to be useless against the power of Loke's enhanced magic he removes his helmet "Lucy close your eyes!" he yells.

"My Figure eyes allow me to see the souls of living things" Bickslow explains as his eyes glow green "It's how I suspected you of being a Celestial spirit and the Cheer Leader a Celestial Wizard" he adds as his babies move in for the finish.

"Lion Brilliance!" Loke yells admitting a bright light which blinds Bickslow causing him to lower his guard allowing Lucy to wrap her whip around his neck "Regulus Impact!" he says firing his strongest spell.

"No!" Bickslow yells plummeting to the ground defeated "I-I lost...I can't believe I lost" he says weakly before passing out.

"We did it!" Lucy yells turning to Loke in celebration but her draw hits the ground when she sees ""I love Lucy" Shining from Loke's ring.

"We beat him thanks to the power of Love" Loke says charmingly causing Happy who had come to help her giggle "Their in Love" while covering his mouth.

"Shut it Cat!" Lucy snaps at the Blue flying feline "Thanks Loke" she smile and he nods before vanishing "That leaves one left" she says looking at happy _"Good Luck everyone" _she thinks looking at her keys.

* * *

**Outside in the Mountains around Magnolia**

* * *

Cana and Juvia had been caught in one of Freeds Barriers "Whats the matter Freed to afraid to face a couple girls in a fair fight?" Cana says in an attempt to provoke him but he seems unaffected.

"I will fight the winner" he says "That Barrier will be expelled when one of you falls to the other" he explains glancing at Juvia "How could Master let you join after what you did" he asks with a glare "I will never except you as a member he says and Cana steps in front of her.

"You're so tough when your outside this barrier" Cana yells "I don't see you calling Gajeel out like that!" she yells "Because you know he'd wipe the floor with both you and your precious Laxus!" she smirks when she gets a reaction, while she had no thoughts on Gajeel's strength she knew he was the best name to use in order to provoke the Script Wizard.

"Don't worry Cana, we won't fight" Juvia says as she begins to turn to water "All I want is to be excepted as a member of Fairy Tail...to be one of you" she says before attacking one of the Lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace above them which causes her to be attacked.

"Why did you do something so reckless?" Cana asks as she kneels down beside Juvia who looks at her with a weak smile.

"I just thought to myself 'What would a Fairy Tail Wizard do?' and this is what I came up with" she explains "I just want to be a comrade" she says tearfully.

"You are" Cana says equally tearfully as Juvia passes out and the barrier dispels, Freed looks at the unconscious Juvia with a stunned silence.

"_She'd rather attack herself then her comrade"_ he thinks as Cana stands up teary eyed but filled with anger.

"Freed!" she yells preparing her card magic...

**_In Town_**

Levy managed to get the barrier down allowing Naruto, Sakura, Gajeel and Natsu to leave the Guild, having split up in search for Laxus and Freed they all went their separate ways, Natsu was running around yelling for either one while Gajeel vanished down an alley way, Sakura went to Sasuke to see if she could get him out. Naruto saw one of the Lacrimas get destroyed and guessed that it was Juvias doing, he was also thinking about Mirajane who had run off in search for her fallen brother Elfman _"I should look for her"_ he thinks since she would be helpless in a fight he could keep her safe until Elfman was found. Ever since this whole thing started he felt his anger rise really fast, then there was the attack he used in the Guild hall that had a Fox head that resembled the Nine Tails.

He reached the source of the Lighting Lacrimas destruction and was joined by Mirajane and Elfman just as Cana was defeated.

"So the Second God Slayer has come" Freed says "After defeating Sasuke who is the leader of your little group you should be no problem" he says, he believed Sasuke was the leader due to him being a Wizard Saint.

"You didn't beat Sasuke" Naruto says angrily "You trapped him in a barrier and ran off like a coward!" he yells and Freed simply shrugs preparing to face Naruto until Elfman stops him.

"No you will have to fight Laxus" Elfman says "I'm man enough to know I can't beat him but I can beat this guy" he says charging at Freed with a steel arm Take Over however a seal appears on his chest when Freed slashes his sword at the bigger man.

"Defeated pawns are forbidden to play the game anymore" Freed says emotionlessly as he begins torturing Elfman with his Dark Écriture spells Pain, Suffering and Fear which seem to cause Elfman to scream in pain, Mirajane begins to cry calling out to Freed to stop but he ignores her pleas. When Naruto moves to intervene he activates a barrier "Hmm that barrier is only temporary" he says glancing at the enraged God Slayer "I set it up in case someone pushed me too far and I needed time to set up counter measures so you will be free in a few minutes" he says turning back to Elfman "Dark Écriture...Death" he says and suddenly Mirajanes eyes go wide.

"Damn it stop!" Naruto yells slamming his fist against the Barrier, if he ever missed Kurama's chakra it was now as he could only watch as Mirajane broke down in fear...

"Death...Death...No" he turns to Mirajane who is now holding her head as tears pour out "I can't go through that again!" she says as the memory of Lisannas death plays in as Magic build up around her "No" she screams crying madly as a huge Magic circle appears above her head.

"W-What is this magic building?" Freed asks, the normal kind look Mirajane with the bubbly smile is gone as Naruto had first row seat to her transformation into her Satan Soul form.

"Mirajane..." Naruto says but the demon like creature pays him no mind as she jumps at Freed with high speed and a strong punch.

"Dark Écriture Wings!" Freed yells coming from the smoke flying up, "It that really Mirajane?" he wonders "Her Satan Soul form is incredible" he adds sounding astounded by the personality change. With a growl Mirajane pulls at her back causing wings to sprout out almost like she evolve there simply to keep fighting.

"Darkness Stream" Mirajane says emotionlessly as the Magic Circle causes many hands made from the Dark Energy to attack Freed who uses his sword to defend himself only to be kicked in the back by the much faster Mirajane.

"Her power is unbelievable" he says "I can't believe that's really Mirajane" he says as she appears across from him.

"Die..." her emotionless tone causes Freed to retreat followed closely by the She Devil, they fly through the Cannon where a number of caves can be found as well as the end(or the Start) of the River that runs though Magnolia.

"I know a forbidden spell myself" he declares "Dark Écriture... Darkness" he says as a rune appears across his Chest and he transforms into a demon like monster "Only and Demon can defeat a Demon" he says "Dark Palm" he says and his fist glow black with a red outline

Yelling Mirajane performs the same spell and the two exchange massive punches, Naruto having escaped the Barrier after Freed activated Dark Écriture Darkness ran to chase after them in case Mirajane did something she'd regret.

After an intense battle Mirajane is sent into the river when Freed uses combo attack of Darkness breathe and Flare Bomb, "Did I get her?" he asks allowed and his widen when the water separates as Mirajane twirls before flying up.

"Soul Extinction" Mirajane says as she focuses her magical power into the space between her hands, the energy begins taking the form of a spherical vortex. When released, it is a large blast of dark energy that blocks out the sky, and defeats Freed reverting him back to normal as he lands in a cave.

"What power..." he says staring into the glowing red eyes of the Satan Soul "I can't win" he says showing true fear as he thought he was about to die. As she begins to descend with the intent to finish him off Naruto appears almost out of nowhere and gets between them.

"Move..." Mirajane warns Naruto flaring her Magical prowess in an attempt to move Naruto but he didn't budge instead he began making his way to her.

"Control yourself Mira" Naruto says spreading his arms "Don't do something you'll regret" he states "W-What would Lisanna say if she saw this?" he ask as her eyes flash with anger, how dare her bring her up!

"Move!" she yells charging at him with her fist glowing, _"I love you" _she pictures Lisanna smiling with her arms extended like Naruto's as she changes back immediately and is caught by Naruto and begins crying again "I'm sorry" she whispers and he says nothing but hugs her.

"Why save me Naruto?" Freed asks remaining motionless on the ground, now carrying a sleeping Mirajane in his arms he turns to freed.

"You are comrade of Fairy Tail" Naruto says suprising the Green haired man "And If I'd let her kill you now then it would crush her" he says looking at the White haired girl "It's good to have a role model Freed" he says "But don't let Laxus manipulate that loyalty to make you hurt people who were nice to you and treated you like family" he explains going on how he has been treated since joining "Apologise to everyone...I'm sure you will be forgiven" he states "Well except from Sasuke since he'd petty like that" Naruto says nonchalantly and Freed Chuckles "I'll be your friend too...if you let me" Naruto says walking away leaving Freed to his thoughts.

"Lisanna" he looks down at the sleeping face of Mirajane "Elfman" she says after a deep exhale, _"She's a caring sister"_ he thinks with a small smile, he arrives where the others are to see Elfman and Cana with the Juvia.

"Mirajane!" Elfman yells getting to his sister as fast as he could due to the pain "What happened to her?" he asks looking at Naruto with anger thinking he allowed her to get hurt.

"She became a Demon an kicked Freeds ass" Naruto says with a serious expression surprising Elfman "That's one strong sister" he adds handing her to Elfman giving her one last glance, "I'm going" he says walking away.

"_Laxus I can forgive Freed for his action since he was blinded by his loyalty to you"_ Naruto says as black energy glows around him _"But to use that Loyalty to turn friends into enemies is unforgivable"_ he growls as a huge beam of Black and Grey energy surrounds him as he walks.

"Time to end this game"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here's the latest Chapter hope you liked it :D**

**Make sure to leaves loads or reviews and Faves**

* * *

**In the next chapter we see Laxus square up against Team 7 inside the church and followed by the Fantasia parade where Romance fills the air.**

**I may have my new Crossover up tomorrow, the Pairing's will be Sasuke X Erza and Naruto X Mirajane and I swear Naruto and Sasuke won't lose their Ninjutsu :P in this one**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL THEIR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, I OWN ONLY THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**I'm working on a new Naruto X Fairy Tail story where Sasuke and Naruto will remain as Shinobi, Sakura won't be in his one and Sasuke and Naruto will be a few years older than Erza and Mirajane so keep a look out for it. Hopefully it will satisfy people who want to see a crossover where they keep their Chakra, that doesn't mean you can stop reading and reviewing this story ;P or I'll stop that one. Hopefully I'll have it up soon but I enjoy writing this story so bare with me, I am also planning to incorporate their Ninjutsu into the God Slaying Magic in later chapters.**

* * *

**Make sure to leave plenty of reviews, I wasn't happy with the few reviews I got last Chapter so I hope people like it.**

**Make sure to re-read the past chapters because I have made edits to each one **

**Also for the last time Sasuke is the main character to this story**

**I have plans to incorporate their Ninjutsu into their new powers**

**I've decided to put the rating up to M in case I do Lemon's or Lemon like scenes later on**

**((Edited))**

******READ THIS: TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY BUT NOT ME (WHY DON'T YOU FOLLOW ME?) CHECK OUT MY SECOND ANDTHIRD NARUTO AND FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER**

******Also I should have the next chapter up by Monday**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Battle of Fairy Tail (Part 3)**

_**Iron God VS Lightning Dragon**_

_**Fantasia**_

* * *

The three God Slayers ran towards the source of an incredible Spell which vanished doing no damage "The Church" Sasuke says and the three turn, they heard the other Guild Members where on the move being led by Erza in an attempt to destroy the Thunder Palace which meant it was Gajeel and Natsu who were fighting Laxus. "Look I think me and Sakura should help the others with the Thunder Palace" Sasuke states as the three stop.

"So you want me to help Natsu and Gajeel" Naruto looks to the Church and Sasuke Nods "Alright, he has a lot to answer for so I'll kick his ass for everyone" he smirks and Sasuke Grins running off leaving his team mates.

"Good luck and remember he uses lightning magic" Sakura says and he nods "There is a chance Natsu and Gajeel are hurt so be care full and don't do anything reckless" she adds and he nods again, once she runs off Naruto takes a deep breath and makes his way to the church.

**_Erza_**

After a Rally cry from Lucy that managed to get the Guild back on the same side they all turned their attention to protecting Magnolia, while all those who could helped focused on the 200 on one side while Erza intended to take the final 200 herself however she was struggling to get 100 swords due to using a lot of her magic in her short battle against Laxus.

"_It's not enough" _ she winces trying to force more swords but struggles after hitting 160, _"I need to do this"_ she thinks then feels a hand on her shoulder "S-Sasuke" she says slightly surprised.

"Naruto's going to face Laxus so me and Sakura are going to lend a hand" Sasuke explains quickly counting the number of swords "Retract a few so we can each take 100" he says and she nods.

"Do you even know a spell that can hit 100?" she asks curiously "I mean you guys haven't exactly mastered your abilities" she points out which was through, so far they have master about 3 spells including their Bellow's.

"Yeah I have one but I've never tried it before" Sasuke replies "But It'll work" he states glowing lightly "If there is one thing that motivates Naruto its getting stronger when losing isn't an option" he begins "And Sakura will give her all to help so Naruto doesn't take it all on himself" he continues "And I won't be shown up by them in terms of power" he finishes as she prepares her attack

"I see" Erza says returning the number of blades down to a hundred which meant she could put more power into the actual attack. "Now go my swords!" she yells as her hundred swords

A magic Circle appears under Sasuke **"God Slayer Secret Art: Heavenly Quaking Shoot Star!"**Sasuke calls out an a Number of White Ball's coved in Black Energy spread out and hit the hundred Lacrima while Erza hit her hundred.

"Nicely done" she smirks and he nods as spark around their body before the two are engulfed in yellow lightning, Erza slumps to her knees while Sasuke leans forward, it hurt but due to his affinity to Lightning it wasn't as bad as it looked.

**_Sakura and Gray moments before _**

Warren had separated from Gray to take care of some Lacrima out of reach from where Gray was "Well done Lucy, thanks to you we are sounding like a Guild again" he says removing his shirt "I'll deal with these somehow" he says reassuringly to himself.

"Every time I see you you're stripping" he turns to see Sakura walking up beside him "Me and Sasuke are going to help but it seems we were left out of the Telepathic rallying" she says with a smile "He's gone to Erza" she adds and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know" he admits, while he didn't doubt Erza could destroy the 200 Lacrimas he didn't like the idea of her taking all that damage "So how many can you take?" he asks and she counts the amount of Lacrima.

"30 each?" she suggests and he nods "But be careful since I've never tried this spell before" she says and he nods backing away, A Blackish Blue Magic Circle forms in the Sky **"God Slayer Secret Art!: Sacred Rain Purification!"**she calls out and Blackish blue Rain comes down on the Lacrima like bullets.

"**Ice Make: Lance!"**Gray calls out creating enough spears to take out the rest _"That spell she used was incredible"_ he thinks as the two are suddenly struck by the same lightning as Sasuke and Erza. The sound of people getting shocked from around the town makes some of the Towns people believe it was a part of the festival.

"T-That hurt" a fried Lucy says laying on the ground after destroying a couple of Lacrima herself and Happy managed to take out one "A-Aye" the blue cat says laying not too far from her.

"That was reckless" Wakaba says in a chuckles "But at least we did it as a Guild" Max says joining in the build telepathic laugh "Now if only Laxus could out grow his rebellious stage" Macao says, Erza and Sasuke lay beside eachother listening into the Guild as the familiar warmth returns to Magnolia.

"Those guys are so reckless" Erza says with a soft sigh "And I never thought you'd do something so reckless Sasuke" she says, in her opinion Sasuke was always serious and only talked when answering or insulting Naruto.

"I've always made rash choices" Sasuke replies in a simple shrug "I'll take the shortest road to winning because that's the way I am...I like short cuts to success" he explains and she sits up.

"Really? I thought you would be the honourable guy who preferred to take things slow" Erza says genuinely surprised by this revelation.

"When you are the younger brother of a prodigy who is considered the strongest of an entire clan's history" Sasuke begins "I wanted to be acknowledged by that same clan even if I wasn't gifted like Itachi" he continued "I never got the chance to show my parents how strong I was" he says standing up "Yet even now I rush towards the end" he states.

"Well you should slow down and smell the roses" Erza states standing herself "otherwise you will be an old man with nothing but power with a frail body that can't use it" she explains "Its decided!" she says thumping her palm with her other hand balled up into a fist and her Chibi face making its return. "You and I are going on a Job together" she declares pumping her fist.

"Huh?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow as the two make their way back to the guild hall slowly still feeling the pain from the Body link Magic _"Naruto...The rest is up to you"_ he thinks looking to the Church as lighting can be seen on the roof before closing his eyes

* * *

**The Magnolia Church**

* * *

After attempting to use Fairy Law despite Levy's pleas for Laxus to follow her to Makarov who apparently didn't have much time left, however this news spurred on the now revealed Lighting Dragon Slayer who cast the spell much to the yells of Natsu, Levy and Freed who somehow managed to beat Naruto to the Church.

"I-I don't get it why didn't it work?" Laxus asks in a confused tone "I cast it perfectly! You should be dead!" he yells angrily giving off sparks around his body.

"Perhaps it did cast perfectly but deep down your heart is more honest" Freed says slumping against the door frame "Though you try your hardest deep down you don't consider anyone in Magnolia to be your enemy" he explains to the wide eyed Laxus who clearly was unaware of such feelings.

"That's ridiculous!" Laxus yells angrily as Lightning shoots all over the Church "I will never except this!" he says attacking the fallen Natsu and Gajeel again, the two have brought Laxus to his limit but despite fighting both Mystogan and Erza as well as the two Dragon Slayers he was proving his claim that he was the strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail.

"**Lightning Dragon! Demolition Fist!" ** Freed watches as the Two injured Dragon Slayers are engulfed in a bright Light, "I will have Fairy Tail...It's Mine!" he roars.

"You really are strong" Laxus hears a new voice, he turns to see Naruto who places the unconscious Dragon Slayers beside Levy, his Skin was Black with a Silver shine, His normal Blue eyes had turned Red. "But what's the point of being strong if you don't have something worth protecting?" he asks and Laxus growls angrily "You may share Master's blood but you lack his Will" he finishes.

"Shut your mouth!" Laxus yells shooting a lightning bolt at the Iron God Slayer who blocks it with his arms after making an X shape with them, "What would someone from a different world know about Fairy Tail?" he asks firing more Lightning based attacks at Naruto who blocks each shot.

"People say Fairy Tail is where Wizards go to find Family and Work" Naruto states looking towards the door "But for me, Sakura and Sasuke it's so much more" he says in a lost in thought kind of way "After all the Sadness, Hate and Death we had to live through Fairy Tail is a place for us to start again away from our shitty past" he explains and Laxus actually lowers his Guard to think about what Naruto said.

"So Laxus will you back down?" he asks and Laxus actually begins to calm down but flares up and Naruto's eyes widen.

"**Lightning Dragon Roar!" **Laxus fires his signature Roar at Naruto_ "I've suffered but that's what made me this powerful so I will make Fairy Tail Stronger!_" he thinks.

"**Iron God Bellow!" **Naruto yells firing his breath attack in response to Laxus's and the two seem to cancel the other out _"He's been fighting all day and he still matched my attack!?"_ Naruto thinks as his eyes widen. Seeing Laxus pant heavily he seizes the chance **"Iron God Spear!" ** Naruto says as his right arm transforms into an Iron Pole with a Spiral shaped Spear lunging it at the S Cass wizard.

Narrowly dodging the blow which leaves a cut under his arm, he charges at Naruto and their fight ends up on the roof "It's over!" Laxus yells as Naruto prepares for the attack **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" **he roars out raising his hands and forming lightning between them, forming a very large spear out of it. He then hurls such spear at The God Slayer.

"**God Slayer Secret art! Forest of Iron Pillar's!" **Naruto says in response knowing he won't be able to dodge the attack he glows a Silvery colour before slamming his fists into the Ground causing a Magic Circle to appear under Laxus before many Pillars of Iron Drill into him sending him flying as Naruto is engulfed in Lighting which breaks through his **Iron God Skin**...

The Smoke clears and Laxus is lying on the roof out cold while Naruto though is badly burnt stands victorious. "He beat Laxus" Freed says sounding surprised tone, of course it was a combined effort of Mystogan, Erza, Natsu and Gajeel and finished off by Naruto that beat Laxus but the battle of Fairy Tail was over.

* * *

**The Following Day**

* * *

All the members had gathered in the Guild Hall, Many where covered in bandages, the worst ones where Natsu and Gajeel who were bandaged from head to toe and Natsu's mouth had been covered even covered.

After what she did Juvia became a close friend of Cana "So can anyone perform in the Fantasia Parade?" Juvia asks curiously as Cana sits beside her.

"Of course you're going to be in it" Cana smirks "We need all the able bodies we can get with those two out" she says using her thumb to point over to the Dragon Slayers.

"Screw you and you Parade" Gajeel says in a huff crossing his arms, suddenly Natsu flails about yelling, of course with his mouth bandaged shut and his words being simple mumbles it's impossible to understand him...or so it appeared "What do you mean you are going to be in the Parade look at yourself Salamander" Gajeel says and Natsu turns to him flailing some more followed by a loud mumble "Because you're in worse shape than I am" the Iron Dragon Slayer says.

"I guess it's true what they say" Happy says giggling "Only an idiot can understand an idiot" he laughs as Lucy glances at him.

"That's pretty mean...I mean isn't Natsu your best friends?" Lucy asks but the blue giggling cat ignores her question, the doors fly open and the happy friendly aura vanishes as Laxus enters bandaged up himself, he was even sporting a black eye courtesy of Naruto's spell.

None of the Guild seems to have the nerve to call him out even with him all bandaged up, however Erza stands in his way giving him pause "I need to speak to the master" he says, it wasn't arrogant or demanding, it was a normal statement. After seeing Erza step up to the 'Mighty' Laxus others began to gain confidence "Yeah what makes you think you can just walk in here and see the Master?" a male voice calls out but due to the crowd the person responsible remains anonymous.

"Why would he need **your **permission to speak with his Grandfather?" they turn to see Sasuke standing up, till now he was hiding away in the corner "He's in the Infirmary with Naruto" Sasuke says to Laxus who nods as the crowd disperses when Sasuke walks to the door missing the Glares.

Suddenly Natsu appears behind Laxus yelling something and pointing at Laxus, the guild turn to Gajeel "He said next time it will be just the two of us and I'll win!...or something like that" Gajeel says in a shrug.

Simply waving back over to Natsu which causes Natsu's face to light up despite being covered in bandages, he enters the Infirmary to see Makarov Laying in bed beside Naruto who is sleeping in bed, while he wasn't badly hurt he drained himself of his Magic since he was never good at measuring Chakra it was natural he would be equally as bad at it with Magic.

Outside the sounds of yelling and partying can be heard due to the awkward silence inside the infirmary "Lively bunch aren't they?" Laxus says to break the ice, blinking a few times Makarov sits up and looks at Laxus

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you have done" Makarov says and Laxus looks away "Look me in the eyes young man" he says sternly and the muscular blonde does so "Fairy Tail is a place where friends gather, wizards find work and kids who have no kin of their own can feel like they are part of a family" the old man explains "It's not a place that can be owned" he adds "It's important that each wizard be loyal but also trust worthy otherwise no bonds can be made and the Guild will eventually fall apart" he says wisely "Your actions have shown that you lack both of these qualities" he states "and you threatened the lives of your comrades and that is unforgivable" he adds in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry sir..." Laxus says clenching his fist "Honestly I never wanted to hurt the Guild...I just wanted to make it stronger" he explains and Makarov gets out his bed and puts his slippers on.

"I swear you're just as high strung as I am" Makarov says walking out from his bed to the foot of Naruto's bed "You need to relax or you'll end up in here with me" he explains "Take the time to smell the roses and you'll begin to see things you've never been able to see and hear things you've never heard before" he says looking up to his Grandson "Life can be a lot of fun if you let it" he says "Over the years I've watched you grow into the man you are today..." he says looking down "Where did we go wrong?...what lesson did you not learn but the past is the past and I am left with only one choice" he says and the tension rises as Laxus can see where this is going.

"The past shapes the future" they both turn to see Naruto who is looking up at the roof "Bonds are hard to make but if they are sincere...they are impossible to break because if they were breakable I'd be long dead" he explains sitting up "Master you call Fairy Tail a place for people to find a family yet you'd kick Laxus out for making a mistake?" he asks "Maybe its common...I mean I never had a family and have been an orphan all my life so maybe Sasuke would know" Naruto says "I mean his older brother murdered their whole family yet now Sasuke still considers his brother family" he explains but his eyes widen "Don't tell him I told you that" he says quickly removing the serious impact of the information he just divulged.

"_So that's what happened...it was as bad as you feared Shisui"_ Makarov thinks "So Naruto...What would you have Laxus do to repent his mistake?" Makarov asks.

"If he really wants to make the Guild stronger then he can start by helping others reach S-Class" Naruto says "If you want to be the Guild Master someday then you need to understand what it means to be a member" he says looking at Laxus "Build bonds and Friendships, I trust Sasuke and Sakura with my life...I'll never have to tell them that and they are the same" he explains "And I trust everyone in Fairy Tail too" he says suddenly feeling weak "Man I'm hungry" he mumbles as the two Dreyer's chuckle "My point is Laxus needs to find his place in the Guild and kicking him out won't help" he says laying back down.

"Laxus" Makarov says gaining the tall blondes attention "Go home for now...I'll think more on your punishment later" he says and Laxus nods leaving, when the door closes Makarov turns to Naruto "Tell me...why defend him?" he asks "After all he hurt a lot of people" he points out, Naruto nods but remembers everything Sasuke did in his moment on the evil side.

"I never abandon my comrades" Naruto states "When I became a member of this Guild everyone became my comrade" he explains "I've seen the darkness that comes from solitude" he states "In his condition evil people will manipulate him into following whatever nonsense they can think of" Naruto explains seeing it happen to Nagato and Sasuke. "Laxus is better off contributing to the Guild rather than being kicked out" he finishes.

"_Naruto would make an excellent Guild Master"_ Makarov says with a smile, perhaps in the young man he has found a worthy successor to the position of Fairy Tail Master someday down the line. What he also said about Laxus being a target for Dark Guild's was true, especially Laxus's father Ivan who is the Master of a dark Guild called Raven Tail.

"You have given me a few Idea's Naruto" Makarov says "So thank you...I didn't want to expel Laxus like I did his father many years ago" he states "I'll have Mirajane bring you in some food" he says leaving the room, after about 15 minutes the white haired taker over wizard enters.

"Master said you had an appetite fit for the victor of a big battle" She says resting the tray of food on his lap, "How are you feeling?" she asks in a sincere tone, since her battle and return of her power she had thought how Naruto could calm her rage, almost as if he understood how it felt to control a demon. thanks to this she finds it comforting to have him around.

"Just drained mostly" He admits picking up the fork "Natsu and Gajeel are the real hero's I mean I only showed up at the end" he explains taking the bite of his food, he lets out a happy moan enjoying the new tastes in his mouth, "How are they by the way?" he asks curiously, he believed he heard Gajeel's voice when Laxus entered but he wasn't sure.

"They should make full recoveries and that meal will have you up in no time" She says with a smile liking that he likes the food she prepared "I'm glad everyone is in high spirits and there are no life threatening injuries" she states, while many members where hurt and unable to participate there is no reason anyone shouldn't make a full recovery.

"True...it may have been a blessing in disguise" Naruto says and she glances at him "It made the bonds stronger and helped everyone show their strengths and weaknesses" he explains "It showed I need more practise with my new power as well as Magic itself" he says with a sigh hating the idea of 'studying' again.

"I can help you with that" she say's "Take Over Magic requires excellent Magic usage" she explains sitting down as Naruto Continues to eat_ "Also I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better"_ she smiles to herself deciding until the Parade started she would keep the Blonde company.

* * *

**Fantasia Parade**

* * *

As the night sky cloaked the light the street of Magnolia was filled with people clapping and enjoying themselves as Lights danced around the Parade Floats where the participating members of Fairy Tail who where dazzling the Crowd with their magic, Lucy, Bisca and Levy where doing a choreographed dance while Cana used her Card magic to create hearts that floated around her then spelling out Fairy Tail. On a separate float Gray and Juvia perform as a King and Queen creating a castle out of Ice and water while their friends in the crowd cheered. On another float a flower blooms with Mirajane popping out to a loud cheer as she waved to the people holding up signs with her name on it, she waves ton them before turning into a huge Salamander startling the crowd as below her Elfman transforms into his beast form roaring in an intimidating manner at the crowd to cheers.

"Here" Gajeel says handing Makarov a sheet of paper "This is everything I gathered on Master Ivan's location and dealings" he explains, when Gajeel first joined Fairy Tail Makarov hoped Gajeel would use his reputation for hating the Guild to pretend to be secretly working for Ivan Dreyer who is Makarov's son and Laxus's father.

"Thank you Gajeel" Makarov says taking the slip and reading it "I hate to put you in danger like this but I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it" he says and Gajeel smirks.

"They have no idea I'm actually a double agent" Gajeel says with a smirk, Makarov asked if he was going to participate in the Parade but Gajeel wasn't interested in the spotlight...unless in the guise of 'Mr Shoo Bi Doo Bop!'.

Along with him neither Sakura of Naruto wanted to participate mainly due to their inability to use magic outside of combat yet however Sasuke was pulled onto a Float with Erza who was doing a routine with her swords while Sasuke watched. Him simply standing in his usual cool manner with his eyes closed and his arms crossed was enough to get many simple minded fan girls squealing, but Erza wasn't impressed.

"Why do I need to be here?" he asks her and she smiles simply enjoying him out of his comfort zone "It's not like I know any flashy tricks to perform" he says "And I dislike being used as a source of entertainment" he adds.

"Come on Sasuke" Erza says with a smile continuing her routine for her friends from the Tower of Heaven who cheered for the two "The better we look now then the more Jobs we will get later" she explains "Also I've decided to take you on an S-Class quest" she states, with a smirk since she was a higher ranking wizard...or so she thought.

"It'll have to wait until I come back from the meeting of the 10 Wizard Saints" he replies with a calm expression as she face-palms mentally forgetting he was a Saint like Makarov "Either way I don't see why I **have **to go" he states.

"You **have** to go because **I** a girl asked you to" she smirks at his sigh, Sasuke looked around at all the smiling and happy people enjoying themselves and smiled to himself feeling like a new person.

"_I think It's time to let go" _Sasuke thinks to himself, as he is now he did not feel like he belonged in Fairy Tail, they all considered themselves comrade's and a family of a kind but Sasuke struggled with that notion considering what happened to his real family, suddenly all the members begin copying a Sign Makarov performed, Erza doing the same as the otherslooked deep into Sasuke's eyes and could tell something was on his mind but knew it wasn't the right time to ask him, she could tell he needed help. _"Naruto...Sakura, what do you think...have you adjusted so this place feels like home?"_ he thinks seeing Sakura perform the sign. Doing the sign himself but feeling awkward about it _"I need to discover how to make this place **my** home...But first"_...

"_Time to move on"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here's the latest chapter I hope you liked it, as I said above Re-read the past chapters if you haven't since I made changes to the story.**

**In the next chapter Sasuke says his goodbye's and prepares to move on while Naruto and Sakura begin to form bonds with certain Guild mates.**

**Leave plenty of reviews and I'll update as soon as I can, also make sure to check out my second Fairy Tail X Naruto story called "Changing Destiny" **

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
